Pokemon: Max and Bonnie's Kalos Adventure!
by AdvanceShipping100
Summary: Please read, "Pokemon XYZ: May and Max's Return" before this! It will not make sense at first! Bonnie and Max's adventures as they compete in gym battles, showcases, make news friends too! Fourthwheelshipping. Rated T just in case. {UN1} -2.1
1. The Begininng!

Me: Hey guys! Please read: "Pokemon XYZ: May and Max's return" Then this will make sense. I'm gonna say by the time I have this chapter released, I've written about 4 chapters of the story. Pokemon XYZ: May and Max's return served as a good story, but also as a build up to two different stories, one of which was this one. The other is where Ash and May go to the Alola region. Which will start a couple weeks after Sun and Moon is released. Anyways! Let's begin this mega long story.

Bonnie's POV

We hopped on the train and waved goodbye to Ash, Serena, Clemont, and May as we headed for Santalune City.

"So Bonnie, are you really gonna compete in both showcases, and gyms?" Max asked me. "I don't know. I'm definitely doing showcases, but maybe not battles" I replied. I wasn't lying though. I didn't REALLY know what I would be doing. I knew Max had his mind set but of course, I didn't.

"Well I don't know if I'm ever gonna face you in the Pokemon league. That'd just be a bit odd…" I told him. "Yeah…" He answered. Then, I made my decision. "Know what Max? I'm not gonna compete in the Pokemon league. I guess it WOULD be a bit of a struggle to juggle two things at once. Maybe when I'm older" I said to him. "Oh really? Well, in that case, good luck in the showcases Bonnie!" Max exclaimed to me. I blushed a bit. It always felt good to see him all energized.

After about 3 hours, it was 9:30. We would be stepping off the train in 30 minutes. "So Max, Ash and May are on their flight to Alola now, how do you think they'll be?" I asked him. "They'll be fine. May has travelled across four regions in the past. This is the fifth one" He responded. I guess it makes sense why he wasn't at all concerned. His sister was super experienced in travel.

The next thing I knew, I heard the loudspeaker screech, "ATTENTION PASSENGERS! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY OFF OF THE TRAIN! WE HAVE ARRIVED IN SANTALUNE CITY". "Well this is it. You ready?" He asked me. "You know I am!" I grabbed his hand, and together, we walked off of the train. We had arrived in Santalune City.

"Well let's go to the Pokemon Center. We need a place to sleep after all" Max said. "Ok" I responded. We walked to the Pokemon Center and rented a room with one bed and a balcony for 105 pokedollars. It wasn't too expensive. We didn't realize that there was only one bed until we saw it.

"Uh…" Max looked confused. "Um… I'll sleep on the floor…". "Max! Don't put yourself down. It's fine" I replied. We both slept in the same bed together and went to sleep.

Me: Well since there really was nothing to this chapter, it was basically right after the departure. For those of you who have slightly dirtier minds than the rest of us, they didn't do anything in the bed. They're 10. This chapter is likely to be the shortest one in the story. Anyways, as always, review please! I'm out. Peace.


	2. A Slipslidin' Battle!

Me: Hey guys! This is where the story really kicks off! I also want to say that I will be writing showcase performances in script style as well. I don't have anything else to say so… enjoy the chapter!

Max's POV

I woke up around 7AM that morning. The adventure started today! I was so excited! I was gonna try and win my very first gym badge at the Santalune Gym! Sure, I only had Chespin, but it was a 1 on 1 match.

"Max? You awake?" I heard Bonnie ask me. "Yeah Bonnie… I'm up. I'm hyped and ready to go for my gym battle today!" I answered. "Well I'm glad Max. My showcase is tomorrow. I guess this is where it kicks off" She said.

We left to go eat some breakfast in the Pokemon Center. I got some bacon and eggs, and Bonnie got some French Toast. "Mmm yummy!" We said in perfect unison. "I'm super excited for my gym battle! I'm gonna get that badge!" I exclaimed. I was mega excited. I was gonna start my journey officially when I got that badge. "Alright. I'm done eating. Let's go watch your battle!" She said happily. She also was ready to watch me battle.

We were out and headed to the gym. I was gonna be battling Viola for my first badge. The bug badge. Luckily, the Pokemon Center was near the gym. It was about a 10 minute walk from the Pokemon Center.

"Welcome to the Santalune gym!" A woman at the desk said. "Hm? Oh a challenger?" Someone said. "Yep! I'm here to challenge the Santalune Gym!" I said. "Ok! We'll start as-" Viola stopped, "Hey that girl… she looks familiar". Viola said to herself. "You might know me from my travels with Ash. You battled him a while back. But now, I'm old enough to be in showcases!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Of course! That's where I know you from! You're also Clemont's little sister. Now it's time to battle your friend!" Viola exclaimed.

We went to the battlefield behind the front desk. I was so excited to finally go into my gym battle.

Referee: This is a 1 on 1 battle between leader Viola and Max the challenger. Battle begin!

Max: Let's go Chespin!  
Chespin: Che-pin!  
Viola: Come on out Surskit!  
Surskit: Surs! Surskit!  
Max: Chespin! Vine Whip go!  
Viola: Use Ice Beam Surskit!

The Ice Beam coated the Vine Whip. Chespin took a lot of damage, but with an Icy Vine Whip, Surskit took even more.

Viola: I must say Max, that was quite an impressive move. But we're not nearly done yet! Surskit use Infestation!  
Max: I don't think so! Use Pin MIssile go!

The Pin Missile collided with the Infestation. It caused a green explosion overhead. Chespin and Surskit got caught in the winds.

Max: Uh oh. Chespin! Tackle go!

Viola: Come on Surskit! Use Water Gun!

Chespin ran right into the Water Gun. It was clearly as determined to win as I was. It tackled right into Surskit. Clearly causing pain to it.

Referee: Surskit is unable to battle! The winner is Max the challenger!

"Alright Max!" Bonnie said. "Hmph. Well played Max" Viola said to me. "You clearly have a future in Pokemon battles!". "Thanks Viola!" I responded. "Now… here you go Max. Sign that you were victorious at the Santalune Gym! Here's the Bug Badge!" She handed over the badge.

"Alright! I got the Bug Badge!" I shouted. I was so excited! My first badge. "Yay Max! Good job!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Thanks Bonnie!" I exclaimed. "So Bonnie, you're going into showcases? Well there's one here tomorrow! I suggest trying out for it!" Viola told her. "Ok Viola! I will!" Bonnie said. She was trying to pretend like she didn't know that there was one. "Well thanks Viola! We'll be one our way now!" I said to her. "Well thanks for coming by. Have a nice day you two!" Viola shouted to us. After that we left.

Bonnie's POV

We went to a cafe on the other side of town. We decided to kick off our journey with someone nice. "So Max, for the showcase, I need to have at least two pokemon. Yeah I have Dedenne, but I need another one if I want to compete" I said to Max. "Well we can always go to Route 4. There are some Pokemon there you can catch" Max answered. "Great! So should we do that after we eat?". "Sure" He responded.

We ate our food. I got a Vanilla Hot Cake, and a Pecha Berry. Max just got some Lemonade. "Alright. Let's go" Max said. We walked out to Route 4 so I could catch a Pokemon.

"There are so many pokemon here!" I shrieked. "But which one should I catch?" Right after that, an Espurr came out of the grass. "Oh! An Espurr! So cute!" He shouted.

Bonnie: Dedenne use Nuzzle on Espurr!  
Dedenne: De ne!

Dedenne did as it was asked to. It Nuzzled the Espurr, paralyzing it.

Bonnie: Alright! Go Pokeball!

I threw the Pokeball. It wiggled a bit for a few seconds and it clicked. Showing I caught it.

"Alright! I caught an Espurr! Yay!" I shouted. After that, it was a 20 minute walk to the Pokemon Center. I wanted to get my Pokemon healed, and practice for the showcase tomorrow.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center! How may I help you today?" Nurse Joy asked me. "I just wanted to get my Pokemon healed" I told her. "Alright young lady" She took my Pokeballs and went to heal them. Max healed his Pokemon earlier so, "By the way Max, here is your Chespin back" She gave him his pokemon "Thanks Nurse Joy!" Max told her.

After that, it was only about 3PM. We had a ton of time left over through the day. Just about all of it was going to be leftover for practicing my routine. With both of their cuteness and Espurr's psychic powers, I had a combo where Espurr would manipulate the electric attacks, burst them, and make a pretty display of yellow sparkles rain on us.

"Bonnie? Here are your Pokemon back!" Nurse Joy shouted. She had no idea where I was. Luckily, I heard her. "Thanks Nurse Joy!" I said. I ran out to go get ready for practicing that routine I had planned.

"Come on out you two!" I shrieked. "De ne!" Dedenne said. "Purr Espurr!" Espurr shouted too. At first it seemed a bit confused why it was here. "Espurr?" It asked. "Hi Espurr! I caught back on route 4 earlier! I'm your new trainer!" I said. I seemed to have gotten lucky. It walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Aw… Now Espurr. We're gonna be in a showcase tomorrow. I was hoping you'd want to join me" I said. "Espurr!" It said delighted. Now… I came up with a cute display for the public to see! I walked onto the center of the battle field. Espurr and Dedenne went on either side of me.

Bonnie: Alright Dedenne! Use Dazzling Gleam!

I started it off with a cute sparkle from Dedenne.

Bonnie: Now Espurr use Confusion!

It was gathering the bright Pink shimmer and twisting it and turning it around Dedenne and itself.

Bonnie: Now Dedenne! Use Thunder Shock!

Dedenne lit up, sending a shock into the air as well.

Bonnie: Now Espurr! Confusion on that too!

I thought that Espurr might of had trouble with this part, but it surprisingly got it down well. It twirled the pink and yellow streams of electricity and sparkles around herself and Dedenne.

Bonnie: Now collide them!

The blast let go a shiny orange blast. Rains of the colored powder came down with a shimmer making a sizzling sound.

"Wow Bonnie! That was amazing!" Max shouted. "Thanks Max! I'll be ready for the showcase tomorrow" I responded. I was shocked that they got it down so fast. Only one try. I thought I was gonna have to stay up all night working on it. "Now Espurr, Dedenne, please remember that. We'll be performing it at the showcase tomorrow!" They nodded.

"Wow! A shiny Espurr!" I heard a boy shout. "It's so much more pink than a normal one!" He ran up to my Espurr and started petting it. Espurr began to purr. "Wait. My Espurr is a shiny?" I asked him. "Yeah. I have an Espurr myself so I'd know. My Espurr is my partner. I saw a shiny Espurr in the pokedex. Yours looks exactly like that" The Boy said. "My name's Brice. Nice to meet you. No need to tell me your name. I heard your friend call you Bonnie" Brice said. "So what was that thing you just did? That was awesome!". "I'm gonna be in the showcase tomorrow! I'm debuting! I'm so excited!" I shouted. "Wait! You're debuting!? You seem like the person entering the master class!" Brice said.

I thought that my Pokemon were great. But we weren't close to the Master Class yet. "Thanks!"

I thanked him for his compliments. The next thing I knew it was 9PM. I'd been talking to him about Pokemon for hours. After I ate some food quickly, I went up to the room. I found Max passed out on the bed.

"I was really talking to him for that long?" I asked myself, "Oh well. Time to go to bed". I hopped in the bed, and looked at Max. He looked so cute when he slept.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Max…" I whispered to myself. He smiled in his sleep.

Me: Ok that last part was too cute! So much happened. New friend, new Pokemon, new badge, and a showcase tomorrow! The next chapter we will see Bonnie try to win her very first Princess Key. I will mention this now, but this story takes place THE EXACT SAME TIME as Ash and May's Alola journey. Since it's been about a day on this story so far, so Ash and May have landed. That's all I'm gonna say for now. Oh well. Peace out!


	3. A Dazzling Debut!

Me: Time for the showcase! I'll be writing only this story for a while. Since I'm planning on it being about 30-40 chapters long. Because that amount of days is unrealistic, like in the actual anime, days will be skipped as we get past the early parts of the story. It's a long term project. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Bonnie's POV

I woke up at around 8:30AM. I was hyped and ready to go for my debut. I saw that my Espurr and Dedenne were also excited. I woke them up and they instantly knew what was going on today. "Ready to go you two?" I asked them. "Espurr!" Espurr said. "Dedenne!" Dedenne added. "Alright you two. Time to eat" I took out their Pokemon food. They ate and I went downstairs.

I grabbed some bacon and some pancakes. I saw Max had already finished eating. I went to join him. "So Bonnie, you ready for the showcase today?" He asked me. "Oh you know I am. Espurr and Dedenne are raring to go too!" I answered him. I ate as fast as I could. Within about 5 minutes I finished. We got up, and went back to our room.

"Alright Espurr, Dedenne. Time to return!" I returned both of them. Since the contest was at 10AM, and it was 9AM. It was time to go. Max and I walked out to the stadium where the showcase would be taking place. When I got to the stadium, the first thing I did was change into my outfit.

( cute_little_formal_outfit/set?.embedder=4278963&.svc=pinterest&id=54957464) Her outfit.

Then I sent out my Pokemon and came back to Max. "Come on out you two!" I exclaimed. I sent out Dedenne and Espurr. "Espurr!", "De ne!" they said. "Ready you two?" I asked them. "Dedenne!", "Purr Espurr!" they chimed.

After they got energized, we walked downstairs. "Wow…" Max said, I giggled a bit "How do I look Max?" I made a couple poses for him. His face was fire engine red. I think he liked it. "B-Beautiful…." he almost whispered. "Aw thanks Max! You're so sweet!" I kissed him on the cheek.

Immediately after that, we heard the TV boom, "Welcome everyone! To the Santalune City rookie class showcase! Today, we have 30 beautiful girls here today to show off their unique talents! And the winner of the contest, will receive this Princess Key!" The host said.

The crowd erupted. I watched on the screen. The backstage woman announced the first people going up. "Elena, Cherise, Sylvia you're up!" The woman said. Those three girls went to the stage.

"Now, it's time to choose what the first round will be. It will be….. Pokepuff baking!" The Host exclaimed. "Here is the first round!". There were the girls I just saw. Elena had a Pansear, Cherise had a Vivollion, and Sylvia had a Spritzee. "Let's begin!" They all started making their Pokepuffs. Elena was making spicy ones, Cherise made sour ones, and Sylvia made sweet and savory ones. 10 minutes later, the host said,

"time's up! Now it's time to see our judge's Pokemon taste them!" The judges Pokemon all tasted their pokepuffs. They talked amongst themselves and the one in the middle said, "the winner is Sylvia and her Spritzee!". Sylvia smiled with delight. It didn't seem she expected that to happen. "Shirley, Alice, Bonnie. You're on next!"

Shirley, Alice, and I all got on the lift. Shirley was about my age with a Fletchling. Alice was older and she had a Panpour and a Litleo. I used both Espurr and Dedenne.

"Now, here's our next group of performers!" the host exclaimed once more. I was given an apron and the materials needed to make the pokepuffs. I was thankful Serena had taught me how in the past. Plus, she was good. Really really good, so I felt prepared.

"Now begin!" the host shouted. We all began making the pokepuffs. I decided to make a sweet style pokepuff, like Sylvia did. I poured the mixture and gave Espurr it. "Mix that. Okay Espurr?" I asked it. Espurr did as it was told. It was whisking away. I gave Dedenne some of the batter to taste test. "How is it Dedenne?" I asked her. "De ne!" She exclaimed. She must have loved it. After Espurr was done mixing the batter, I poured it, and baked it. After about 6 minutes, it was done, leaving me only 2 and a half minutes to decorate them. They all came out of the oven. They were a pink/orange color and I decorated it with creamy colored vanilla frosting, and some Pink and Orange sprinkles to match with it. "There! Done!" I shrieked.

Only seconds after I said that, the host said, "time's up! Now let's see what the judge's pokemon think". I gave one pokepuff to each pokemon of the judges. None of them touched Shirley's pokepuffs. Only two of them ate Alice's, but they all devoured mine. "It would seem that the winner is obvious. Don't you think?" The male judge said. "It would seem that way" The middle judge said, "the winner is… Bonnie, her Dedenne and her Espurr!". I laughed in happiness. I made it to the performance rounds!

I went to the back to watch some other performance rounds. The pokemon seemed very disappointed with many of the pokepuffs. I wanna say about only 9 of the 24 pokepuff styles made were actually eaten. Every round there was a clear winner. Some of the pokepuffs made my pokemon drool.

"Now! It's time for the performance rounds! The 10 beautiful young ladies who made it this far, will show off their pokemon in their own unique way!" the host said. "They will go in order of the round they were in!". This meant I'd be going second. I asked Espurr and Dedenne if they remembered the routine. "You guys ready?", "De ne!", "Espurr!" they said excitedly. "Sylvia! You're on dear!" The backstage woman said. "Coming!" Sylvia shouted to her. She, and her two pokemon, Spritzee and Leafeon.

"Now, I present to you, Sylvia!" the host said. The crowd cheered.

Sylvia: Now Leafeon! Use Aromatherapy!

A sweet aroma filled the air. It materialized in a bright green way.

Sylvia: Spritzee! Use Fairy Wind!

The Red/Pink air collected and collided with the bright green air. They swirled and swirled together.

Sylvia: Now Leafeon! Shadow Ball!

The Shadow Ball shot into the whirls of scented air, and caused it to explode! The crowd cheered. "Impressive. Thank you Miss Sylvia!" the host told her.

"Bonnie! You're on!" the backstage woman called out. "Alright! Coming!" I said. Dedenne and Espurr on either shoulder of mine. When I surfaced, the crowd cheered loudly. Much louder than they did with Sylvia. The host signaled me to begin. I did so.

Bonnie: Alright let's go! Dedenne use Dazzling Gleam!

Dedenne shimmered a bright pink light and it was shooting out everywhere.

Bonnie: Now Espurr! Confusion!

Espurr remembered what to do. It twirled the Dazzling Whirl around it and Dedenne.

Bonnie: Now Dedenne! Thundershock!

Dedenne let out a Thundershock. Espurr knew what to do. But it waited for my orders. Such an obedient pokemon!

Bonnie: Now Espurr! Confusion once more!

Espurr turned the Thundershock into a Thunder Whirl. It looked so beautiful. I heard the crowd saying their oohs and ahs. It was time to finish it off.

Bonnie: Now Espurr! Collide them!

Espurr did what it was told and collided the attacks. Shiny Orange sparkles rained down slowly falling on us. It was even prettier than before.

The crowd lost their minds. They cheered so loudly for us. "Thank you for a shocking performance Bonnie!" the host thanked me. I was sent back to the waiting room. As soon as I got there, the other girls bombarded me saying things like, "Whoa!", "How did you DO that?", and "amazing!". Sylvia even came from behind and said,

"I thought I had this whole thing wrapped up. But you actually make this a competition. Thanks for giving me a reason to step up my game Bonnie!" Sylvia said. "Really? This was my debut…" I said. All the girls gasped. They must have thought I had a key or two. "Really!?" Sylvia said with a bit of shock in her voice, "I would have guessed you had two keys! That was amazing!". "Well it's not like you weren't. I thought you were gonna be tough to beat" I replied. "Sorry Bonnie, but I bet you won this time. I've been in one showcase before, but lost. I thought I was gonna take the show away, but I guess I got unlucky and had some surprisingly talented competition who turned out to be a debutant!" Sylvia said.

The performances flew by as Sylvia and I got to know each other, our pokemon got acquainted too. "Now, it's time to announce the winner!" the host shouted. "Please, may all the performances contestants come up!" We all got on the lift. We were all excited. Everyone thought the major contestants would be Sylvia and I.

"Alright audience! Make your votes!" the host shouted. Everyone grabbed their glowsticks. Only 4 of us scored anything at all. Sylvia, me, and two other girls. Sylvia, scored 3rd place, shortly after that, I was the only one still scoring points! The other performers watched as the yellow specs all flew into my key. "And it is with great pleasure, that I say the winner is…." The host started. The lights flew around me and other performers. I wanted to say I won, I thought I would too. But, until I saw results I had no way of knowing. "Performer Bonnie!" the host finished.

I won. I really won my very first showcase! I was so surprised that that happened. The crowd cheered my name, and in general! After some performers cried, others congratulated me, the host presented me the Princess Key.

"It is with great pleasure, that I award this Princess Key to Miss Bonnie!" the host said with a surprising hint of pleasure in his voice.

I giggled a bit, "I got my first Princess Key! Hooray!" I exclaimed. The crowd cheered for me.

Afterwards, I went to the dressing room to change back into my normal clothes. I couldn't believe it still. Some of the other girls had 1 key but had been in 3 or 4 showcases. After changing, I went back to find Max. "Bonnie! That was awesome! And you won too!" Max said to me. "Well I guess it takes just a bit of practice and some faith" I responded. "And… Bonnie… what you were you wearing made you look…" Max stuttered a bit. I didn't know what he was gonna say. "B-B-Beautiful" he finished.

The feeling got to me. He was being so adorable. I had to do it. So I… I did. I kissed him right on the lips and held it there. "W-wow Bonnie…" He said "that felt… amazing…". "I love you Max" I said and planted a kiss on the nose. "I love you too Bonnie" he replied. He picked me up and twirled me around. I planted another kiss on his forehead before he put me down. "Come on. Let's go to the Pokemon Center…" Max said.

We walked back to the Pokemon Center hand in hand. It was pretty much silent on the walk back. The contest had taken up 5 hours. It was now 3PM. After about a 20 minute walk, we reached the Pokemon Center.

"So what should we do for the rest of the day?" Max asked me. "Well you could always hang with me!" I heard a familiar voice. "Oh hey Brice!" I said. "I watched your showcase! Congratulations on your win! Espurr and Dedenne really knew what to do eh?" He asked me. "They sure did. Right before we met was our last practice" I answered him. "Know what Bonnie? I think we should do a double battle!" He said, "Come on it'll be fun! Your Espurr and Dedenne, versus my Espurr and Pidgey! How about it?". "Sure! Let's do it tomorrow morning. My pokemon are super tired from today so they need to relax a bit. Plus, they deserve it" I answered his question. He looked a bit disappointed but shook it off.

"Wait, what about your friend? Does he have any Pokemon?" he asked me. "Well he only has one. You could have a single battle with him" I responded, "It would also be good practice for him. He's collecting badges!". "Sure, what's his name again?" He asked. "Max" I answered.

Max's POV

"Hey Max!" I heard someone shout. "Yeah?" I answered. "Would you like to have a battle? Bonnie told me you're collecting badges. I'm gonna battle for my first tomorrow! So come on. How about it?" Brice asked me. "Sure!" We shook on it.

We went to the battlefield. Bonnie decided to take it on being the referee. "This will be a 1 on 1 match between Max Maple and Brice Martin! Battle begin!"

Brice: Espurr come on out!  
Max: Chespin let's roll!  
Espurr: Purr!  
Chespin: Pin Chespin!

Max: Chespin! Pin Missile go!  
Brice: Espurr! Use Covet!

Espurr was trying to be cute. Unfortunately for the Espurr, they were both boys. Meanwhile, the Pin Missile hit Espurr hard.

Brice: Espurr are you alright!  
Espurr: Espurr!  
Brice: Great! Use Confusion!  
Max: Chespin! Vine Whip!

No matter how hard it tried, it couldn't overpower the vines trying to approach it. Espurr eventually got tossed by the vines. Espurr lost the match.

Bonnie: Espurr is unable to battle! Chespin and Max are the winners!

"Oh well… guess I should have remembered when Bonnie said you had won a badge…" Brice said. "Well good luck with your gym battle tomorrow Brice!" I said to him. "Thanks! You too!" He replied. Soon after that, he dragged Bonnie off inside.

Bonnie's POV

"So Bonnie, wanna go grab so late dinner?" Brice asked me. "No thanks. I grabbed some with Max" I replied. "Why? Sorry Bonnie, but your friend is kinda weird…" he said. "Max is NOT weird! He's smart, fun, sweet, and romantic! He's everything I could ever want!" I practically screamed. "Wait, why'd you say romantic Bonnie?" he asked. "Because he's my BOYFRIEND" I said. "Oh. Well I'll go grab some dinner myself. See ya Bonnie!" Brice said. "See ya later!"

Brice was acting super weird. It infuriated me that he didn't like Max. But, I guess I'd just deal with it. It's not like he'd hurt him or anything… I went back to Max. It was about 9:30PM and I was getting sleepy. "Max, let's go to bed. I'm tired" I said. I put on a cuter face just in case "Oh geez, how could I say no to that face?" he pecked me on the forehead.

"Oh come on! You can do more than that!" I gave him another long kiss on the lips. He picked me up and twirled me around. "I love you Bonnie!" he said. I teared up a bit. I loved it when he said those three words. "I love you too Max!" I shouted.

We walked back upstairs, hand in hand and went to the room. We both slipped in the same bed one last time and went to sleep…


	4. All in a Day's Hike!

Me: I loved writing the last chapter too much! Anyways, you may have guessed what happens here, but in case you didn't, on with the chapter!

Bonnie's POV

I woke up and instantly remembered the battle I had promised Brice. I was gonna ignore what he said yesterday, and just battle him. I woke up Max before I went downstairs. "Wake up sleepy head…" I whispered. "5 more minutes mom…' he responded. "I'm not your mom! It's Bonnie!" I started to erupt in laughter. "Come on! Let's go eat. Then, I'll battle Brice!". "Sounds good to me" he replied.

We went downstairs to go eat some food. Max went to go check us out of the room. I grabbed him some bacon and eggs and myself a crepe. "Alright, I'm back! Thanks for getting me some food Bonnie! You're the best" Max said and began to chow down on his food. "No problem Max" I whispered and pecked him on the cheek. "I love you Bonnie" He said. "I love you too Max" I whispered back. We ate in silence after that. Not the awkward kind but the sweet kind.

"Alright! Let's watch you two battle!" Max exclaimed. "Alright! I'm ready to battle after all!" I replied. "So am I" Brice said coming out of nowhere. "Let's do it".

We went outside. Max decided since I refereed his battle that he'd referee mine. Fair's fair after all. "This is a 2 on 2 double battle between Bonnie and Brice. Battle begin!" Max shouted, signaling to start the battle.

Brice: Come on out! Fletchling, Espurr!

Bonnie: Let's go Dedenne, Espurr!  
Brice: Fletchling use Gust on her Espurr, Espurr use Confusion on Dedenne!  
Bonnie: Dedenne use Thundershock on Fletchling, Espurr use Attract on his Espurr!

Dedenne sent a Thundershock to the Fletchling, knocking it out. Espurr's Attract landed before his Espurr could do anything.

Max: Fletchling is unable to battle! Resume the battle!

Brice: Espurr! Use Confusion!

Bonnie: Thundershock!, Confusion!

The Confusion attacks balanced out, with my Espurr's a bit stronger than his. With the added Thundershock, Brice's Espurr was hit with the overpowering Confusion and my Dedenne's Thundershock.

Max: Brice's Espurr is unable to battle! The victory goes to Bonnie, Dedenne, and her Espurr!

My pokemon ran up and sat on either should like usual. "Dang. You're strong Bonnie…" Brice said. "Yeah. I guess so" I replied. "Good luck in your gym battle Brice. Remember it's a bug type gym, so your Espurr should be extra careful" Max chimed in. "Well, that's why I caught Fletchling. To be the Pokemon I battle with at her gym" Brice responded.

"Well Brice, see ya later!" I shouted out to him. Sure, he was fun to battle, but after he insulted Max, I had mixed feelings for him. It was about 10AM now. I went to go buy some Pokemon Food. Since we had 3 Pokemon and that could grow, we needed some more Pokemon Food. Max went to buy us some food. After about 30 minutes of shopping around, he picked us each out some Pecha Berries, some Turkey and Mustard Sandwiches and a box of brownies. That would keep us for about 3 days, even though it would only take a few hours to get to Lumiose City.

"Alright I got the Pokemon food too" I said. "Alright. Then let's hit the road!" Max exclaimed. We walked for about 15 minutes until we left the city.

Max's POV

Bonnie had won her first Princess Key. I had my first gym badge. We had both take our first steps to our dreams. We walked around route 4. Since Bonnie now had two Pokemon, I wanted to catch one should I could catch up.

"Hey Bonnie?" I asked her. "Hm? Yeah Max?" She asked. "Can we stop so I can try to catch a Pokemon?" I continued. "Why not? Of course" she answered. With that, we took a short stop so that I could catch a Pokemon. Within minutes, I saw one I liked. It was a Ralts. I wanted to catch it.

Max: Alright Chespin! Let's go!

Chespin: Chespin!  
Ralts: Ralts?  
Max: Pin Missile on Ralts! Go!

Chespin attacked the Ralts and left it still. While Ralts was struggling to get up, I threw a Pokeball.

Max: Go Pokeball!

It shook two times, but before it clicked, the Ralts bursted out.

Max: Oh no! Vine Whip Chespin!  
Chespin: Chespin!

Chespin launched another attack. Ralts looked a lot weaker. It could hardly get up.

Max: Now! Go Pokeball!

I threw another Pokeball at it, confident that this one would work. It shook three times, then boom, it clicked. "Alright! I caught… a Ralts!" I exclaimed. "Pin Chespin!" Chespin chimed, also celebrated its victory. "Congrats Max!" Bonnie said to me. She came up and gave me a hug.

"Come on. Let's get to Lumiose City before dark. Right before we took off, we fed the Pokemon their lunch and ate ours too. At about 12:30PM, we were back on the road. "It should be another 6 hours before we get there…" Bonnie said with a bit of disappointment in her voice. "Oh… Well I guess we gotta keep going.

We walked for another 4 and a half hours. It was 5PM. Bonnie looked like she was about to pass out. While she was used to doing a lot of walking from travels with Ash, Clemont and Serena, she seemed a bit tired still. "I'm… so… tired…" she got herself to say.

Even though I had my bag on, which held Pokemon food, our food, our stuff, everything. I told her this, "Bonnie, I'll carry you like a princess" I said to her. "O-Okay.." she stuttered a bit.

I picked her up and carried her like a princess. She wrapped her arms around me. But, right before I started to walk, she gave me a soft kiss on the lips, and said "I love you Max. You're so sweet to me…". "I love you too…" I whispered to her. With that she fell asleep. Because I carried her, I didn't actually reach Lumiose until about 9PM. After 4 hours of carrying her, I had to hail a cab.

"Where to kid?" the cab driver asked me. "A hotel. Any at all…" I told him. After that he was off in the traffic. After about 30 minutes of driving, we stopped at a gorgeous hotel. "That'll be 34 pokedollars please" he said. I'll have to remember this cab company. They're really cheap. I paid him his money. But, right before I left to go inside, he asked, "But, why are you holding her like that?". "He got super tired on the long walk here so I carried her here…" I replied. "You know kid. You're a great friend" He said. He handed me back my money and said, "here kid. You're ride was free". I took the money from him and said, "thank you so much!". With that, I walked inside Hotel Richissime. I walked up to the front desk.

"Hello sir. What can I do for you today?" The concierge asked me. "Could I get a room to stay in?" I asked him. "Sure. It's 250 pokedollars a night. Will you be able to pay that?" He asked me. "We only need tonight and tomorrow night" I told him. I searched through my wallet. I had about 1000 pokedollars. Enough to pay for this place. "Here" I handed him 500 pokedollars. "Enjoy your stay sir. By the way, here is the key to your room. 502. The only room we have available" He added in.

He said it was the only room available. I instantly thought that the room would be just a small room. I took the elevator, still with Bonnie in my arms. She looked so at peace when she slept. The elevator opened. There were only two rooms on this floor. It was also the highest one. I wanted to get my hopes up if it was a suite room. But I didn't just in case. I opened the door and sure enough, it was a suite. It had two beds, a luxury bathroom, a kitchen already stocked with luxury food for people and Pokemon, and service for the suite rooms only.

Before I did anything else. I looked at the time. It was 9:43PM. It was mega late. I was mega tired too. I lay Bonnie on one bed, and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Bonnie" I whispered to her. She smiled in her sleep. I went to my bed and instantly, passed out.

Me: I loved the ending parts. So freakin' cute! Oh well. Back to writing more chapters. Were like, 1/10 the way through the story. Yeah. This one is least set for 38 chapters! If not more! Oh well. Back to writing. Peace.


	5. Out on the town!

Me: Well wasn't the second half of the last chapter cute huh? Well now, on with the next chapter.

Bonnie's POV

I wake up in a bed I've never seen before. Max is in the bed beside mine. He's so adorable when he sleeps. I look at the time. It's 8:13AM. I decided to wake up Max. "Wakey wakey sleepy head!" I whispered to him. "Huh!?" He shot up. Unlike yesterday, he woke up immediately. "Oh… hi Bonnie… Morning" he said to me. "Where are we?" I asked him. "Well we're in Lumiose City. You fell asleep while I was carrying you. We didn't get to the room until 10PM last night!" Max said. "Oh.." I started, "thanks for carrying me here Max…" I said. "I love you Max".

I planted a huge kiss on his lips. He, after that, tried to get out of the bed, but then said, "Ow! I can't move my dang limbs!". He was in a lot of pain. I instantly felt bad. I knew why he was. He carried me, the bag and all my stuff too. He carried more than his own weight overall for over 4 hours. "Max…" I started to cry "I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate…" tears were running down my face. "Bonnie don't cry" he wiped away my tears. I hugged him on the bed. "You were tired, and I love you Bonnie. It was my choice really…" Max said trying to make me feel better. "Geez, I'm starving". "Well we haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. Neither have our Pokemon" I finished.

I sent out all of our Pokemon. Espurr, Dedenne, Chespin and our new friend Ralts. I gave all of them some Pokemon food. Ralts looked VERY confused. "Hi Ralts. Your trainer isn't feeling too well. He's in that bed, over there!" I said to the Ralts. Ralts decided to meet Max later. I went to go call room service.

"Hey, is this room service? Hi I'd like to order some Original Style Pancakes, some French Toast, and two sides of bacon…. Ok thanks, bye" I hung up the phone. I decided to just keep Max company while we waited for our food.

"So Max, you carried me, and our stuff here?" I asked him. "Yeah, but it took much longer than scheduled. Instead of arriving there at 6:30, I got there at 9" Max added. "I'm sorry again for all that. I was just tired but if it was too much you should have just woken me up" I added. I didn't want Max suffering for me. Not like he was now. He deserved better.

We cuddled there in silence. I had my arms wrapped around him. It wasn't for about 25 minutes, until we heard a knock on the door. I went to go check who it was.

"Here's breakfast" the room service lady said. She brought the food inside, and left. Max tried to grab his food, but his limbs wouldn't budge. He was in too much pain. "Max…. I'll feed you. I owe you one too" I said. "Okay Bonnie" he said. He didn't want to get fed by someone, but it was his only option.

"Ok Max, say ah!" I said. I was smiling with a huge blush on my face. I thought it was so cute. He opened his mouth and I fed him pieces of his French Toast one by one. "Tastes yummy!" Max said. "I'm glad you like it Max! Say ah again!" I told him. He opened his mouth and I fed him another bit of French Toast. We did that over and over until all he ate it all.

"Thanks Bonnie. I owe you one" Max said. "You don't owe me a thing Max. You carried me while I slept for over four hours, all I did was feed you…" I said to him. "I love you Max. You're amazing". "I love you too Bonnie…" he whispered to me. I planted a soft kiss on his lips. He kissed back. "I'm feeling much better Bonnie. Thank you" he said.

He got up. While he was walking a bit slower than usual because of his aches, he could move a bit more. "What do you wanna do today Bonnie?" he asked me. "Well, my family lives in Lumiose City. Maybe we could go see my dad" I told him "Maybe also go to the Juice Shoppe and maybe the Frappe shop too?". "Sure!" he shouted. With that, we left the hotel room. "Apparently while you were out, the only room left was the suite. I also have tonight already paid for here" Max said. I was fascinated by what he did. His strength and caring make me love him even more.

We left the hotel. "Where to first?" I asked him. "Hm… maybe the Juice Shoppe. It'll help wake us up a bit more I bet" Max said. "Sure!" I said. With that, we walked over to Autumnal Avenue to the Juice Shoppe.

"Welcome to the Lumiose Juice Shoppe! How may I help you today?" the cashier said. "I'll have a Pink Shake!" I said. "Can I get a Burst Shake please?" Max asked. "Alright kids, that'll be 16 pokedollars" the cashier told us. We each handed over half the money from our wallets. After five minutes, she gave us our shakes.

"Yum… mine is sweet!" I said. "Mine's really tangy!" Max added. We sat there and laughed for no good reason. I really enjoyed spending my time with him. "So now what Max?" I asked him "How about we go to my parents?". "Sure" Max said. With that, I led him to my parent's house on Estival Avenue. It was a short walk, but we eventually winded up at my house. I knocked on the door.

"Well hello there Bonnie! How's your journey been so far?" my dad asked me. "It's been great. I even won my first showcase!" I pulled out my Princess Key. It was so sparkly. "Wow Bonnie! You WON your debut showcase! I couldn't be prouder!" He picked me up and hugged me. Then he noticed Max and put me down. "Who's this Bonnie?" he asked me. "This is my friend Max!" I told him. He didn't need to know we were a thing. "He's been travelling with me on my journey". "Well nice to meet you Max! Come on inside".

Max's POV

I walked inside of Bonnie's house. It was pretty standard. It seemed new to me because I had never been inside of a Kalosian home before. It was nice. Very pretty. "So Max, Bonnie's been doing showcases. What about you?" Bonnie's dad asked me. "I'm collecting gym badges! I already won one badge, but I'll keep collecting" I replied. "Well eventually, you'll be battling my son, the Lumiose Gym Leader. He's strong too" he said. After about 1 more hour of talking, we were on our way.

"Hey Max, it's about noon now. Should we go get lunch?" Bonnie asked. "Well we were planning to get some Frappes at that place on Hibernal. I'm pretty sure they also serve sandwiches" I said. "Sure! I was also hoping we could go to Restaurant Le Yeah for dinner tonight. Does that sound okay?" Bonnie questioned. "Alright. Let's do it!" I shouted. Bonnie giggled a bit. We walked for about 45 minutes. We got to the Frappe Shoppe at about 1PM.

"Welcome to Le Frappe Boutique! What may I get you on this beautiful day?" The cashier asked us. "I'd like a Marshmallow Frappe and a Turkey and Mustard sandwich please!" Bonnie told the woman. "I'll have a Cookie Dough Frappe and a Caesar Wrap please" I told the woman. "Okay, that'll be 57 pokedollars. I was about to pay her the money, but Bonnie stopped me. "Please Max, you paid for the rooms and carried me 4 hours. Lemme take this one okay?". "Okay Bonnie" I replied. I felt guilty having her pay, but after I remembered why she offered to, it made perfect sense to me. It was only about 5 minutes of waiting until she gave us our food. We sat down and found a table.

"Wow this food is amazing!" We said in unison. We gobbled down our food. The wrap and sandwich were devoured in 2 minutes. After that, we left and walked back to the hotel to relax until we'd go get dinner. We walked for about 20 minutes before we reached the hotel. Right before that we both finished our frappes and trashed them. We walked inside. "Hey Max. I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna take a nap while we're up there if you don't mind" Bonnie asked me. "Alright. I'll be watching a movie" I replied. I didn't know what movie, but some.

Bonnie's POV

We walked into the suite. Max turned on a movie about the Sinnoh/Kanto war 80 years ago. It was more of a dramatic history movie than just a movie. I knew Max was tired from the walking he did, and I also figured his muscles were a bit sore. I waited until he fell asleep. Within minutes, he fell asleep. I wanted to cuddle him. I wanted to be near him. I waited a few more minutes just to be sure, then I climbed into his bed and fell asleep next to him. I wrapped my arms around him and slept.

Max's POV

I woke up. It was dark out. I remembered we were going to Restaurant Le Yeah at 7PM. I looked at the clock and it was 8:30… Next thing I saw was Bonnie sleeping next to me. She was so adorable. Like she always did, she looked at peace. Then I remembered she fell asleep on her bed. Maybe she woke up shortly after and came here? I wasn't sure. "Bonnie?" I shook her awake. "Hm? What?" Bonnie said tiredly. "We missed our reservations. Sorry…" I told her. "Oh Max…" she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay. We can order something. I'm actually not hungry". "Well we should at least feed the pokemon" I said. I tossed Chespin and Ralts's pokeballs out. "Chespin!", "Ralts!" They chimed. Bonnie did the same. "Hi Ralts! I'm your trainer Max! Nice to meet you!" Ralts and I shook hands. I then took out the food and fed it to them, Bonnie gave her Pokemon their food as well.

"Now you get to sleep outside the Pokeball tonight!" Bonnie said. With that they celebrated, ate, and went off to find a place to sleep. Espurr went on my bed, Chespin went in the corner, Dedenne also went to my bed, and Ralts slept next to Chespin. Bonnie and I shared a bed by accident. After that, we all went to sleep.

Me: Is it me, or when Bonnie fed Max his food was it too cute! Just for those asking, no. Max will not be battling the Lumiose Gym until later in the story. Bonnie's next showcase is in Camphrier Town as well. Alright. Back to writing. Peace.


	6. On our way!

Me: Well this is the next chapter of the adventure! For those of you wondering, Brice and Sylvia ARE recurring characters. Also, I don't really need to be writing that their Pokemon are there eating with them. Just know they are there. Just wanted to put that out there. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! On with it!

Max's POV

I woke up. Today was gonna be a long hike through Route 5. I had to wake up Bonnie first. She was sleeping peacefully right next to me. "Wake up…" I whispered to her. "Hm?" She asked. After that she got up immediately. "Is it time to go?" She asked. "Yeah. Let's order some breakfast" I answered. "We skipped dinner too…".

I went to the phone to place our order. "Hey, can we get two orders of scrambled eggs, and sides of bacon please?... Alright, thanks bye" I said while ordering. About 20 minutes later, our food arrived.

Knock knock we heard at the door. I opened it. "Hello there! Here's your food!" the delivery man said. "Thank you sir!" I said and took the food. I closed the door behind me.

I gave Bonnie her food, and ate mine. We gave our okemon their food too. We all finished in about 5 minutes. "Alright guys! Return!" We said in unison. We returned our Pokemon. "I guess it's time to check out isn't it?" Bonnie asked me. "Yep. We got another all day hike ahead of us. If we leave now, we'll be in Camphrier Town by 3PM" I added. "Okay let's go!" Bonnie said.

We checked out of the hotel and left. Luckily, outside the hotel, there were tons of cabs. We went into the first one there was. "Where to?" the cab driver said. "To the route 5 gate" I told her. She stepped on it. Clearly more driven to give us satisfied service than make us pay more. That's what I loved about Kalos. They were bent on satisfaction. Within a surprisingly fast 15 minutes. We ended up at the gate. "Alright kids, that'll be 19 pokedollars. I paid her the money and we left".

"My GPS says we'll be there by 3PM if we walk non-stop" I said. "Well we should stop for lunch at some point" Bonnie replied. With that, we started our day's walk there. Bonnie had a showcase to compete in tomorrow so we had reason to be there quickly. We walked for about 4 hours, until it was noon. We stopped for lunch. We brought out all of our Pokemon, fed them, then ate our sandwiches we bought about 2 days back. Luckily, I had a refrigerating compartment in my bag.

"Well well well look who it is!" I heard a somewhat familiar voice say. "Sylvia!" Bonnie exclaimed. "So Bonnie, is this that cute boy you described? You clearly weren't exaggerating a thing. He's cute for sure!" Sylvia remarked.

"So Bonnie, how about a battle? 2 on 2. It would help get our pokemon better at performing. Great practice too". "Alright Sylvia! Let's do it!" Bonnie said. She seemed very excited about having a battle with a rival.

Bonnie's POV

A battle with Sylvia! It was on now. Max decided to be the referee. "This will be a 2 on 2 single battle match! Whoever's Pokemon wins the battle will be declared the winner! Battle begin!" He shouted.

Bonnie: Go Espurr!  
Sylvia: Come on out Leafeon!  
Espurr: Purr!  
Leafeon: Leafeon leaf!  
Sylvia: Leafeon! Use Razor Leaf!  
Bonnie: Espurr! Confusion!

Espurr took control of the Razor Leaf and sent it back to the Leafeon. It was hit with it's own attack plus the Confusion. It was knocked out.

Max: Leafeon is unable to battle! Espurr is the winner!

Sylvia: Come on out Spritzee!  
Spritzee: Spritzee!  
Sylvia: Use Dazzling Gleam!

One thing Espurr couldn't retract was light. She knew that. She used Spritzee's attack to make Espurr vulnerable. Espurr wasn't knocked out, but took a lot of damage.

Bonnie: Espurr! Use Echoed Voice!

Espurr hurt Spritzee's ears. I knew that Spritzee had enhanced hearing. That had the possibility of knocking it out. Spritzee was flown back, but not knocked out.

Sylvia: Use Fairy Wind!  
Bonnie: Dodge!

Both did as told. Espurr dodged Spritzee's attack.

Bonnie: Use Echoed Voice on more time!  
Espurr: ESPURR!

Espurr shrieked so loudly, everyone covered their ears. Spritzee was knocked out after too much

Max: Spritzee is unable to battle! Espurr wins! Which means the match goes to Bonnie!

"Alright!" I cheered. "Aw man… I thought I had you. Anyways, will you be in the Camphrier Town showcase Bonnie?" Sylvia asked me. "Of course! Time to earn my second key!" I replied. "Well it won't be that easy. I've come up with a new routine, sure to beat yours this time around" Sylvia said all cocky. "Well, bye Bonnie. I'll be on my way". She left with that. I needed to spend all day training for that showcase now. We had to hit the road now, but once we got to the Pokemon Center, it practice until dusk.

We walked for about 4 more hours. It was about 4PM when we finally arrived at the Camphrier Pokemon Center. "Max, I'm gonna go practice my routine with these two!" I told him. "Okay Bonnie. I'll be training in the woods if you need me" He said. With that, we went our separate ways to train.

Bonnie: Alright! Dedenne use Misty Terrain!

Dedenne let loose a massive amount of pink, sparkly air.

Bonnie: Now Espurr! Use Confusion!

Instead of using it on the move, it lifted Dedenne. Dedenne was levitated onto the Misty Terrain, and it was steadied there.

Bonnie: Now Dedenne! Finish it with thunder shock!

Dedenne thunder shocked the Misty Terrain. After about 5 seconds of blasting it, it exploded like a beach pink colored star shape. "Great job you two! Let's do it again!" I said. We practiced that all day.

Max's POV

Chespin, Ralts and I went to go train in the woods. I decided to have them spar against each other. After a few hours, this happened.

Max: Chespin! Vine Whip! Ralts use Psywave!

Those two attacks didn't collide. The Psywave powered right through the Vine Whip.

Max: Chespin! You okay?  
Chespin: Chespin pin!

Without my consent, Ralts launched a Fairy Wind at Chespin. Chespin looked super under pressure. Until it started sparkling under a blue light.

Max: Could it be? Is it evolving?

I was surprised that this was happening. It wasn't what I had anticipated.

Quilladin: Quilladin!

I pulled out my Pokedex. It echoed, "Quilladin. The spiny armor Pokemon. They strengthen their lower bodies by running into one another. They are very kind and won't start fights". "Wow a Quilladin!" I shouted. I checked my phone. It was 9PM. I decided to go look for Bonnie now.

"Bonnie? Bonnie!?" I shouted. "Yeah Max?" She popped up in front of me. She must have heard me. Look what happened. "Come on out!" I sent out Quilladin "Quill!" Quilladin said. "Woah! Chespin evolved!" She exclaimed. "Hey let's go get some dinner. I fed my Pokemon, but we should eat now" I said. "I fed mine too. We finished practice only 30 minutes ago" Bonnie added. After that, we went to go eat.

We arrived at the cafeteria. I grabbed some Steak and some Mashed Potatoes. Bonnie ate some pasta, with some strawberries and a bit of cake. "Mmm… Yummy!" We both said simultaneously. "Well if it isn't the lovely duo!" I heard yet another familiar voice say. "Brice?" Bonnie said. "You know it! Hey wanna battle either of you? Espurr and Fletchinder could use some training!" Brice finished. "How about I battle you tomorrow. Bonnie has a showcase. She'll be a bit busy" I said. "Sounds good to me" Brice said. After that, he walked off.

"Yawn… Bonnie I'm tired. I'm gonna hit the hay" I told her. "Okay" she added. She followed me to our room. I opened it. There were two beds. "Alright. Goodnight Bonnie" I kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Max, I love you…" she pulled me in and gave me a kiss on the lips. We were both blushing like crazy. We both went to sleep in silence after that.

Me: Yeah. This chapter (in my opinion) wasn't as cutesy as some of the past ones, but it flows a bit at least. Anyways, next up, Bonnie's second showcase! I hope you enjoy it from here on. Anyways, peace out!


	7. Familiar Faces and a Showcase!

Me: This chapter's of course, the Camphrier town showcase. Yeah, that's pretty much it. Or is it? On with the chapter now!

Bonnie's POV

I woke up. It was time for my second showcase. I was so excited! Espurr and Dedenne were too! We were gonna win our showcase. "Max, wake up! Time for the showcase!" I shouted in his ear. "Ah! What the heck Bonnie!?" He shouted back. Well he was awake. "I woke you up!" I said. "My showcase begins at 10AM. It's 8:30". We went downstairs for breakfast. I nabbed some bacon and left. "Hey Bonnie! Wait! You don't need to be there until 9:30!" Max shouted behind me. I just wanted to win my next showcase. Everything else could wait. It wasn't until I bumped into someone.

"Oof!" I said. "Hey what's the big idea!" the woman said. "Huh?" I answered. "Bonnie!?" the woman said. "Serena!? What are you doing here!?" I shrieked. Serena was here. I didn't know why. "Well, I could ask the same about you. But, I'm here for some time off. I lost my first master showcase, but whatever" Serena said. "I'm actually on my way to the showcase right now!" I answered. "Cool! This your first one?" Serena asked me. "Nope, it's my second. Look, I won this Princess Key back in Santalune City!" I showed her my Princess Key. "You WON your debut showcase!? Wow Bonnie that's incredible!" She said. "Well now that you're in it, I have reason to watch it. I guess I'll be headed there later!" Serena said to me. "See you after you win Bonnie!" Serena said.

I ran off to the Stadium. I registered for the showcase and went backstage to change into my outfit. I was ready for the showcase. Then, I sent out my Pokemon. "De ne!", "Espurr!" they cried. They were excited to compete too. It was then, I saw Sylvia. "Hey Sylvia!" I said as I walked up to her. "Hi Bonnie. You better look out now, my routine this time around will knock your socks off" she responded. Espurr alone was able to defeat both her Pokemon last time. My team is a bit stronger I'd think. Right after we had finished talking, sure enough, the showcase started.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the Camphrier town's very own Pokemon showcase! Today, we have 27 beautiful young ladies here performing in front of us! The winner will be awarded this Princess Key! Now, let us decide the first appeal round! Look! It's Pokemon styling!

Pokemon styling. For this, I'd use Espurr. Considering Espurr's only using Confusion next, I decided to give it more attention. "Sylvia, Delila, Lilly. You're on" the backstage woman said.

"Now let's welcome the first round of stylists!" He welcomed them all. "Now let the styling begin!". Sylvia styled her Spritzee, Delila styled a Skiddo, and Lilly styled a Floette. After about 10 minutes, the host said, "time's up! Let's see Delila and her Skiddo!". Delila and her Skiddo were brought out. The Skiddo was wearing only some green sparkles, a leaf hat, and some boots on its hooves. People clapped a bit out of feeling bad for the Skiddo, but no one really liked it much. "Let's see Lilly and her partner Floette!". Lily and her Floette came out of their stall. Floette was wearing a Blue bow to match its flower, some ribbons on its flower, and cute gloves. The crowd clapped a lot more but it wasn't that great. "Now for last, Sylvia and Spritzee!". Sylvia came out with her Spritzee. Spritzee had a white bowler with pink ribbon on it, and some beads around its neck. The crowd clapped a lot more this time however. "Now it's time to cast your votes!" the host shouted. Everyone grabbed their glowsticks, and voted. Sylvia clearly won by a longshot. "The winner is Sylvia and her Spritzee!" the host said.

I watched round after round until it was the last one. I wasn't even called up. I figured I must be up now. I was sure enough. Me, a girl named Chance, and another girl named Lola were up. "Now let's welcome the last round of performers!" he said. We all came up. "10 minutes on the clock! Begin!"

I decided to style Espurr in some Pearl Finished boots, some cute little cloth gloves, a beige silk shirt and a cute white scarf. It took me about 5 minutes just to get the shirt on. After that I slipped on its boots and scarf. "Time's up!". I zoned out the rest of the world. And I forgot the gloves! Oh no. We were gonna get hit hard for that I bet.

"Let's see Bonnie and her Espurr!" Our door opened. Espurr and I walked across the stage. The crowd roared louder than they had the rest of the whole competition. They wouldn't stop either! Espurr was even eating this up and she struck some poses, making the crowd cheer even MORE than before. I saw Serena sitting next to Max. They were cheering so much too! Espurr and I took our bow and walked to the standing pad. The next two pokemon got claps but not NEARLY as loudly as ours. "Time to cast your votes!" the host announced. Nearly EVERY single speck was green and flying into my voting key. Chance got some and Lola got absolutely none. "The winner by a massive amount is Bonnie! With her Espurr!" the host exclaimed. I was so happy. Performance rounds yet again. We were here to win a Princess Key and not to mess around.

"Alright! Time for the performance rounds! They, instead will be going opposite the way they won. Which means, Bonnie stay here! You're up!" the host told me. "Alright!" I exclaimed. I sent out Dedenne and we all knew what to do. Within seconds, we kicked it off.

Bonnie: Alright! Dedenne use Misty Terrain!

Dedenne let loose a massive amount of pink, sparkly air. Just like we'd practiced.

Bonnie: Espurr, Confusion go!

It lifted Dedenne. Dedenne was levitated onto the Misty Terrain, and it was steadied there.

Bonnie: Now Dedenne! Finish it with Thundershock!

Dedenne Thunder Shocked the Misty Terrain. After about 5 seconds of blasting it, it exploded like a beach pink colored star shape. Espurr and Dedenne after the performance landed on my shoulder. There were tiny particles all around the field this time, they had mass. I caught one that was slowly falling. It was a fluffy white sphere that was a collection of air. The crowd roared once more. Espurr and Dedenne both struck a pose too. The crowd laughed a bit. With that, we went back into the waiting room. "So how was that Dedenne, Espurr?" I asked them. "Dedenne!", "Purr! Espurr!" they roared. They clearly had lots of fun on stage. We watched the performances one by one. I had confidence until Sylvia performed.

Sylvia: Leafeon! Use Leaf Storm!

Leafeon blasted a massive amount of leaves into the air. It was forming a tornado shape.

Sylvia: Alright Spritzee, Moonblast go!

Spritzee launched a massive moon-shaped rock at the leaf storm. The leaves formed a storm around the moon-shaped rock.

Sylvia: Now! Leafeon! Finish it with Leaf Blade!

Leafeon leapt up and launched a Leaf Blade. It cut the storm in half and a massive explosion happened. Green chunks of rock fell on people. "Ow!", "What the hell?", "Why?" were some of the things people said getting hit on the rocks. Half the crowd clapped amazed. The other half were rubbing their heads. We all approached the stage. It was time to declare the winner of the showcase.

"Now everyone, cast your final votes!" the host said. The whole crowd flashed their glowsticks. Only 3 of us 9 girls got any votes. Sylvia, a girl named Ariel, and I. Sylvia got 3rd again. "The winner is Bonnie!" the host announced. The crowd roared. I couldn't believe it. Two Princess Keys already. One more and I could compete in the Master Class! I ran backstage and changed. After 5 minutes, I got out and saw Max and Serena waiting there for me.

"That was awesome Bonnie! You have talent!" Serena told me. "Yeah Bonnie! Two keys already! You're on fire!" Max added. "Thanks you guys!" I told them. Together, we walked out of the stadium, only to see Brice right there. "Oh hey Bonnie, Max, girl I don't know. Bonnie I saw everything. Two keys! Wow!" Brice shouted. "Well don't forget you and Max are battling right?" I told him. "Yeah Max. Right here, right now!" Brice said. "Alright!" Max said.

Max's POV

Time for a battle against Brice. Once again, we did need the practice. It would always help, and that's fact. "This is a one on one battle between Brice and Max! Begin!" Serena said. She decided to be the referee.

Max: Quilladin! Go!  
Brice: Fletchinder! Come on out!  
Quilladin: Quill!  
Fletchinder: Fletch!  
Max: Quilladin! Rollout go!  
Brice: Fletchinder use Flame Charge!

They collided. Fletchinder went flying. After being hit by a Rock type move, it could've been devastating.

Brice: Flame Burst! Go!

Fletchinder blasted fire at Quilladin. Quilladin took damage, but it had to use Rollout again. It hit. Dealing much more damage than last time. Fletchinder was rendered out of the match. At least in my book.

Serena: Fletchinder is unable to battle! Quilladin wins!

"Yes! Go Quilladin! You did it!" I shouted and returned it. "Wow Max. You're really good" Brice said. "I still can't believe Bonnie earned two keys so quickly…" Serena said. With that, we all went back to the Pokemon Center.

Bonnie's POV

It was about 5PM. I was super tired. I talked with Serena for a few hours, Max and Brice did some sparring and that was that. After a lot of time passed. I decided that I was gonna go to sleep. I entered the bathroom to take a shower, but I saw Max without clothes on. I closed the door before I noticed I was there. After a few minutes, he came out.

"Hey Bonnie. How's Serena?" he asked me. "She's great! She lost her first Master Class showcase, but she came here because she's going to the Ambrette Town showcase" I answered. "That's good" he said. "Max. I love you…" I told him and kissed him on the nose. "I love you too Bonnie. You're the most amazing person there is. How could I not love you?" he asked. I climbed into his bed and wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep.

Me: Sorry if that last part felt random. But sometimes, random can lead to cute. Anyways, real life calls! Peace!


	8. His Day!

Me: Okay, I have way too much fun writing showcases. Anyways, I planned this chapter to be a bit shorter than the rest of them. But who really, who knows what'll happen if I have too much fun with this? No one. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Max's POV

I woke up. Bonnie must have rolled on top of me in our sleep, because she was lying right on top of me. I had to move her off a bit. I lifted her up a bit and was trying to let her sleep. It was 9AM, but we had nowhere to be right now. But, she woke up. "Morning Max" she whispered. She was clearly tired. "You can go back to sleep Bonnie. We have nowhere to be today" I told her. "Well… more or less…" Bonnie said. I had no idea what she meant by that. We had nowhere to be. At least I thought it seemed.

We went to the cafeteria and went to eat. I nabbed some eggs and that was it. I wasn't too hungry. Bonnie, however, ate like no one's business. She had some eggs, bacon, french toast, pancakes, and some waffles. She wolfed it all down in 10 minutes. "Whoa Bonnie! You ate a ton of food! You okay?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'm just really hungry. I skipped lunch AND dinner and only ate bacon yesterday for breakfast. I'm starving" She answered. "But, not anymore. I'm full now".

"So what should we do today?" I asked her. "Actually Max, I have plans" Bonnie said. I had no idea what her "plans" were, but it seemed like that's what we were doing today. "So Bonnie, where'd Serena go?" I asked. "She left last night around 8:30. She said she was gonna get ahead on her long hike to Ambrette Town" Bonnie replied. "Oh…" I said.

Bonnie's POV

Max hadn't the slightest idea what we were doing today. I wanted to make this his day. "Hey Max, I decided I'm gonna take you on a day of surprises!" Now for the first one, we're gonna go to a place I think you'd enjoy!" I exclaimed, trying to get him excited.

I led him down one of the two castles in the town. It was the Battle Chateau. I thought he would love it because he loves to battle. After about 20 minutes of walking, "Tada! Here we are!" I exclaimed. "Wow! Is this the Battle Chateau?" Max shouted. "Sure is!" I said. We walked inside after that.

"Welcome to the Battle Chateau. How may we help you today?" A butler asked me. "Hi I'm Max! I'd like to battle here!" Max told him. "Do you have a title?" the butler asked him. "I don't have one, no…" Max said. "Well I think you should get one Max!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Why hello Miss Viola. How are you on this fine day?" the butler asked her. "I'm fine thank you. So Max, you don't have a title yet?" Viola asked me. "Nope. I plan to get one now if it's possible" Max told her. "Miss Viola, are you acquainted with this boy?" the butler questioned her. "I am. He's one of my victors" Viola answered him. "Well with that, I'd gladly give you the title of a Baron! Congratulations Max!" the butler finished. "Thank you sir!" Max said.

Max's POV

After that, Bonnie and I headed to the battlefield. Max was gonna battle of course. He and another girl were the only ones there.

Maid: This is a one on one battle between Baron Max and Viscountess Fiona! Battle begin!

Max: Quilladin let's go!  
Fiona: Come out my dear Swirlix!  
Quilladin: Quill!  
Swirlix: Swirlix!  
Fiona: Swirlix! Fairy Wind!  
Max: Quilladin! Use Needle Arm!

The two attacks Collided. Quilladin absorbed the Fairy Wind's power and launched it in its Needle Arm. Knocking out Swirlix instantly.

Maid: Swirlix is unable to battle! Quilladin is the winner! Which means that the match goes to Baron Max!

"Alright!" I shouted. I won a match and was proud of myself. Especially since I was a Baron. I battled more and more people over the course of two hours. It was 12:30PM when Bonnie said, "Hey Max, why not go someplace else?" I responded, "Sure but where?". "Well… we could relax at the Pokemon Center. I have a place we could be at 4" Bonnie added. "Okay…" I said.

We left the Battle Chateau. We had another 20 minute walk back to the Pokemon Center and we relaxed there for a bit. Nurse Joy healed Max's Pokemon and we took naps until 3:20PM. "Alright Max, let's get going!" Bonnie said. "Okay. But where are we going anyways?" I asked her. "You'll see" Bonnie finished. We left our pokemon with Nurse Joy for the day.

Bonnie's POV

We were on our way to the restaurant. He said this was his favorite food when we first met. I hoped he would enjoy it. "Here we are!" I said. "Oh my gosh! Crepes!" Max shrieked. Camphrier Town is home to the most famous crepe place in Kalos. I thought he'd love it here. We walked inside and sat down. It was a restaurant that was famous for its crepes.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you today?" a waitress asked us. "Good. I'll have a brownie Frappe and a strawberry and chocolate crepe" I told her. "And I'll get a cookie dough Frappe and a cheese crepe please" Max said. "Alright. They'll be right out" the waitress said walking away. "So Bonnie, thanks for bringing me here. You're the greatest" Max said, I blushed. "Well Max, this isn't all I have planned for tonight" I told him. Right as I was about to tell him what, the food arrived. "Alright, here you are" she gave us our food. "Can I grab you two anything else?" she asked us. "Yes ma'am. Just the check" I told her. She came back with the check 15 minutes later. We had just finished eating. "Here you go" she dropped off the check. We looked outside and it was about 6PM now. The last thing I wanted to show him started at 7:15. I knew we couldn't make it in time if we walked so I called a cab. Within 15 minutes. He arrived.

"Where to?" the cab driver said. "Parfum Palace" I told him. "Parfum Palace! Bonnie that's amazing!" Max said. We arrived at 6:50PM. 25 minutes to spare. "That'll be 61 pokedollars" the cab driver said. I paid him and we got out of the car. Parfum Palace was so beautiful! We walked inside and met the servants.

"Welcome. Are you a guest for today's show?" a servant asked me. "Yes. Under the name of Bonnie" I told him. "Alright. You're all set" he replied. "It says here you have a balcony view. Please follow me to your location" we followed him. I had reserved two spots on the balcony for Max and I. With that, we reached the balcony.

"So Bonnie, what're we doing here?" Max asked me. "Wait for it…" I answered. Right then, on cue, the fireworks started. They blasted in shapes of Furfrou, Meowstic, and Eevee. "Wow Bonnie! You brought me places I'd want to go to all day! Bonnie, you did this for me?" he asked. "Of course Max! I care for you and want you to be happy. I also still owe you from the hike on Route 4…" I answered. "Bonnie… I did that because I love you. Love isn't debt, it's just… love. And that's what I have for you Bonnie. I love you" Max answered. "I love you too Max" I whispered.

We shared a kiss on the lips for a few minutes. We held it until we had to separate for air. "Right as we separated, a firework in the shape of a heart exploded. "Well it's over Bonnie. Should we go to the Pokemon Center?" Max asked. "Yeah. That's it for the day" I told him.

We took a cab back to the Pokemon Center. It was about 45 minutes. We arrived back at 8:30PM. We were exhausted from all we did today. "Bonnie, thanks for the amazing day. You're the best" Max said. I turned fire engine red. "Y-your welcome Max" I said. We both went to hit the hay. We were tired.

We went into the room. Max went onto his bed. I crept into his bed too, and grabbed his hand under the blanket. "Max… I love you, goodnight…" I said. "Goodnight Bonnie, I love you too" Max said. We both drifted off to sleep.

Me: I loved writing this one. It just took FOREVER. Anyways, from the next chapter on, chapters won't be in consecutive days. For instance, the next chapter will be 3 days after this. Anyways, I have stuff to do outside the writing world. Peace.


	9. A Team's Revolution!

Me: K guys, I'm super duper sorry for not releasing a chapter this past week. With going to the Big Apple, tons of trains, plains, packing etc. I haven't had time to publish anything. Well, I'm back so yeah. Because I'm limiting this to only 40 chapters, consecutive days constantly isn't the most realistic thing in the world. So, I've decided to make this chapter 3 days later. I'd also like to point out that the fossil lab has a closer tunnel connecting to Glittering Cave. I don't think Route 9 would fit well with what I need from this story right now. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Review please! Also, I know I should say this but, do I really have to? I don't own Pokemon.

Max's POV

We were almost there. We were so close to Ambrette Town! I wanted to learn so much about the fossils. Bonnie at the mention of Tyrunt, became teary-eyed. It was sos unusual to see her like this, that I thought I had to say something. "Bonnie, what's wrong?" I asked her. "It's nothing Max…" she replied. I instantly knew what was bothering her. "It's Tyrantrum isn't it?" I asked her. "Yeah…" she replied.

We arrived in Ambrette Town after 3 days of hiking. Finally, we could sleep in a bed! We decided to stop by a Pokemon Center. We healed up our Pokemon and checked into a room. After about an hour, we headed out.

As we walked out of the Pokemon Center, It was just then we saw a Tyrantrum and Aurorus riding in the back of a truck, headed towards the fossil facility. "Tyr!" the Tyrantrum shouted. It hyper beamed itself out of the truck, and ran towards Bonnie.

"Oh, Tyrantrum, is that really you!?" she shouted. "Tyrantrum!" it replied. This must've been the Tyrantrum that she had talked about back in Snowbelle City. "Oh my gosh this is so cool!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Tyrant! Rant!" Tyrantrum chimed.

"Tyrantrum! Bad Tyrantrum! Bad!" the fossil manager said. "So sorry about Tyrantrum charging you like that. We'll restrain it from here on". "No need. I was the one who evolved this Tyrantrum!" Bonnie told him. "Well we can all imagine right?" the manager laughed. "No! It's true! Tyrunt wanted me not to fall and die, and it evolved to save me" Bonnie told him. "Tyrantrum, is this true?", "Tyrantrum!" It nodded. "Well I guess it is. Well we actually brought Tyrantrum here to act as a father figure to the Tyrunt being brought back in a few days time" he said. " the manager said.

They brought us inside. "Now Tyrantrum. I have a mission for you. We're bringing some Tyrunt fossils here from Glittering Cave. We were wondering if you could go with some of our scientists to the site to help them recognize some fossils" the manager asked of Tyrantrum. "Tyrantrum ty ty Tyrant Tyrantrum!" Tyrantrum said. The manager, being able to communicate with Amaura and Tyrunt lines fluently, knew what he said. "He says he refuses to go without you Bonnie. But we can't send you in there without doing a lot of paperwork and all that" the manager said. "Well I'll go with Tyrantrum!" Bonnie said. I loved it when she got all excited.

After about 20 minutes of paperwork, we went on inside to explore the depths of the Glittering Cave. They had a tunnel that they used to get there quicker. As we entered the tunnel, we saw a mine cart. It looked like it operated on electricity. A female scientist hopped into the massive mine cart, and told us, "hop on in. In this baby we'll make it to where we need to go in minutes". We all hopped in the cart. In about 7 minutes, we reached the destination. The heart of Glittering Cave. "Isn't it a beauty?" the scientist asked. "Wow! Sure is!" I said.

We walked through the cave. It was naturally illuminated, which was interesting. I'd never seen a naturally illuminated cave such as this one. Hoenn never had these kinds of things. "Time to find those fossils!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Tyrantrum!" Tyrantrum shouted with her. We walked further into the cave. We saw fossils. I wondered if they belonged to Tyrunts. "Those are fossils that would revive into Amaura and Aurorus. Tyrunt and Tyrantrum fossils are further down the cave" the scientist said. She had clearly been here before as she knew what she was doing. After about 5 more minutes of walking down the cave, we found some fossils. "Tyrantrum!" Tyrantrum shouted. He found some, picking up about 5 fossils.

"Well, five fossils would be enough I'd say. Come on, we're going back to the lab" the scientist said. We walked out of the tunnel, I checked my watch, it was 1PM. Still a lot of time to do something later. "Hey Bonnie, what should we do later?" I asked Bonnie. "Hm… maybe we could practice. Your gym battle is coming up soon, and my showcase in Shalour City isn't too far behind… we should spend our time practicing" Bonnie answered. "Sure" I answered.

We found the cart and hopped in, the cart started to move and it headed back toward the fossil lab. We arrived back there 8 minutes later. "Welcome back guys!" the manager said. "Thank you sir!" Bonnie said. "Well, we'll be taking back these Tyrunt fossils now. They should be revived by tomorrow, so come on by and say hi ok?" the manager told us. "Of course!" Bonnie and I said in unison.

"Tyrantrum…" Tyrantrum whined. "Tyrantrum, you ok?" the manager asked it. "Tyr…" it said. You want to go with Bonnie don't you?". "Tyrantrum tyr…" Tyrantrum answered. "Well Bonnie, it seems this Tyrantrum would rather go with you on your journey than stay here. You know what? I want all the Pokemon here to be happy as can be, and if for Tyrantrum, that means travelling with you, then I give you approval to take it along with you" the manager told me. "Here's its Pokeball. All you have to say is yes and I'll register it as yours!". "Yes!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Alright, let me go transfer this Pokemon as yours, I'll need your trainer ID please" the manager responded. Bonnie handed the trainer ID to her.

We waited outside for about 10 minutes. After that, he returned with the Pokeball and her trainer ID. "Alright Bonnie, Tyrantrum's now registered under your trainer ID" the manager told her. "Alright Tyrantrum! Welcome to the team!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Tyrantrum! Tyr!" Tyrantrum shouted, and leaped super high. "Now to make it official" Bonnie added. She returned Tyrantrum and it didn't make a single fuss. "Now Bonnie, promise me you'll take care of Tyrantrum ok?" the manager asked of her. "Of course I will!" Bonnie told him. With that, we went back to the Pokemon center.

"So Bonnie, how'll you incorporate Tyrantrum into your routines?" I asked her. "Oh, I think I'll be showing off instead of a beautiful or cutesy side, I'll show off its cool and tough sides" Bonnie answered. "Come on. I have a routine in my head, and Tyrantrum's moves fit perfectly with that, alongside Dedenne of course. Now let's go to the battlefield. I'm gonna practice". We went to the battlefield, Bonnie went straight to the center and began to practice.

Bonnie: Tyrantrum! Use Rock Wrecker!

Tyrantrum blasted a massive rock into the air.

Bonnie: Now Dedenne use Thundershock!

Dedenne blasted the rock to bits. It was done with ease by Dedenne as it knew what it was doing.

Bonnie: Dedenne use Fairy Wind!

Dedenne's fairy wind gathered up the rock bits and turned it into a flying cluster of rocks.

Bonnie: Now Tyrantrum! Finish this, Outrage!

Tyrantrum blasted a pink/purple/blue blast at the cluster. It caused a scarlet red explosion, with red rays raining down on them.

"Wow Bonnie! That was amazing!" I asked. "You think so? I need to do a bit more practice on it." Bonnie said. My training was delayed that entire day. I watched her practice and get better each time. "Bonnie! It's 9PM. You've been practicing that routine for almost eight hours. Maybe practice something else?" I asked her. "Actually, Max, can we have a battle? A two on two. My Espurr and Tyrantrum and your Ralts and Quilladin. A double battle. Please?" Bonnie asked me. I wasn't sure why she had asked this of me. I'd no idea she wanted to battle so badly. "Sure Bonnie" I told her. We decided that we didn't really need a referee. Luckily, all of our pokemon were already out. Dedenne was ticked off because it was excluded from the match.

Max: Alright Ralts! Use Dazzling Gleam on Tyrantrum! Quilladin! Rollout on Espurr!  
Bonnie: Espurr! Confusion on Quilladin, Tyrantrum! Use Rock Slide on Ralts!

Quilladin hit Espurr, but Espurr was unable to hit it. Tyrantrum and Ralts both fainted on impact.

Max and Bonnie: Return!

We returned Tyrantrum and Ralts. Now it was time for Espurr and Quilladin to decide the winner. Quilladin didn't need a command to know to use Rollout again. It did and hit again. Espurr writhed in pain. On the other side of the field, I heard Bonnie say, "Espurr… I know you're not used to this. But I believe in you. I believe you have the power to win. You're strong Espurr… I know you can do it…" "Espurr…" Espurr grabbed its trainer's hand. It started shining bright blue. "Woah! Oh my gosh!" Bonnie said. "Could it be" I said to myself. Quilladin looked scared too. The light stopped. I saw a taller Espurr. It must have evolved. It had white fur for the most part, but in certain areas, it was golden. It looked more graceful than Espurr was. I pulled out my Pokedex. It echoed, "Meowstic, the constraint Pokemon. When in danger, it raises its ears and releases enough psychic power to grind a 10-ton truc into dust". "Wow… then it must be very powerful" I said.

Bonnie: Meowstic! Use Psychic!

Basically, it was Confusion, but three times as powerful. Meowstic opened its ears and knocked Quilladin unconscious with its new found power. "W-wow…" I said. Bonnie giggled. "Yay! Meowstic you evolved!" Bonnie said as Meowstic ran up and into Bonnie's arms. "Meowstic! Meow!" Meowstic said excited. We dropped of our Pokemon with Nurse Joy for the night and went to bed.

"Max? Thanks for battling me back there. Meowstic wouldn't have evolved like it did if it weren't for you" Bonnie said. "Well, I needed practice too Bonnie…" I told her. "Goodnight Max… I love you". "I love you too" I answered.

Me: Okay. A LOT happened to Bonnie's team (hence the name). This chapter mainly was to reintroduce Tyrantrum to the series, but I also had planned to evolve her Espurr in the future and this just was the best time to do it. Bonnie's team isn't done here though. Keep reading the series in the future and you'll find out. Anyways. I'm tired now… peace.


	10. Late and Lost!

Me: The final flight finished a couple hours ago. Finally, no more travelling! Anyways, the tenth chapter! Wow! This took hardly any time at all to go to (besides the already countless hours I've been writing). Just gonna note, this chapter breaks the whole "chapter equals a day" rule. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Max's POV

We were just arriving at Cyllage City. I was so psyched for my battle with Grant. He's the gym leader here. I heard he likes to use Rock types. No matter, I'll beat him!

"Hey Max, it's only 3PM. We're here hours earlier than we thought. What should we do?" Bonnie asked me. "Oh… I don't know… A GYM BATTLE!" I shouted. She looked surprised to see me in such a hyper mood. "Whoa. Ok Max if you really wanna battle him than you can" We'll cheer you on!" she answered.

After we discussed, we headed straight for the Pokemon Gym in this city. Geez. From where we were it took almost 2 hours to get there. "Look, a Pokemon Center. Can we please rest there?" Bonnie asked me. "Sure. We'll check in and maybe eat. I'm starving. No one should have to battle on an empty stomach!" I shouted.

We walked into the Pokemon Center. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center! Could I possibly heal your Pokemon?" Nurse Joy said to us as we walked in. "Sure! Thanks Nurse Joy!" Bonnie replied to her question. "Your welcome! Now, come back to check on them in a couple hours" Nurse Joy responded. With that, we went to eat. We sat down at a nice restaurant in the Pokemon Center. I heard about this place. It's a Kanto-style barbeque. I think I went ot one back in Sinnoh with May one time. "Ooh! How about some Unova strip steak? (Get it? Unova's based off of New York. Hahaha!... I'm so bad at this) Or some Toro?" Bonnie asked. "Sure. Sounds good to me!" I answered.

"Hi! What can I get you two kids today?" our waitress asked. "We'd like the Toro and some Unova strip steak please" I replied. "How much of each?" she asked. I had no clue what she meant by this. But just said, "maybe a pound each?" she looked at me like I was insane, but put in the order. "Alrighty kids, I'll be back with your meats in a few minutes" she told us. She walked away and put the order in.

"So Max, who are you gonna use against Grant? I heard people talking about it, and it seems like a two on two battle" Bonnie asked me. "Well Quilladin of course! Grass types have a huge edge on Rock types! But… Fletchinder is super weak to Rock, being both Fire AND Flying. Ralts gets the next spot" I told her. "Well I guess that makes sense" she told me. "When's your next showcase?" I questioned her. "It's in Geosenge Town! When you win that next badge, it's a day and a half's hike there" Bonnie told me. "Wow… that's really long. But I guess not as long from Camphrier Town to Ambrette Town…. That was three days" I replied. "Yeah…" Bonnie answered.

"Okay kids, here's your meat. A pound of Unova strip and a pound of Toro. Enjoy!" the waitress said. After that, she walked away and we were left to our meat. We were about to dig in, then we saw why she looked at us why we were crazy… There was a lot of meat there. It looked like we couldn't eat it all! Our faces looked like we were absolutely shocked. "Oh my gosh…" Bonnie said. "Well… we can't let it go to waste…" I told her. "Looks like we're stuck eating it all" she responded.

We grilled the meat at our grill. Which was pretty cool, but overshadowed by how much meat we head to eat. After it was done, we started to eat the first ones. It took a long time to actually get through all this meat. An hour passed. We finished the first three quarters within 45 minutes, but we just couldn't eat anymore, and grilling was just tedious. "Hey I have an idea!" Bonnie said. I was so stuffed, I'd take any idea at this point. "What is it?" I asked her. "Come outside, and bring the meat" Bonnie told me. "Hey Nurse Joy, could I have my Pokemon back please?" Bonnie asked her. "Sure sweetheart" Nurse Joy replied. She gave back Bonnie's Pokemon and we walked outside, I had the meat in my hands.

"Alright I-" Bonnie began. "Wait are we littering!?" I shouted at her. "What? Of course not! Just watch what I do!" Bonnie shrieked back. "Go Tyrantrum!" she sent out Tyrantrum. "Rantrum!" it roared. "Alright Tyrantrum, think you can eat this meat here?" Bonnie asked it. "Rant!" It roared once more and ate the food in one single bite. "Good boy Tyrantrum!" Bonnie said. She rubbed its chin. "Alright return!" she returned Tyrantrum. "Wow. That was a great idea…" I said. "Yeah! It was!" Bonnie exclaimed. I love it when she acts so carefree. "Alright! Let's get to the gym now!" I said exhilarated. "Sure" Bonnie said. We walked for about 20 minutes, following the directions of my pokedex. Then we saw the gym door.

"What!?" I shouted. "The gym's closed!?". "Aw… I wanted to see a cool battle…" Bonnie said. "Let's see, it closed at 6PM, just 45 minutes ago… but it opens at 9AM tomorrow, so let's come then" I told her. "Okay! Can't wait see you whoop his butt in battle Maxy!" Bonnie said excited. "Maxy?" I questioned. She'd never called me that before, but I guess if she calls me a nickname… "Yeah! I think it sounds cute! What you don't like it?" Bonnie asked me. "I like it. I do Bonbon" I told her. Like a candy, you're so sweet!" I told her. A furious blush crept across her face. "Thanks Max…" she whispered. With that, we walked back to the Pokemon Center.

 **The Next Day 8:26AM**

Time for my gym battle! Bonnie and I were off to the gym so I could earn my second Gym Badge! We walked for about 25 minutes, and came across the gym leader and a few of his staff unlocking the doors. "Hi there! You opening the Gym?" I asked them. "Yes. We're opening in 10 minutes so my staff need to get everything fully set up" one man said. "Nice to meet you. I'm the gym leader here. I'm guessing you're challengers right?" Grant asked us. "Nope, just him. I'm a performer but love watching battles!" Bonnie told him.

"Alright. Young man I'll have the battlefield set in 10 minutes" Grant told us and he walked inside. 10 minutes later. A staff pulled us inside and we saw the amazing terrain of his gym. "Well what do you think?" Grant asked us. "Looks amazing" we said in unison. A blush crept across both our faces. Grant chuckled a bit and said, "Well, let's battle". We took our sides on the battlefield. It was time to win this match! "This will be a two on two battle! Whoever's Pokemon manage to stay fit to battle longest will be declared the winners! Battle begin!" the referee shouted.

Max: Quilladin go!  
Grant: Come on out Amaura.

Quilladin: Quilladin quill!  
Amaura: Amaura!  
Max: Vine Whip go!  
Grant: Use Icy Wind Amaura.

Quilladin's Vine Whip was strong, but Icy Wind froze it, and conveniently blew it above Quilladin's head. It dropped and fell on Quilladin dealing a lot of damage.

Grant: Amaura, Rock Blast please.

Amaura fired rocks at Quilladin and they all hit, getting bigger and bigger each time.

Max: Quilladin Rollout!

Quilladin used Rollout, but, it wasn't enough to stop the constant rocks and it couldn't reach Amaura to deal any damage to it. Quilladin after exerting so much energy, fainted.

Referee: Quilladin is unable to battle! The winner is Amaura!  
Max: Quilladin return! You did your best and that's what matters. I could never be ashamed if you gave it your all. Now go Ralts!  
Ralts: Ralts!

Ralts looked ready to fight, like it knew what happened to Quilladin and wanted revenge.

Max: Okay Ralts, use Confusion!

Ralts did as told. It fired a Confusion at Amaura, but it just countered and shrugged it off.

Grant: Okay Amaura, use Iron Head.

Amaura ran and gained speed as it ran towards Ralts and hit it with all its might. Ralts was pinned to Amaura's head on the wall.

Max: Ralts please! Use Fairy Wind!

Ralts was in immense pain, but shook off the damage. It wanted to win. It used Fairy Wind to get Amaura off of it.

Max: Now use Echoed Voice!

This was gonna hurt Amaura since they had amazing hearing. Ralts screamed really loudly.

Grant: Amaura! Iron Head go!

Amaura charged at, and hit Ralts once more. This time knocking both itself and Ralts out because of recoil.

Referee: Both Amaura and Ralts are unable to battle, this round is a tie! Though because Grant has another Pokemon left, Grant is the winner!

Me: Honestly, I like this one. I have a good idea of what to do next, but I'm SUPER tired. I'm going to sleep. Peace.


	11. A trade for the best!

Me: Well, last chapter was a new change from my original style of writing. It was a new experiment that, in my opinion, was a success. Also, I'm getting a new 3DS, (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer Bundle) and I will be taking a bit of a break for maybe 1-2 days to get used to the system. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Max's POV

I was shocked. I lost my battle against Grant. He beat me without even really batting an eyelash the whole time. Bonnie's face had a small frown on her face. She looked like she was about to cry. I couldn't bear to see her like that…

"Well Max, your Quilladin and Ralts are both very strong and confident Pokemon, but what they lack to succeed in battle is a trainer who's equally as confident as they are" Grant told me. "You'll be able to have a rematch by tomorrow". "I… y-yes sir" I told him, and ran out of the gym.

"Max!" I heard Bonnie scream behind me. "Please! Wait up!". "What Bonnie? I lost. I'm gonna go train I guess" I said to her. "If I lose twice in a row, then I guess we should just leave Cyllage City and get you your next Princess Key. Ralts, Quilladin and I have to train and fast! I need to beat Grant!". "Just promise me you won't give up. I want you to succeed as much as myself. So you three can all do it. I know you can!" Bonnie responded. "Look Max…. I don't want to see you in pieces. You know you can win against Grant. All you need to do is give it your true all" she sounded super serious. I knew she was truly pouring her heart into this now. "Promise me that you'll do that okay?". "Okay Bonnie" I told her and pulled her in for a hug.

Bonnie's POV

We went back to the Pokemon Center. While I practice for my showcase, he'd be training. We got back there 15 minutes later. "Well Bonnie. We'll meet back here at 8PM okay?" Max asked me. "Sure Max!" I said. We went our separate directions for the time being.

"Hey Bonnie!" I heard a familiar voice. "Hm? Who's that?" I said. "Well it's me silly!" the girl said. "Sylvia! How are you?" I asked her. "I'm great! I got my first Princess Key in Ambrette Town so I'm happy. I also caught a new Pokemon!" She told me. "Funny, I got a Pokemon in Ambrette Town too!" I told her. "Here, how about we send them out at the same time okay?". "Sure Bonnie! 1, 2, 3!" We sent them out at the same time.

My Tyrantrum and a Pokemon of hers both popped out of their Pokeballs. "Woah! A Tyrantrum!" a random person said. He walked up and started examining it. "Hey! Sir, could you get off Tyrantrum please?" I asked. "Oh… sure" he said. "I'm an archaeologist. My name's Roger Martin. Pleased to meet you!" he said. "Hey Bonnie, this is my new Pokemon. It's a Torchic! Isn't it cute?" Sylvia asked me. "Sure is Sylvia!" I told her. "So could offer a trade for your Tyrantrum?" Roger asked. "No sir! Tyrantrum is my friend! I wouldn't trade unless I had a good reason!" I replied. "But you DO have one! I'm an archaeologist and have studied the Tyrunt line for 15 years (he's 37). Surely one of my Pokemon could be of a great trade. I've researched the Amaura line, but not Tyrunt's. It's one of the last fossil lines I need to research to unlock more of the ancient secrets of this world. Tyrantrum just so happens to unlock one of these secrets. Far away in the Johto region" he told me. "Sorry Sylvia. But could I talk with this guy a little longer in the Pokemon Center lobby? You can come if you want" I asked her. "No prob Bonnie. And sure, I'll come. I'm actually a bit intrigued about what he has to say" Sylvia responded.

We headed inside to the lobby. We sat down at a stool and starting to talk. "Well I have some Pokemon that appeal to many different people. Battlers, chefs, and performers are what I have on me" Roger said. "Performing Pokemon?" I asked. "Sure I love Tyrantrum, but it's not exactly a performer". "Well I have three Pokemon on me. One suits for battles, the other is a cooking Pokemon, and the last one covers both as a performer and great battler! Come on out guys!" he sent out his Pokemon.

"Vern!", "Puff!", "Ceon! Glaceon!" His Pokemon cried as they came out. He had a Noivern, Slurpuff, and a Glaceon. Quite a nice team. "Noivern is the battler. He won me 8 badges back in the day and helped me get to the semi-finals of the Kalos League 24 years back. Slurpuff is my cook. I've only had him and Glaceon for a couple months though. And Glaceon is the performing Pokemon. My niece used her in her debut showcase and won the whole thing!" So which one would you like?" Roger asked me. "Oh dear Arceus…. He's an Archaeologist and wants to learn about it. Tyrantrum would be better with him…" I whispered to myself. "Well I won't take Noivern. It's been with you decades before I was born. I'd never" I told him. "I'll do it. I'll trade Tyrantrum for Glaceon". "Wonderful wonderful! We'll do the trade right away!" he exclaimed.

We went over to the trading machine. Nurse Joy was there. "Welcome to the trading machine. Please hand me the two Pokemon that will be traded. I handed my Tyrantrum to Nurse Joy and Roger handed her his Glaceon. "Now the trade will commence" Nurse Joy said. She put the Pokeballs in the machine and they swapped places. Glaceon came out on my end and Tyrantrum on his. I teared up at the thought that I may never see Tyrantrum again.

"Bonnie. I know it will be hard to forget Tyrantrum. And here. Here's my Holo Caster ID. SO you can still see Tyrantrum at the very least. I'll miss Glaceon too Bonnie so I'd like to see her from time to time too" Roger told me. "Okay, thanks!" I told him. While I was excited to meet my new Pokemon, I knew I was gonna miss Tyrantrum. "Well Bonnie, this bids us farewell. Call us anytime" Roger said. "Of course! Roger! Take care of Tyrantrum. Promise me that" I told him. "Don't worry Bonnie. You've got an expert archaeologist with Tyrantrum!" Roger said. With that, we said our goodbyes and he left towards Ambrette Town.

"So Bonnie, how're you gonna use Glaceon in the Geosenge showcase?" Sylvia asked me. I forgot she was still here. "I'm not sure. But, I'll come up with something. But it's 4PM now and I've got 4 hours to think up a nice routine" I responded. "Well, I guess since you're on your game, then I should be too! I'll practice too" she said.

We walked outside to the battlefield. She would practice and so would I. First it was her turn to practice, especially since I had to think up a routine.

Sylvia: Torchic! Use Flame Burst! Spritzee use Fairy Wind!

Torchic spewed bits of fire everywhere and Spritzee collected it and turned it into a tornado. I was left surprised. But then, the funnel shaped tornado gave me an idea.

Sylvia: Now Spritzee finish it off with Shadow Ball!

Pink blotches of flaming shadow went everywhere. Leaving a couple bits of the field on fire.

"Oh dear… that was a bit too hot. Torchic, next time I want you to use a bit less fire, and Spritzee a bit less power on Shadow Ball" Sylvia told her Pokemon. "Well Bonnie, if you got any ideas then now it's your turn" she told me. "Well, I've got one" I told her. Then, I stepped onto the battlefield and sent out all three of my Pokemon.

Bonnie: Glaceon use Frost Breath!

Frost Breath started a funnel shaped freezing tornado. Not only was it adorable, but it was powerful.

Bonnie: Meowstic, Psychic go!

Meowstic shot up a huge wave of psychic power and Meowstic's Psychic made it stronger and turned it purple. It was bundled up in the cold cloud.

Bonnie: Now Glaceon! Finish it off with Ice Beam!

Glaceon shot up a massive Ice Beam, causing the whole thing to explode, causing shimmering Blue, Purple, and Pink pictures of my Pokemon.

"Alright! Absolutely gorgeous!" Sylvia said. "That's gonna turn out well at the contest I can tell! I know you'll be able to at least make it to the performance rounds so I want you to give it your all okay?". "You know I will!" I told her. For the rest of the day we talked about other things such as battles and foreign contests for a couple more hours. It was 6PM when we went our separate ways.

Max's POV

I'd spent 5 hours training and getting stronger. Quilladin learned a new move, Grass Pledge. I was so happy, I thought it might help in defeating Grant tomorrow. This was my last shot at beating him and I needed to.

Max: Alright Quilladin use Grass Pledge! Ralts use Mirror Coat!

Quilladin perfectly landed a critical hit on Ralts, but with his strength, Ralts launched Mirror Coat, knocking out Quilladin. "Alright! Great job Ralts! You too Quilladin. I think we're ready to battle Grant tomorrow. We'll be able to beat him this time. I know we will.

I returned my Pokemon and went back to the Pokemon Center. I thought Bonnie might have still been training. I got there precisely at 6:30PM.

Bonnie's POV

After Sylvia left, I went back to train. I needed to perfect the performance as it was in only 5 days. But, Max showed up. "Hey Bonnie, we're all done training. Are you?" Max asked me. "Nope. I'm still perfecting my performance" I replied. I had an idea that moment, and it would help us both out. "Hey Max, wanna have a double battle? I'll use the Pokemon I'm performing with!". "Sure! We could both use the practice" Max answered. "Alright, come on out, Meowstic and Glaceon!" I shouted. Meowstic and Glaceon came out of their Pokeballs.

"Woah Bonnie, when'd you get a Glaceon?" Max asked. "I got it in a trade. An archaeologist wanted my Tyrantrum and offered me his Glaceon. He told me his niece used it in her showcase debut and won the whole thing with just Glaceon, so it's no rookie!" I said to him. "Now let's do this!"

Bonnie: Meowstic use Psychic! Glaceon use Ice Beam!  
Max: Ralts Mirror Coat! Quilladin go ahead and use Grass Pledge!

All those moves clashed. Meowstic and Glaceon's attacks both hit Quilladin and knocked it out. But Grass Pledge managed to hit Meowstic.

Bonnie: Glaceon come on! Frost Breath! Meowstic use Psychic!  
Max: Ralts use Mirror Coat!

Ralts managed to endure the attacks and threw its power at Meowstic, knocking it out. It was down to Glaceon and Ralts.

Bonnie: Glaceon, finish this! Use Shadow Ball!  
Max: Come on Ralts Psyshock!

Psyshock and Shadow Ball collided, but Shadow Ball was twice as strong and flew right threw it, and knocked out Ralts. "Well I guess I win right?" I told him. "This is shameful. I'm a trainer and lost to a performer. I'm never gonna win the league…" Max said quietly. "Now Max, Glaceon is evidently trained and much more powerful than any of my other Pokemon. It wasn't too fair anyways" I reassured him. "I guess so…" Max responded. It was now 8PM, the time we said we'd meet up here.

We went inside and had dinner, to the Kanto BBQ place, and asked how much we could actually eat this time. "So Max, tomorrow morning you'll be battling Grant again right?" I asked Max. "Mhm. This time I'm gonna beat him!" he answered. "And your next showcase is in Geosenge Town right? You better give it your all and stay known as the girl who ruled them all! After all if you win this one, you'll have ruled the rookie contests entirely!". "Yeah…" I said. We ate and went to bed.

Me: Yeah… Tyrantrum's purpose was to lead to the trade guys… anyways, next chapter you get to see the battle between Grant and Max and… another, more surprising battle. Anyways, see you guys later. Peace. Also,

Bonnie's Party:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 26

-Meowstic (female) Level: 25

-Glaceon (female) Level: 43 {Yes. It's Level 43}

Max's Party:  
-Quilladin (male) Level: 23

-Ralts (male) Level: 19


	12. Surprise Battles and Competitions!

Me: Hopefully, you read that little chart at the end of the last chapter, if you didn't I'll just Bonnie is a lot more powerful than Max. You'll find out why I added that chart last chapter which explains what happens in this chapter. Also, I will try to put them in just about every chapter as well. Anyways, on with the chapter.

Max's POV

Today was my last chance to win against Grant. If I couldn't beat him, then that was it. Bonnie and I headed over to his gym at 8:40, we'd be there just as it was opening.

"You think you can win it Max? I know you can" Bonnie asked me. "I sure hope so. My Pokemon and I did a lot of training yesterday so hopefully it will pay off" I answered. We arrived at the gym. It was 8:57AM and we saw that the lights were turned on inside. "I guess they already opened up shop" Bonnie said. We went inside and saw the rocky battlefield lying before us.

"Welcome challenger. Please step onto the battlefield" Grant asked me, and I stepped onto the field. "Since you battled me yesterday, let's make this more interesting. How 'bout a sudden death battle? 1 on 1". Grant wanted a 1 on 1 battle. I was absolutely shocked, but I wasn't about to back down. "Sure. Sounds good to me" I replied. "Great then let's do it" he answered.

Max: Go Ralts!

Grant: Let's roll Tyrunt!

I had an advantage this time around. Perfect. If I could land just a couple hits on Tyrunt using Fairy Wind, then I should be able to knock it out.

Grant: Use Rock Blast.  
Max: Fairy Wind go!

Both attacks landed. Ralts took a couple hits, but Tyrunt went flying into the wall, barely managing to crawl out. "Wow. It's become obvious to me that you've trained. I can feel the effort that you've put into your Pokemon. Now please, show me more of that power" Grant told me. "Okay" I answered. "Ralts, you can do it now". "Ralts!" he cried and it became shrouded in a blue light. "Hm?" Grant said. "It's evolving!" I heard Bonnie shout. "Kirlia!" it cried. Ralts had evolved into a Kirlia. "Well, isn't this interesting" Grant stated. I scanned my Pokedex and looked at Kirlia's moves: Dazzling Gleam, Psyshock, Fairy Wind, Calm Mind. "Okay…".

Max: Dazzling Gleam Kirlia, go!  
Grant: Let's go Tyrunt, use Bite.

Before Tyrunt could even land anything, Dazzling Gleam left Tyrunt knocked out on the floor, and fainted.

"Well, congratulations Max. You've beaten me" Grant said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Here. It's the Cliff Badge. Proof that you've defeated me in battle". "Alright… I got the Cliff Badge!" I shouted. I was super excited. "Alright Max!" Bonnie shouted. "Well that reminds me, Max does your friend happen to have any Pokemon?" Grant asked me. "Yeah, why?" I asked her. I was a bit confused why he asked him that. "Oh Bonnie? She's a performer. She's got two Princess Keys already!" I said proudly. Grant answered, "Well that's impressive. If I'm right she only needs one more win to get into the Master Class right? Well anyways, I'd like to battle her in a 2 on 2 battle!".

Bonnie's POV

What!? He wanted to battle me? Well I'd look kinda stupid if I didn't accept his offer… "Okay… sure Grant. I'll battle you!" I said. I walked to the battlefield and prepared to battle Grant. "Bonnie are you sure about this?" Max asked me. "Not really. But I guess I have to now" I told him.

Bonnie: Let's go Glaceon!

Grant: Amaura come out.

Well it was time to battle the Amaura that Max battled yesterday.

Bonnie: Glaceon use Shadow Ball!  
Grant: Use Ice Beam.

The two attacks lined up together but Shadow Ball went right through it and knocked out Amaura. Man this Glaceon is powerful. It reminds me of Lani's Glaceon back at the Kalos League. "Wow Bonnie, that Glaceon of yours is very strong. I'm impressed" Grant said. "And believe me, it's next to impossible to impress me".

Grant: Come on out Binacle. Use Water Gun.  
Bonnie: Alright Glaceon, Frost Breath!

Glaceon froze the Water Gun and threw the frozen spear right back at it, instantly knocking out Binacle. Grant stood there with a very shocked face. "Wh-what?" Grant said. "Two one hit KO's in a row? Impossible!". I'll admit, even I was shocked. Did I just completely wreck a gym leader? "Well, you beat me and that's that I guess. Here, you get the Cliff Badge too" Grant said. He handed me the badge. "Well Grant, I'm not a badge collector. I don't need this" I told him. I handed the badge back to him. "You're sure?", "Yeah". With that, we left the gym. It 9:30AM.

"Well that took up only an hour Bonnie. What should we do for the rest of the day?" Max asked me. "Maybe we could get a head start on our way to Geosenge Town" she asked me. "But, I was thinking we should load up on some supplies" Max told me. We checked his bag, and sure enough, we had no food. "Let's go shopping. I'm guessing we need to" he told me.

Man! It took a whole two hours just to shop and get everything we needed! By the time we got out of there, it was just past noon. "You know Max, I've got four days before my showcase and I think we should leave tomorrow and that way, we'll be there by tomorrow evening" I told him. "Sure, sounds okay to me" Max said.

We went back to the Pokemon Center and we saw a sign that caught Max's eye. "Oh my gosh! Bonnie a Clubsplosion will be in Geosenge Town it starts the day before your showcase!" Max told me. "Wait, so would that mean you can't come to my showcase?" I asked him. "Well it says here that the hours on the second day are from 4PM to 10PM to work around the 9AM to 2PM of the showcase, so I won't miss it, that even means you can participate in it too!" Max shouted. Oh boy he was excited. He looked like if he got any more excited he'd start bouncing off the walls. Instead, he pulled himself together and said, "well Bonnie, my Pokemon and I have to train! I'm not losing that Clubsplosion!" then he ran off. He seems to just have an eternal flame when it comes to battling.

The rest of the day was a bit more stale. I practiced my routine for HOURS. It wasn't until 10:30PM, that I lost track of time and Max came out from the woods. "Hey Bonnie, man we spent a lot of good hours training. I feel like if we try hard enough, we'll win the Clubsplosion for sure!" Max said. "So I'm guessing you just practiced your routine all day huh?" he asked me. "Well that's all I could do. You kinda just left me here Max" I started to giggle. "Oh stop it Bonnie!".

We went to bed after that. We were both very exhausted.

Me: Yep. The time consuming, filler purposed Clubsplosion has made it's way into the series. Luckily, it won't be as much of a filler as it was in the Best Wishes anime was if you watched that. There will be one chapter in between now and the start of the Clubsplosion. Anyways guys, peace out. I'm super tired.

Bonnie's Party:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 26

-Meowstic (female) Level: 25

-Glaceon (female) Level: 44

Max's Party

-Quilladin (male) Level: 27

-Kirlia (male) Level: 25


	13. The Mischievous Bug Pokemon!

Me: Well, I've got nothing to say as of right now, so let the chapter begin!

Max's POV

How on earth did Bonnie destroy Grant yesterday? It makes no sense, she never practiced or trained her Pokemon, but her Glaceon ruled the battlefield. Reminds me of that Lani girl's Glaceon.

"Oh I can't wait for the showcase!" Bonnie said happily. "Hopefully I'll snag my third and final rookie key here!" she exclaimed. "Then, it's onto the Master Class, then if I get two keys there, then I'll be able to be in the Kalos Queen's Cup! Oh man I can't wait!" she shouted. She seemed really excited about her next contest. But fair enough, I wanted to find my next gym battle sooner or later. It was 10AM and we were going to leave. If we left, then we'd be able to get to Geosenge by 6PM. "Well, let's go Bonnie. I can't wait for the clubsplosion!" I said. With that we both ran to the gate of the city, leading towards Route 10.

We got to Route 10. It was gonna be an 8 hour walk from here to Geosenge Town. We walked for about 5 hours before coming across a man who was knocked out on the ground, bleeding. "What the heck!" we shouted. "We gotta help this guy!" Bonnie said. "I know. I've got some first aid, but this guy will need stitches. Anything small that you see, cover it with a bandaid or disinfect it. If it's big wrap it loosely in this" I told Bonnie. Together, we treated the man who was unconscious on the ground. But as soon as we were done, he started to wake up.

"W-where am I?" he said at a whispering tone. "You're on Route 10, and seriously injured" I told him. "What did this to you?". "There was a bug-like Pokemon that I'd never seen before. It was huge weighed a lot, had long pincers, was dark blue, and used electricity. Whatever it was, it must not be native to Kalos" the man said. "Well I'll find this Pokemon and catch it myself!" I shouted. "Max, don't you think keeping this man alive is more important?" Bonnie asked me. "No, let him go. I want that Pokemon to be caught so it can't hurt anyone in the future. I'll be okay. You guys patched me up anyways" the man said.

I ran off into the woods trying to get a sign for a bug that conducted electricity. I'd never heard of such a bug, so I was gonna have to follow the signs the man gave me. The only Pokemon I know with Pincers in Pinsir, but it doesn't conduct electricity. He also said it flies, which is odd. But as I wondered. I saw electric burns on a couple of the trees and followed them to where they'd take me. I followed the tree burnt trail for a couple minutes, and came across a bug, hoarding food.

"It's dark blue, has long pincers, I see wings so it must fly, but does it conduct electricity?" I whispered to myself. I stood there. The Pokemon was about to battle a Pokemon I was more familiar with, Machoke. Machoke threw a Mach Punch, but the Bug Pokemon used Thunder Fang and paralyzed the Machoke. It then used Bug Bite and bit the Machoke until it was knocked out. I decided I should try to catch it.

Max: Go Kirlia! Psyshock!  
?: Vika!?

The Pokemon went flying. It's a bug type so it got lots of damage from a Psychic move, a powerful one at that. "Let's scan this thing" I said. I pulled out my Pokedex to scan the Pokemon that I had. "No data" the pokedex uttered. "What!? No data!?" I shouted. The Pokemon got up and was ready to battle.

?: Vika!  
Max: Kirlia Psyshock again!

The Pokemon launched a Thunderbolt. The proof I needed to see if this was the Pokemon I needed to find, which chances are it was. The Pokemon went flying and back into the tree. I thought this was a great chance to catch it. "Go Pokeball!" I shouted. The ball wiggled three times and clicked. "So that's that. I caught a Pokemon that I don't even know that name of huh?" I said to myself. I walked back along the trail to find Bonnie and the man. After just a couple minutes of walking, I found them.

"Hey Max, did you catch it?" Bonnie asked me. "I think so. Here sir have a look to see if this is it" I told them. I threw the Pokeball and out came the bug Pokemon. "It is the Pokemon that attacked me!" the man said. "Do you know what it was called?" I asked him. "Well I haven't got a clue, sorry" the man said. "Here, let's get you back to town. Which way are you going?" Bonnie asked him. "Cyllage City" the man said. "Oh… we're headed to Geosenge Town" I said. "That's okay, I'll get treatment there. After all I only have one major cut, anyways, see you later kids and thanks a lot for helping me" the man said as he walked off toward Cyllage City.

"Well Max, you know what that bug Pokemon is by any chance?" Bonnie asked me. "Nope. Not a clue, just like the man back there. I don't know what this thing is, but I do know it conducts electricity. It used it on Kirlia" I replied. We walked for another 3 hours, and came across a graveyard of stones. "Where are we?" I asked Bonnie. "Were in a Pokemon graveyard. This is a graveyard for all the Pokemon that died in the Kalos war 3000 years ago. It's pretty sad, but it makes for a very historical site, as the final battle in the war took place here" Bonnie answered. She knew her facts. We walked by and saw all the stones which were most likely gravestones. We kept on walking for another few minutes, and ended up in Geosenge Town. We got there an hour late because of the incident back on Route 10.

"Wow! Geosenge Town is beautiful!" I shouted. "Yeah. It is" Bonnie said. We kept walking and found our way to the Pokemon Center. It was 7:23PM. "Hi Nurse Joy!" Bonnie said. "Hello, may I heal your Pokemon for you?" Nurse Joy asked us. "Yes please" we both said. "But one thing. Do you know what this Pokemon is?" I asked her. "Let me put it on the scanner" she said. I handed her the pokeball and she scanned it. "It's not a Pokemon I'm familiar with. It also says that it is not native to the Kalos region, not being in any of the Kalos Pokedexes. The only region this Pokemon is native to is the Alola region, far, far away from here. How come you're asking me what it is?" Nurse Joy said. "Well, I caught it today in the woods in Route 10. My Pokedex didn't know what it was either, so I wanted to know what it was" I told her. She looked at me and smiled. "Well I'll check the database" she said. She checked something on her computer, typing away for about 2 minutes. "Well, the Pokemon species is Vikavolt and the final evolved form of Grubbin. It is a Bug and Electric type and it is known as the Stag Beetle Pokemon. It uses very powerful electric attacks to keep itself safe, and it's ability is Levitate. It loves to battle and is very insecure about food. Now could I tell you some things about yours in specific?" Nurse Joy said. "Yes please" I told her.

"Yours is a level 39 female that knows Bug Bite, Thunderbolt, Double Team, and Thunder Fang. She is an unusually large Vikavolt. She's 5'9" with the average size being only 4'11" meaning she's in apparently the 94th percentile in size of a Vikavolt, very impressive" Nurse Joy said. "Wow. Okay so it's a Vikavolt from the Alola region. But what's it doing in Kalos?" I asked her. "My best bet is a trainer released Vikavolt. That trainer caught the Vikavolt in the Alola region, most likely on Melemele Island, where lots of them live in the luscious forests" she answered. "Oh okay. Thank you Nurse Joy" I told her. We handed her our Pokemon.

We walked away and decided to just talk outside, like we did three weeks ago, when everyone was with us. "So Bonnie, do you think you'll win the showcase" I asked her. "Well I'm definitely gonna try my best, but I'm not getting my hopes up. You think you'll win the Clubsplosion?" she asked me. "I think I can if I try. All the battles are 1 on 1 and I've got a new Pokemon Kalosian people don't know the first thing about. That will definitely give me an edge, but aren't you gonna participate?" I told her. "Well since I have the option of doing both or just the showcase, I see no reason why i shouldn't enter. I guess I will" Bonnie said. "Well, if it comes down to it, I'll beat you!". "How can you be so sure?" I asked her. We laughed, joked and giggled for hours. It was almost midnight when we found out we'd lost track of time. "Oh my gosh! It's 11:46PM! We need to get some sleep!" I shouted. "We've just been sitting here for four hours. Well, I guess it's time to hit the hay" Bonnie said. We walked upstairs and went to bed, both very excited for the following events.

Me: Well this was just a hike, and what happens like right before the Clubsplosion. Also, if you don't already know, Vikavolt was a Pokemon revealed in the new Sun and Moon trailer of July 1st. I'm not sure if it learns those moves, but I checked up on its classification, size, types, etc. I wanted to make it as correct as I could. Anyways, today's a writing day. Peace out.

Bonnie's Party:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 26

-Meowstic (female) Level: 25

-Glaceon (female) Level: 44

Max's Party

-Quilladin (male) Level: 27

-Kirlia (male) Level: 25

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 39


	14. The Clubsplosion Begins!

Me: The Clubsplosion begins! Three days this even goes on. Welp, I'll say that there will be quite a few familiar faces coming in these next three chapters. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Max's POV

Bonnie and I registered in the tournament online. 32 people will be in the competition. Bonnie and I are only two of them. We headed over to the stadium at 2PM, we'll be there at 2:30PM according to schedule. We arrived at the stadium and saw the check in booth. After we checked in, we went to the field to relax. And believe it or not, Brice was there.

"Hey guys! You in the Clubsplosion too?" Brice asked us. "We both are!" Bonnie shouted. "So guys, how's stuff?" Brice asked. "Well I've got two badges now, Bonnie still has two keys, but there's a showcase she'll be in here in Geosenge Town tomorrow" I told him. "Wow you're doing the Clubsplosion, and the showcase? You're juggling quite the busy schedule!" Brice said with happiness. "Any new Pokemon? I've got one!" Brice told us. "Well we both have new ones!" Bonnie told him. "Well send 'em out!" Brice said, while sending out his Pokemon.

"Fletchinder!", "Meowstic!", "Lucha!" his Pokemon cried. He had a Fletchinder, a Meowstic that looked very different from Bonnie's and a new one, Hawlucha. "I caught Hawlucha on Route 10 only a couple days ago, but we've been training hard!" Brice said. "Come on out guys!" Bonnie and I said together.

We sent out our Pokemon. He looked at Bonnie's new Pokemon. "So your Espurr evolved too! Funny! But, this one seems new. It kinda looks like an eeveelution" Brice said. "It is! It's Glaceon. She's my newest Pokemon, but she's very Powerful. She beat Grant in a 2 on 2 single handedly" Bonnie praised her Glaceon and Glaceon smiled. "So what about your Pokemon Max?" Brice asked me. "Well Ralts evolved into a Kirlia for one. I'm hoping that he'll become a Gallade!" I said. "I also caught Vikavolt here just two days ago! She's very strong and I'm confident that training has helped further her strength". "Vikavolt? I've never heard of it?" Brice said. "It's a Pokemon only native to the Alola region. We still don't know what it was doing as a wild Pokemon in Kalos" Bonnie told him. "I see… well promise me this Max, if we battle in the tournament, use Vikavolt or Kirlia. I want to face myself against a new opponent!" Brice shouted with pride in his voice. "You can bet on that!" I said. We shook on it.

We went to the stadium and the battles were about to begin for the day. "Welcome to the Geosenge Town Clubsplosion! I'm your host Don George! Let's get this tournament underway!" Don George said. "Let's make the matchups!". The little cards on the screen whirled around each other and then, they set themselves. I was against a random girl. Bonnie was against a woman and Brice was against some other guy. "Let the first round of battles begin!" Don George roared. Brice was up first. He and the other guy were going to battle. Next was Bonnie and the other person. I was fifth.

Don George: This will be a 1 on 1 battle between Brice and Amanda! Battle begin!

Brice: Go Hawlucha!  
Amanda: Come out Venipede!

Brice: Hawlucha use Flying Press!  
Amanda: Venipede use Poison Sting!

The two attacks collided. Amanda's Venipede poisoned Hawlucha, but Hawlucha did a substantial amount of damage. Venipede was sent flying into the wall. Knocked out in just one hit.

Don George: Venipede is unable to battle! Hawlucha is the winner, which means the match goes to Brice!

"Alright!" Brice shouted. He made it to the next rounds tomorrow. "Well Bonnie, it's your turn I guess" I told her. "Wish me luck Max!" Bonnie said. "Wait, you two look very familiar…" I heard someone say. "Huh? Who's that?" I asked. The woman walked toward us and we saw her face. "Lani!?" We both asked shocked.

"Yep! It's me!" I decided to take a vacation back here. Geosenge Town was my favorite place to be during my Kalos travels. So I decided I'd take a week long vacation here. But I got lucky and saw a Clubsplosion was taking place, so I decided to get in on the fun!" Lani said. "Wow. We have to go up against you?" I asked her. "Yep! Hope we have some fun! Now good luck out there Ash's friends!" Lani finished. I couldn't believe it, Lani was in on the competition. That was gonna be one tough person to beat if it came down to it.

Bonnie's POV

Don George: This will be a 1 on 1 battle between Bonnie and Daisy! Battle begin!

Bonnie: Let's go! Meowstic!

Daisy: Absol let's go and use Leer!

Bonnie: Meowstic use Disarming Voice!

I wasn't expecting to face a Dark type, but I had prepared for the scenario. Meowstic held a Fairy Gem, increasing Fairy type move power by 50%. Lemme do the math 40 + 50% = 60 x 2 = 120 damage. Yeah Absol was in check. After Disarming Voice hit, Absol was left shivering from the damage it had taken. It got up and awaited its trainer's decision.

Daisy: I was gonna go easy on you, but that was a mistake. Absol, Dark Pulse go!

Bonnie: Cut Meowstic!

Meowstic ran right through the pulse taking lots of damage, but it was determined to win the battle. And hit Absol as hard as she could. Absol fell onto the ground, knocked out.

Don George: Absol is unable to battle! Meowstic is the winner, which means the match goes to Bonnie!

"Yes! Meowstic we did it!" I shouted in joy. For a person who doesn't regularly battle, I'm impressed by myself. I went backstage to see Max. His battle wasn't for two rounds.

Max's POV

We sat and watched some of the battles. A guy and his Sliggoo beat a girl and her Ursaring, and a woman and her Simisear beat a boy and his Carbink. Now, it was Max's turn. "Good luck Max" Bonnie said and pecked me on the cheek. "You know I'll try my absolute best!" I exclaimed louder than an Exploud with a microphone.

Don George: This is a 1 on 1 matchup between Max and Carrie. Battle begin!

Carrie: Come out Emolga!  
Max: Let's do it Kirlia and use Psyshock!

Carrie: Emolga use Thunderbolt!

The Psyshock and Thunderbolt hit each other and caused an orange explosion.

Carrie: One more time!  
Max: Mirror Coat!

The attack hit Kirlia hard, but he launched a massive Thunderbolt back at Emolga, sending it flying.

Max: Now finish it off with Psyshock!

Kirlia sent massive psychic waves at Emolga and knocked it out.

Don George: Emolga is unable to battle! The match goes to Kirlia, which means that the winner of the battle is Max!

"Yes! I knew we could do it Kirlia!" I returned him and went backstage. "Awesome Max!" Bonnie gave me a massive hug. "Well I'm up now. See you guys on the flip side" Lani said. And walked out to her battle. "She's really powerful. She could beat anyone that comes out the on the other side of the field" Bonnie said. "She could…" I said.

Don George: This is a 1 on 1 matchup between Lani Kealoha of Melemele Island and Joshua Carter from Shalour City! Begin!

Lani: Come on out Slurpuff!  
Josh: Go Tyrantrum!  
Lani: Slurpuff, Moonblast please.

Slurpuff fired a massive rock the size of two Tyrantrums at the Tyrantrum. The huge rock shattered on impact, but knocked out Tyrantrum.

Don George: Woah already! Uh… Tyrantrum is unable to continue, so Lani wins!

"I-incredible…" I said. "She's…really strong" Bonnie added. Lani walked back inside the room. "Well that was surprisingly fast" Lani said. "Well since every battle of our interest has passed, we should train" I said to Bonnie. "Sure. I could use one last practice for my routine" Bonnie replied. "Routine?" Lani asked us. "Oh, Bonnie's a Pokemon performer. She's even got 2 Princess Keys already!" I exclaimed in pride. "I'm hoping to get the last one for the rookie class tomorrow so I can take part in the Master Class!" Bonnie said. "Well that's really impressive, congratulations!" Lani said.

We went back to the Pokemon Center. I went off to train, and Bonnie went off to practice. I sent out my Pokemon. Quilladin, Kirlia, and Vikavolt. We trained there for about 3 hours until 10PM. Bonnie practice that long too. Eventually, I got tired and decided to come out to the battlefield. I saw Lani helping Bonnie with something. "Give your Glaceon these. They'll help her fur be shiny, soft and healthy, keep her teeth plaque free, and also, brush her once every two days. They need to keep groomed, especially if she's a performer" Lani told Bonnie. "Will do Lani! You can count on that" Bonnie answered her.

"Hey guys!" I said to her. "Hey Max" Bonnie said. "I'm starving. Is it okay if we grab some food Max?". "Of course. I could eat too" I answered. "Well Lani, thanks for everything! See you tomorrow!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Alright! See ya later!" Lani said, and walked off. Bonnie and I went to grab some dinner. We snagged some sandwiches and some sodas and went upstairs to our room and ate there.

"I hope I'll do well in the showcase tomorrow…" Bonnie said. "Bonnie you've got quite the streak going for you right now. I wouldn't be so surprised if you managed another victory" I reassured her. "Besides, you've worked super hard! I doubt anyone there put nearly as much effort as you did". "Thanks Max" she hugged me and didn't move. We stayed like that for a couple minutes until she gave me a long kiss on the lips and said, "goodnight Max". We went to bed and fell asleep…

Me: Well, Lani is back. For those of you who don't know, she was the other finalist in XYZ: May and Max's Return. She had a long 6 on 6 battle against Ash in the finals of the Kalos League, which is why she's portrayed as powerful in this story. She's from the Alola region and she told Ash and May about the Alola region, which is why they are now travelling there. She was very important in that portion of the story, and I promise you she will appear multiple times in Ash and May's journey. Anyways, be hyped for the next chapter. It's both a showcase and day 2 of the Clubsplosion. Anyway guys, I'm just gonna keep writing. See ya later, peace.

Bonnie's Team:

-Dedenne (female) Level: 28

-Meowstic (female) Level: 28

-Glaceon (female) Level: 45

Max's Team:  
-Quilladin (male) Level: 30

-Kirlia (male) Level: 28

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 43

If you look at it now, the levels on their teams are even! :)


	15. A Day Full of Events!

Me: Welcome to most likely the longest chapter so far in the series. A showcase, AND the Clubsplosion. It's gonna be a long one… anyways, I'm gonna stop nagging you and just let you read. On with the chapter!

Bonnie's POV

The showcase started in only an hour. I rushed to grab my dress, and other things that I'd need to bring for the showcase. We headed out the door and after 20 minutes of running, reached the stadium at 8:30AM.

"Welcome to the Geosenge Town showcase, are you participating or watching?" the woman at the front desk asked us. "I'm participating, he's watching" I told her. Okay young man here's your glow stick, you'll need this to vote. Have a great time!" the woman said. I went upstairs to change into my outfit. Surely enough, Sylvia was there.

"Hey Bonnie! I won the Cyllage showcase too now! How come you weren't in the last two?" Sylvia asked me. "I've actually been busy with other things. Sorry about that" I told her. "No it's fine. I guess I kinda needed you to step out so I'd be able to get some Princess Keys without hassle" she responded. "So will you be using your Glaceon now Bonnie? I sure hope so. I'm using Torchic and plus, I'd love to see what magic you'll be displaying this time around". "Well I hope you like it, but I guess I'd like to see what you've done with your Pokemon too" I told her. "Well, may the best girl win" she said. We shook on that deal.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Geosenge Town rookie class showcase!" the host said, sounding enthusiastic as usual. "Today, we've got 21 beautiful girls who are going to show you their talent, brains, and elegance! And the one who shows the most of that will receive this Princess Key!". The crowd roared in excitement. "Now, it's time to pick the theme for which they will be competing in!" we watched the selections roll on by and it stopped on, "Rhyhorn herding!" the host shouted. Oh Arceus, how am I gonna do this one?"

"Sylvia, Bonnie, Gina. You're up in the first round!" the backstage lady said. "Well we're up against each other so soon. Not favorable, but I'll do what I must" Sylvia said. The three of us walked into the elevator with our Pokemon. Sylvia brought Torchic, I brought Dedenne and Meowstic, and Gina brought a Pumpkaboo. In my opinion Sylvia didn't have a chance.

"Please welcome, Sylvia, Bonnie and Gina!" the host said to the crowd. They roared and cheered. They must remember Sylvia and I. Gina's debuting. If I had to say so myself, I had great odds of winning this. "There are 20 Rhyhorn here! Whoever can herd the most in 60 seconds wins and moves on to the freestyle round! Now…. begin!" the host said.

We all starting herding Rhyhorns. Pumpkaboo herded them with Vines, Torchic didn't herd anything it seemed, but Meowstic and Dedenne worked together. Dedenne attacked them with Dazzling Gleam, then Meowstic uses its Psychic to move them to our side. "Time's up! Let's see who our winner is!" the judge said. "Gina hauled 5 Rhyhorn, Sylvia herded 3… 4 were left un-herded. Which means Bonnie herded 8 Rhyhorn, and is the winner!" the crowd cheered. I was still a bit shocked the Sylvia came in last place. "Well Bonnie, I guess I just can't seem to beat you. You're very impressive, but I had I two in a row run I guess. Now just win so I can beat you in the Master Class soon" Sylvia said. With that, she joined the audience.

I made it to the freestyle rounds. If I could clear this, then I'd be all set for the Master Class. I watched as all the other 6 rounds went on by. I'd only be up against 6 other girls instead of 8 or 9. Odd, but it's not important. At noon, the rounds were all done. The freestyle was ready to begin. "Bonnie, you're on now" the backstage woman said. I took up Meowstic and Glaceon and we got onto the elevator. I was certainly hoping that I'd be able to pull through to the win, but never be too certain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Bonnie!" the host shouted. My Pokemon and I bowed and we got ready to start the performance.

Bonnie: Glaceon use Frost Breath!

Frost Breath started a funnel shaped freezing tornado. Very powerful for that matter.

Bonnie: Meowstic, Psychic go!

Meowstic shot up a huge wave of psychic power and Meowstic's Psychic made it stronger and turned it purple. It was bundled up in the cold cloud.

Bonnie: Now Glaceon! Finish it off with Ice Beam!

Glaceon shot up a massive Ice Beam, causing the whole thing to explode, causing shimmering Blue, Purple, and Pink pictures of my Pokemon.

"Wow", "so cute!", and "a work of art!" were some of things I heard the crowd say. I was glad they liked it. My Pokemon and I took a bow and the crowd roared. I went back down to the dressing room. "Wow Bonnie, no matter how rapidly your team changes, you know how to just adapt and put on a show" Sylvia told me. "Thanks Sylvia, now let's just hope that I win this thing. I'm on a streak that I don't wanna end. But I'm confident I could win it" I told her. "Well at this point that's all you can be" she replied.

We watched the rounds keep on going by. Many people performing, many screw ups too. Heck, of the 5 debutants on that stage four of their performances completely flopped. Leaving only me, the only past performer, though she has no keys yet, and the other debutant who managed to keep her act together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to decide who the winner of these fine ladies will be" the host said in an excited tone. "Now cast your votes!" the glow sticks lit up. A lot of them were white, which was good because my vote key is white, I saw a few that were green going to the successful debutant, and a lot more going to the other non-debutant. "And the winner of the Geosenge Town Princess Key is…" I stood there in suspense. I didn't know if I was gonna be able to pull off the final win.

"Bonnie!" nevermind, I guess I did. "Yes! Alright! I got… the Geosenge Princess Key!" I cheered. I zoomed through the rookie class, but remembered the master class would be much harder. "This is Bonnie's third Princess Key in the rookie class. She will now be able to participate in master class showcases!" the host shouted with glee. "That's all for today's showcase everyone. Have a good rest of your day!" the host finished off. I went back to the dressing room to change back into my normal clothes. "Well Bonnie, congratulations. I've been beat. But the master class is next Bonnie. Things get a lot harder from there, so be careful. Most likely, your winning streak will die at the hands of a very experienced performer" Sylvia told me. "You're probably right about that Sylvia, but life gets harder, changes itself and falls right on top of you. I'm prepared to face that change" I told her.

I changed and went downstairs to find Max. Instead, he was waiting for me. "Hey Bonnie! That was amazing!" he told me. "You think so?" I asked him playfully. "Of course so!" Max said. "Buh bye lovebirds!" I heard Sylvia shout before she left the stadium. "Bye Sylvia!" I shouted back. "Well Max, the clubsplosion starts in this stadium in two hours. No point in leaving so why not find a bite to eat around here?" I asked him. "Makes sense, sure. I could use some food too. As I like to say, no battling on an empty stomach!" Max said. He's clearly happy today. Maybe because I won or because he gets to do some more battling. Oh well, boys, they're so hard to figure out.

We found a hotdog place on the third floor of the stadium and ate there. "Well the semi-quarters and quarters are taking place today, so that's two rounds?" I asked Max. "Yep! I'm hoping I get to battle Lani at some point too" Max said. "She'll beat your Pokemon senseless. We both used to think Ash was super strong but if she really wanted to, she could've beaten him with just her first couple of Pokemon" I told him. "I still wanna see why. I want to learn from the battle, and if I win, yay me" Max said. We headed downstairs to the stadium, where we'd start the battles for the day.

~skipping to 8PM, the quarter finals because nothing interesting is in round 2~

"Here are the matchups!" Don George roared. It was me and some boy, Max and Brice which I wanted to see, Lani and an elderly woman, and a random matchup where I knew no one. "First up, It's Bonnie and Larry! Battle begin!"

Bonnie: Let's go! Come on out Dedenne, and use Thunderbolt!  
Larry: Go Binacle! Use Tackle!

Binacle was charging at Dedenne but was stopped by the Thunderbolt it was served.

Bonnie: Now use Dazzling Gleam!

Dedenne shimmered and caused more damage to Binacle, but it just wouldn't faint.

Larry: Water Gun! Go!

Binacle fired a surprisingly big Water Gun, sending Dedenne flying because of its small size. Dedenne crashed into the wall, but survived the attack.

Bonnie: Okay Dedenne, let's get fierce. Use Iron Tail!

Dedenne sent an Iron Tail straight at Binacle, finally causing it to faint. Dedenne had only just learnt Iron Tail from copying all of those memories of Pikachu using the move. I'm surprised that it worked so well.

Don George: Binacle is unable to battle, so Dedenne is the winner, which means the match goes to Bonnie!

"Alright!" I made it to the semi-finals. They were gonna take place tomorrow, so I made it to tomorrow's events. Now, it's time for me to watch Max and Brice battle. I went backstage and pat both of them on the backs and said, "good luck" then walked out to the stadium to watch.

Max's POV

Well she wished us both good luck. Well no matter what Brice used, I was sure I'd beat him. "Well Max, I guess this is it huh?" Brice asked me. "I guess so. I'm gonna beat you Brice" I told him. "No way, I'm using one of my stronger Pokemon against you Max. I know you're strong so I'd never take you for granted" he replied. "Let's just give it our all out there okay?" I asked him. I held out my hand. "You know I will!" he said and shook my hand. We both walked out on either sides of the field, ready to battle. "This is a 1 on 1 battle between Max and Brice! Battle begin!"

Brice: Fletchinder come on out!  
Max: Vikavolt, use Thunderbolt!  
Brice: Flamethrower go!

The Flamethrower and Thunderbolt hit each other. The Thunderbolt, however, was much stronger than the Flamethrower and hit Fletchinder hard. "Fletchinder! You okay?" Brice asked his Fletchinder. "Fletch!" it replied.

Brice: Alright then, use Flame Charge!  
Max: Thunder Fang let's go!

Once again, a clash but physically. Vikavolt pushed Fletchinder over with her massive body size compared to Fletchinder and landed Thunder Fang on it twice, completely knocking out Fletchinder.

Don George: Fletchinder is unable to battle, Vikavolt is the winner, which means the match goes to Max!

"Alrighty! Semi-finals here I come!" I shouted. I walked backstage and saw Brice and Bonnie there. "Well Max, you beat me again. What else is new? Anyways make sure that you or Bonnie win this tournament" Brice said to me. "Well with Lani, that may be next to impossible" I told him. "Lani? Oh that older girl from Alola? Yeah she's tough but you can beat her" Brice said. "You don't get it Brice, she made it to the finals of last years Kalos league. She's a big deal, and no easy battler" I told him. He looked shocked. "Wow… she will be tough indeed. Well, goodluck you two, I'm gonna start on my way to Shalour City. See ya!" Brice said and left the place. Bonnie and I stayed to watch the battle Lani was in. "This is a 1 on 1 battle between Lani and Edna. Battle begin!" Don George shouted.

Lani: Go Bruxish!  
Edna: Come on out Delphox.

Don George: Ooh! It looks like a Psychic duel is about to take place!

Edna: Delphox, Psychic go.

Lani: Bruxish, Shadow Ball if you'd please.

Bruxish's Shadow Ball went right through the Psychic and sent Delphox threw the air. It flew 100 yards in 2 seconds. It barely survived the collision.

Lani: Now Bruxish, please use Water Pulse.

Bruxish sent a massive sphere of water flying towards Delphox. It hit Delphox and absorbed it in there for 10 seconds then dropped it, leaving it knocked out.

Don George: Delphox is unable to battle, Bruxish is the winner, which means that Lani will move on to the semi-finals!

The crowd roared in awe of the raw talent that they witnessed. Lani was going to be very hard to beat. Her Pokemon were so strong, and she hasn't used one of her Pokemon twice. First her Slurpuff then Aurorus which I'd seen her use. But Bruxish is not one I knew she had. As a matter of fact, I'd never seen that Pokemon. My bet was it was from the Alola region.

"Wow Lani, that fish Pokemon of yours is really powerful!" Bonnie said. "Thank you Bonnie!" Lani replied. "By the way Lani, I've never seen that Pokemon before. What was it?" I asked her. "That Pokemon is called Bruxish. It's a Pokemon that is native to Alola, but has migrated to Johto over the past 60 years. They now thrive in both regions" she told me. "Oh… so that's why I've never seen it…" I said. "Well all three of us are in the semi-finals, and chances are, I'm facing one of you" Lani told us. "Well Bonnie, you ready to take her on?" I asked her. "No way! She's too strong!" Bonnie told me. Lani giggled a bit. "Sure I won the Alola league and made it to the finals of the Kalos league, but I'm not exactly invincible. If you know what you're doing you might just be able to take even me down".

"Ladies and gentlemen! Here are the matchups for the semi-finals tomorrow!" Don George said. On the screen we saw the matchups for the tournament. Bonnie and I were going to battle, and Lani and a guy named Toby were too. Tomorrow though. It was all gonna end with me and Bonnie battling and one of us losing to Lani. Oh well, but we both made it super far, and I'm proud of that. It was 10PM and we just decided to hit the hay because we were EXHAUSTED. We dozed off and fell to sleep in minutes.

Me: Well that was LONG. Yeah it may get annoying that Bonnie stormed through the rookie class, but as always, I have my reasons. Also, for those of you who are not following the Sun and Moon news, Bruxish is a Water/Psychic type fish Pokemon. It used moves I thought would be fitting to the type of Pokemon it was. It was revealed in the July 1st Sun and Moon trailer. Anyways, writing day is over. I got 4 chapters done! 4! Anyways, peace.

Bonnie's Team:

-Dedenne (female) Level: 30

-Meowstic (female) Level: 29

-Glaceon (female) Level: 45

Max's Team:  
-Quilladin (male) Level: 30

-Kirlia (male) Level: 28

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 44


	16. A Lesson to Learn From!

Me: Well, the finale of the clubsplosion is here. Considering that this whole tournament is 1 on 1, only has three matches left, and starts at 4PM, this chapter will be much shorter than yesterday's. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Max's POV

With Bonnie, Lani and I all making the semi-finals, it left lots of tension for us all. Bonnie and I were about to battle for the first time since I first got Chespin and she had only Dedenne. We tied back then, but things won't be the same as they were back then. "Well Max, you ready for our battle?" Bonnie asked me. "You know I am. Like you, I spent the whole day training. From 5AM-1PM. That's 8 hours Bonnie. You only got in 6 hours" I told him. We got ready to go to the stadium. It was 2:30 and we needed to be there by 3:15. We walked there for about 40 minutes, and got there at 3:10PM.

"Welcome Max and Bonnie, please go backstage and wait for instructions" the clerk said. We walked backstage and waited for awhile. We saw Toby there. He looked about our age, if not a bit older. He made it surprisingly far from what I thought he would when I first saw him. "So you're Toby right?" I asked him "Yeah, that's me. Are you Max?" he asked. "Sure am! Good luck with your battle against Lani, she's gonna be really tough" I told him.

"How come?" he asked. "She made it to the finals of the Kalos League and won the Alola league about a year ago too! She's really powerful and hasn't used any Pokemon twice the whole time we've been here. She's got a wide span of Pokemon and many different strategies to back them all up. Trust me, be careful" I told him. He was now shivering. Shivering at the fact that he'd be going up against such a formidable foe. Soon enough, Lani was here, and we all waited for instructions.

"Welcome to the final day of the Geosenge Town Clubsplosion! Today we have the semi-finals and finals taking place, and three awesome battles will be taking place today. First up, it's Max and Bonnie!" Don George roared to the crowd. Bonnie and I came out either side of the stage and were prepared to battle. "This will be a 1 on 1 battle between Bonnie and Max! Battle begin!" Don George said to kick off the battle.

Bonnie: Dedenne come on out!

Max: Quilladin let's go! Use Needle Arm!  
Bonnie: Dedenne use Nuzzle!  
Max: Dodge!

Quilladin landed it's attack while dodging Nuzzle. Perfect. Now I just needed something to pin it down with.

Max: Now Quilladin use Pin Missile!

It did little damage to Dedenne besides pin its arm. Otherwise it just kept Dedenne pinned to the wall.

Bonnie: Dedenne use Dazzling Gleam!  
Max: No! Quilladin don't look!

Quilladin looked for a second and didn't take too much damage, but what really annoyed me was that Dedenne had broken free with the power of the move.

Bonnie: Now Thunderbolt go!  
Max: Rollout Quilladin!

Quilladin took damage from the Thunderbolt and it slowed down its movement a bit. However, it did manage to hit Dedenne and deal some damage.

Bonnie: Nuzzle Dedenne you can do it!  
Max: Just keep it up Quilladin!

Quilladin hit Dedenne harder and sent the small mouse flying, but it was paralyzed. Quilladin had no hope of using Rollout again. I had one last shot but it was all I had.

Bonnie: Let's finish this, Iron Tail!  
Max: Wait for it Quilladin…

I needed to wait until just the right moment. If it felt the effects of paralyzation, then hope was lost and Bonnie would win. But if I could time this right then there may be a chance.

Max: Now! Use Needle Arm!

Quilladin got it right, punching Dedenne with needles before it could do anything to damaging. Dedenne went flying and fell to the ground, knocked out.

Don George: Dedenne is unable to battle, Quilladin is the winner which means Max moves to the finals!

"Yes! I'm going to the finals!" I shouted. But then I remembered. I was gonna be facing Lani. I needed that training I did these past few days to really kick in. I walked backstage and saw Toby and Lani waiting there. "Congrats Max, hope to see you there!" Lani said and gave me a thumbs up. "Well it's time for our battle now Lani, let's give it our all!" Toby said to Lani. "You got it Toby!" Lani said. They both walked on to the battlefield, waiting for the battle to start. "This will be a 1 on 1 battle between Lani and Toby. Battle begin!" Don George said.

Lani: Togedemaru let's go!  
Toby: Come on out Hawlucha! Use Flying Press!  
Lani: Protect yourself with your spikes!

The Pokemon used its spikes to both protect itself from damage and do lots of it to Hawlucha.

Lani: Now use Shock Wave!

Since Shock Wave does more damage the closer your are to the attacker, Shock Wave was an excellent choice for that move. Dealing both tons of extra power, and super effective damage. Hawlucha was shocked and it collapsed onto the ground, knocked out like that. Lani's battle tactics are so impressive that she can take down a hefty foe even with severe type disadvantages. That's the kind of battling that leads to extremely well placings in TWO regional leagues.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle, Togedemaru is the winner, which means the match goes to Lani!" Don George said. That was that. I was about to face quite possibly the toughest battle up to this point in my journey. I knew that she was probably going to pull out her Glaceon. As it's her partner Pokemon. I was going to have to use Vikavolt if I wanted to stand a chance against her. I walked up to the stage where as Lani never left it. She held a Pokeball in her hand and I wondered what it could've been. It was probably Glaceon. However, I wasn't exactly sure it was.

"This is a 1 on 1 battle between Lani Kealoha of Melemele Island and Max Maple of Petalburg City! Whoever wins the battle receives the twin stones, the Dawn Stone and the Dusk Stone. Battle begin!" Don George yelled.

Lani: Let's go Glaceon, love.

Max: Vikavolt, go and use Bug Bite!  
Lani: Glaceon, Freeze Dry please.

Her Glaceon's Freeze Dry was so powerful, it froze Vikavolt into the ice. There was no water for it to conduct, and if it bit its way through then Glaceon could charge a more threatening attack. Lani knew what she was doing. "A Vikavolt? Never thought I'd see one of those here in Kalos!" Lani said.

Lani: Let's spice it up a bit. Glaceon use Shadow Claw (Yeah a Glaceon with Freeze Dry and Shadow Claw isn't possible in the games. But Glaceon has claws, and is an ice type. So go with it okay?)!

Glaceon's claws turned dark purple with shadow and cut the ice open, freeing Vikavolt. I'm pretty confused why she did that, but let's find out.

Max: Alright Vikavolt, use Thunderbolt!

I saw her strategy. Glaceon takes special attacks really well. But if you try to attacks it physically, it stops you with a Freeze Dry. She makes it really hard for it to take much of any damage at all. Sure enough though, Glaceon got hit by the Thunderbolt, but looked like nothing happened to it. "What? But how?" I asked. "Glaceon's very high levelled Max. Vikavolt is very strong don't get me wrong, but it's not on Glaceon's level" Lani said. Then I remembered. She has much much MUCH more experience than I do. I shouldn't feel bad if I lose to her.

Max: Keep trying Vikavolt! Use Thunder Fang go!  
Lani: Ice Beam s'il vous plait!

Ice Beam, once again, managed to stop Vikavolt's charge. It froze it's bottom half to the ground, making it easy to knock out as it wouldn't move much anymore.

Lani: Now Shadow Claw, let's finish this!

Glaceon did as told. It finished off Vikavolt. After Shadow Claw, Vikavolt was clearly knocked out.

Don George: Vikavolt is unable to battle! Glaceon is the winner, which the Clubsplosion winner is none other than Lani!

Lani won as expected. She's just too powerful for me to be able to take at this point in my journey. I went backstage and watched as Lani received her award for winning. After she won, she came backstage.

"Well Max, you put up a great fight. I need the Dusk Stone, but since I saw you have a Kirlia, try giving it the Dawn Stone. It might evolve into a Gallade. But only male Kirlia can" Lani said. "Hey… Mine's a male Kirlia!" I said. "Come on out Kirlia!" I said. "Kirl!" it said. "Since you've always wanted to be a Gallade, now's your chance Kirlia!" I told Kirlia. Kirlia touched the stone and began to evolve. It became shrouded in a blue light and came out. "Gallade!" it cried. It had successfully evolved. "Alright! I got a Gallade!" I said. "Well, I'll be taking my leave. I'm heading back to Alola tomorrow morning. I'll see you two later, bye!" Lani said as she waved us goodbye.

"Wow Max, she really whooped your butt in that battle!" Bonnie said starting to laugh. "Bonnie, I whooped yours so she would've beat you worse than she did me. So you shouldn't be laughing" I told her jokingly. "Oh please, Quilladin got a bit lucky with that Needle Arm hitting so directly" Bonnie said. We laughed and joked on our way back to the Pokemon Center. "Man… I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed" I told her. "Well we should drop off our Pokemon with Nurse Joy" Bonnie told me.

We dropped off our Pokemon to Nurse Joy and we went to sleep. We were going to be on our way to Shalour City.

Me: Well, that's the end of the Clubsplosion. Nope, Lani had a purpose. Small it was but it was there. She gave Max the Dawn Stone which is how he evolved Kirlia. That's probably the last time Lani will be seen in the Max and Bonnie side of the story, but she will be a recurring character and maybe even a rival of Ash's in the Ash and May's journey to Alola. Togedemaru is yet another Pokemon revealed July 1st for Sun and Moon. Anyways, I'm tired. Peace.

Bonnie's Team:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 31

-Meowstic (female) Level: 30

-Glaceon (female) Level: 45

Max's Team:  
-Quilladin (male) Level: 33

-Gallade (male) Level: 31

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 44


	17. A Hike of Confusion!

Me: Well, some things to note. Bonnie's first master class showcase will be in Coumarine City, where Serena started her showcases. As a result of graduated to the master class, she'll have new rivals, some of which we've seen before. Mega evolution is coming soon to the story, so be on the lookout for that! Now, on with the chapter!

Bonnie's POV

Max and I got up at around 7AM. If we left at 8AM, we'd make it to Reflection Cave around 4PM and out of the cave to Shalour City at 10PM… it was gonna be a long hike today… Max and I went downstairs to go eat some breakfast, which we scarfed down. We left the building at 8AM after taking back our Pokemon, and packing up for the journey.

"Well, third gym badge, here I come!" Max shouted. "You know, Brice is probably already there. He may be challenging their gym right now!" I told him. "Well, then I guess I'll have to stay on my toes. He's passed me now, but I've beaten him in every battle so far" Max said. "Just focus on getting that gym badge…" I reminded him. "Right…" Max answered. We kept walking on our way to Shalour City. At 3PM, we decided to take a lunch break.

"VVVVT" Max's holo caster vibrated. "Who's that?" I asked him. "It says here it's Professor Sycamore…" Max said as he picked up the holo caster. "Hello?" Max asked. "Hello Max. Where are you two on your journey?" Professor Sycamore asked. "We're getting close to Reflection Cave!" Max told him. "Well that's perfect! I wanted to tell you that I have something waiting for you in Shalour City. Once you get there, head towards the Tower of Mastery. There you'll find a Guru. Tell him that you're Max and Bonnie" he told us. "Alright, I'll be seeing you later. Bye".

"So the Professor wants us to do what now?" I asked him. "I'm not sure. He just wants us to meet with a man in the Tower of Mastery" Max replied. "Oh the Tower of Mastery! I know that place! Once we get to Shalour City, tomorrow morning we'll go there okay?" I asked. "Sounds like a plan". With that, we finished eating and went on our way for another hour. Eventually we came across the entrance of a cave. I read the sign.

"Reflection Cave, the cave of mirrors. Yeah this is the place" I told him. "Well then what are we waiting for, let's go in!" Max said. When it comes to a gym battle, he couldn't be more hyped up than he is right now. We went inside the cave. The sign was right. It's a cave chock full with natural mirrors. We walked on the paths with signs on them. One sign said that Shalour City lead us to the right, so we went that way. We saw lots of Pokemon, from Carbink, to Chingling they were all living in harmony, which was a nice thing to see.

We stayed on our path for over an hour, until we came across a fork in the road. But of course, there wasn't a sign there. "Which way do we go?" I asked Max. "I don't know. Is there a Noibat here?" Max shouted. "Hey there's one there! Noibat! Over here!". The Noibat came over to Max, and landed close to his feet. "Do you know which way leads to a city?" Max asked the Noibat. Noibat closed its eyes and used soundwaves for echolocation. "Noibat Noi!" it cried, pointing to the one on the right. "Thank you Noibat" we said as we walked down the path.

As we walked down the long, narrow path, we realized just how dark it was. "Hey Dedenne, come on out of there" I said. Dedenne crawled out of the pouch. "De ne?" it asked me. "We need you to light the way Dedenne. Can you do that for us?" I asked her. "Dedenne!" it answered. She used a Thunderbolt, but contained it in her tail. It was like a torch without fire. We walked onward for 30 more minutes in that narrow pathway. I'm still stunned that there were no mirrors here. Eventually we came across a little more of an open, lighter area. "Finally, out of that long walkway" I said. "Great. More pathways" Max said. "And the tricky thing is, TWO of them have light". I understood what Max said. There were only three pathways, but two of them were lit. And there were no Noibat around. We were just gonna have to get a lucky guess. "Well, let's try the one in the middle. It seems well lit" Max asked me. "Sounds good" I replied.

We walked down the path it was very well lit. "Alright Dedenne. You can go back in the pouch if you'd like" I told her. "De ne!" it cried as it crawled up my legs and into the pouch (It just occured to me to point this out, the pouch is that little orange bag she has in the anime, for those of you who don't know, just in case). We walked down the surprisingly well lit path for only a short time, maybe 10 minutes? And we came across a spring. "Wow! Look it's a spring!" I said to Max. "And look at all the Pokemon here too!" Max answered. We saw Numel and Camerupt, Skrelp and Dragalge, Vaporeon and Eevee, and Goomy and Sliggoo! So many different Pokemon! "

"Well look Bonnie, there's a way out up there!" Max pointed out. There was a hole that could easily fit both of us out of it about 7 feet high, but how were we supposed to reach it? Where did it lead too? I wondered. If this was the way we'd be taking, then there's a good chance we're still gonna have a long walk after this. "Hey I know! Meowstic can get us up there!" I told him. "Good idea! Send her out!" Max told me. "Let's go Meowstic!" I shouted. "Meow meow!" she cried. "Meowstic, I need you to get us up there using Psychic!" I told her. As soon as I told her that, we were shrouded in Psychic energy and were slowly lifted through the hole, and into a random field. Meowstic brought herself up too. "Great job Meowstic and thank you! Return!" I told her. We were in a field of flowers, and tons of Flabébé.

"Well where are we?" I asked Max. "Well according to the map on my Pokedex, we're an hour walk from Shalour City" Max told me. "It's 9PM, an hour walk to Shalour would put us dead on schedule, now which way do we go?" I said. "Well…. This way. He pointed northeast and we started moving. Sure enough, there was a path there, but it quickly stopped once we hit a random forest. "Well, it leads us through here. We've got 50 minutes left to walk, so the woods are pretty much the last portion of today's walk" Max said. "Yeah, but walking through the woods in the night isn't safe" I told him. "Well, come on out Vikavolt!" Max cried. "Why Vikavolt?" I asked him. "Because she'll light the way there, plus, they're experts at winding through forests" Max said. "That actually makes a lot of sense. Good one Max".

We started our walk through the thick, windy woods. Geez thank Arceus for Max's Vikavolt! If it weren't here, I wouldn't have gone into these darn woods. We walked on our path for 40 minutes, until we reached a field. We could see Shalour's skyline from here. Shalour City was always massive, and the third biggest city in Kalos behind Anistar and Lumiose, so it had lots of building and was of course, fairly huge. "Well, we're almost there Bonnie, then we could actually get some sleep! Vikavolt, return!" Max said as he returned his Vikavolt. We kept on our path to Shalour City.

After about 15 minutes, we got there. It was so huge, we had to ask for some directions. "Excuse me ma'am, do you know where the Pokemon Center is?" We asked a woman. "Sure. It's four blocks that way and it'll be on your left" the woman said while pointing straight away from us. We ran to the Pokemon Center as fast as we could. The woman's directions were spot on, and we found the Pokemon Center pretty quickly. "Finally we can sleep!" I said. "Yeah, that was a long hike today. I could use a battery recharge" Max said. Instead of eating or anything, we went to Nurse Joy to grab a room and went to sleep as soon as we hit our beds.

Me: Welp, that's a long hike done. Anyways, mega evolution, gym battles, and showcases. All things you get to look forward to in the next 8 chapters. I now have the whole story mapped out! :D I give you no spoilers, only that as the story progresses, it gets more epic from here. Anyways, peace.


	18. Mega Bonds and a Day on the Town!

Me: If you didn't already know, the whole story has been planned out with basic outlines. For, "Pokemon Sun and Moon: Ash and May's Alola Journey", planning has commenced, including rivals, and teams in the early stages of the game. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Max's POV

"Well Max, are we ready to go?" Bonnie asked me. "Yeah I am. Let's see why the professor wanted us to go there" I said. And we walked out of the door. It was gonna be a long walk because of the sheer size of this city. On our walk, we saw lots of bakeries, all serving at least one common item. The famous Shalour Sable. They all had some sort of advertisement of the popular treat, some pricier than others.

We walked around in the busy streets of east Shalour for around 50 minutes, until we were able to see the Tower of Mastery's top in the sky. "I think I see it!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I told her. We were off running towards the massive tower and we ran inside a few minutes later. "Finally, we're here" Bonnie said relieved. "Well, let's go in" I said as we walked inside.

The tower was huge. There was a long staircase that went to the top, and a massive Mega Lucario statue was on one circular room at the base floor. "Should we check that place out?" I asked Bonnie. "I guess so…" Bonnie replied. We went to the room and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a man with unusually large eyebrows opened the door. "Can I help you?" the man asked. "Hi, we're looking for mega evolution guru? Professor Sycamore sent us here" Bonnie said. "The Professor did say I had visitors today. What did you say your names were?" he asked us. "I'm Max and she's Bonnie" I told him.

"Well, you're the ones I was expecting. Please come on in" he said, and we walked inside the room. It was well furnished and carpeted so he must have lived here. "So why did the professor send us over here?" Bonnie asked the guru. "Oh he didn't tell you? He told me of the 12 pupils of his currently travelling Kalos and other regions, he felt you two were best fit for this assignment" the guru said. "Assignment?" I asked. "The professor sent you here so that you could learn about a little thing called mega evolution" he said.

I knew what this was. I've seen May use it with her Blaziken, Drew and his Absol, and even Solidad and Lani and her Lopunny. "So we're going to be doing mega evolution!?" Bonnie shrieked. "I will teach you the guidelines of mega evolution, then you must teach yourself from there" the guru told us. "Now please, bring out your Pokemon" the guru said. We did as he told us to do and sent out our Pokemon. "Quilladin!", "Vika!", "Gallade!", "Glace!", "De ne!", "Meowstic Meow!" our Pokemon cried. The guru walked up towards Gallade. "Gallade is able to mega evolve. Unfortunately Bonnie has no mega evolving Pokemon" the guru said. "None!?" Bonnie shrieked. "Well there is a chance. One of the eeveelutions reacted to a mega stone, so the professor is trying to research the stone. He had two of them and gave one to me. You can try it if you'd like" he told Bonnie as he handed her the mega stone.

Bonnie's POV

It was blue and white colored. I hoped that it would belong to Glaceon, but if it didn't I guess I'd understand. "Now, Bonnie, Max, Glaceon, Gallade, I want you to connect with your Pokemon" the guru said. "Try to become one with them" he put a little anklet on Glaceon's right foreleg, and an armor plate on Gallade's chest. He then handed us these white bracelets with mega stones in them too.I tried to connect with Glaceon. It seemed to be working. "Once you feel your spirits merge, give it a try, and mega evolve!" he finished.

I felt myself become one with Glaceon, but I hadn't expected it to work to work so soon. "Glaceon is becoming shrouded in a golden light!" the guru said. "Alright Glaceon, mega evolve!" I shouted. Glaceon became fully immersed in the light, and seemed to morph itself. It grew spikes on its back, crystals on its forehead and tail, and icicles on its forepaws. It also grew slightly. "Glaceon!" she roared. She looked intimidating, elegant, and beautiful. I loved the transformation. (Lucas Costa )

"It was a success. Glaceon and Bonnie's bond was deep enough, that they were able to connect and even passed the trials of bonds" the guru said. "Really? Bonnie's only had Glaceon for a couple weeks" Max said. "Really? Most people take years with their Pokemon to unlock those bonds. Glaceon and Bonnie must truly be one with one another" the guru said. "Why won't it work for Gallade and I?" Max asked.

"Just give it some time" the guru said. "Sometimes, trainer and Pokemon have the bonds that they require for mega evolution, but it just takes time. Keep trying everyday and you'll eventually succeed in mega evolution" the guru said. "Keep those mega stones on your Pokemon, and those bracelets will help to connect you with your Pokemon. Make full use of these new abilities" the guru told us. "Now I bid you a farewell".

We walked out of the room in the tower and headed out of the tower. I was absolutely stunned that Glaceon and I bonded so closely together so quickly. "Well… I guess I just need to practice…" Max said. "Don't worry Max, you'll get it in time" I told him. "I sure hope so. I wanna be able to fully use it before my gym battle tomorrow" Max said. We walked along the bustling streets of Shalour City, trying to get to the Pokemon Center. Instead, we came across one of those Shalour bakeries. It was the most famous one in town. Le gâteau d'amour is the most famous bakery in Kalos, and the second most well known bakery in the world! "Hey Max, can we stop here for lunch? It's 1PM after all and I'm hungry" I asked him. "Sure, why?" Max asked. "It's Kalos' best bakery, and second in the world! We need to try it!" I told him. "Uh… Ok Bonnie, whatever you say…" he replied.

We went inside the bakery and its smelled like Vanilla frosting. "Hi, could I get a s'more cupcake please?" I asked the cashier. "Ooh. I'd like one of those as well" Max chimed. "Okay, two s'more cupcakes, that'll be 21 pokedollars" she said. 21 pokedollars was really steep for two cupcakes, but when you go to a premium, and famous bakery they can do that to you. "Here you go!" Max said as he handed over the money to her. "Alright, here are your cupcakes" she said. We took our cupcakes. They were chocolate, with marshmallows, a pattern of chocolate sauce, some whipped cream, and two small edible sticks. It looked gorgeous.

We both bit into our cupcakes. "These are delicious!" Max shouted. "I know right!?" I answered. They were the best cupcakes I'd ever had. "Wow, we've gotta come again here before we leave" Max said. "Why not after your gym battle tomorrow?" I asked him. "Of course!" he exclaimed. With that, we were on our way to the Pokemon Center. Only to come across a clothing shop I've been wanting to go to. "Max, I read about this place in a magazine! Can we go inside please please please!?" I asked him, begging. "Well you clearly want to go in, so I guess so" Max said. He knew what was coming.

I went through the store and picked out some of my favorite items. After what I'm sure was a long time trying outfit after outfit, I settled on one. A cute cashmere top, some nice jeans, some fancy looking black sunglasses and some brown fringe wedges.

After I picked out my outfit, I went to go pay for it all. "Alright, that'll be 357 pokedollars" the cashier said. OH MY GOD! I didn't have enough money for that! "Aw man… I started to take all the clothing back. "Here miss" I heard Max say. "Well aren't you so sweet for paying for your girlfriend. Know what… it's on the house" the cashier said. "Wait, but that's ill-" Max started. "I own the company. My employee who normally works the cashier is sick today so she couldn't come in so I just took her place" the woman said.

"My name's Jean Beauchene, and I own Mon Amour Boutique" Jean said. "Wait, oh my gosh! You own this place!?" I exclaimed. "Sure do. I've been running this business for 4 years since I was 22 years old. Your friend here is quite a good friend. He was going to pay for your clothing" Jean told me. Max is so sweet. He'd always be there for me, through thick and thin, good times and bad. "Thank you Max…" I said and hugged him. "But, when you live in a world with more bad than good, it's lovely to see nice gestures in this world. So, your clothing is on me young lady." she finished. "Thank you both for being great people, and Jean. 5 star clothing, and 5 star service on yelp" I promised her. "Well… okay young lady. Have a good rest of your day" Jean finished as we walked to find the Pokemon Center.

After having delicious cupcakes, to getting free clothes it was already 6PM and it was so late. "We've spent almost 5 hours in there, and I paid for your stuff, can we please do something I'd like to do?" Max asked me. I got where he was coming from and I guess it was only fair. "Ok Max. What do you wanna do?" I questioned him. "Well, I'd like to go find some place to eat. I'm starving. All I've had to eat today was a cupcake, which was good don't get me wrong, but it's not enough to make me full for a day" he answered. "Alright, so I guess we can look around for a good place to eat. After we kept walking, we came across a Unova-style burger place. "Oh let's go to that place, Castelia Burger" Max said. "I don't know… I've never had a burger before…" I told him. "What! Oh we're going in there!" Max said, clearly surprised I've never had a burger. We went inside the restaurant.

"Welcome to Castelia Burger! A seat for 2?" the woman at the front asked us. "Yes ma'am Max said. "Alright, please follow me" she said. We followed her to a small booth by a window. "So, what does a burger have on it?" I asked him. "Well, the one they serve here's got meat, cheese, lettuce, ketchup, onions, and pickles" Max answered. I liked just about all of those things, so I decided I'd just get the full burger. "Welcome to Castelia Burger, I'm Nicole and I'll be serving you here today, may I get you something to drink?" Nicole asked. "I'll have a lemonade" Max and I said in unison. "Well you two are just so cute, now by chance are we ready to order?" she asked us. "I'll have the Castelia Burger" I told her. "Ooh excellent choice!" she said. "And what about you young man?" she asked Max. "I'll have a Medium serving of Nimbasa Wings (buffalo wings), mild sauce please" Max said. He'd clearly been to one of these places before. "I'll be right out with your drinks" Nicole said as she walked away.

"Max, you ready to earn your next gym badge?" I asked him. "Well not exactly. I need to train with Gallade, so that we can master mega evolution. I think that it will make the difference between who wins and loses this battle" Max said. "I'll train all night with Gallade if I have to. I want to be sure I don't have to re-evaluate myself like I had to with Grant. I want to be able to walk into that gym and win on my first try. I can't afford losing as badly as I did with Grant, or I'll hurt my Pokemon's self esteem, and even my own" Max finished his well presented answer. "I see…" I said. "Speaking of which, how'll you incorporate mega evolution into your contests?" Max asked me. I hadn't thought of this yet, though should've been. "Well, mega evolution to start off, I will only have Glaceon in the show. No other Pokemon will be in it. I want my first performance with mega evolution to solely revolve around the new mechanic" I answered him. "Alright kiddos, here are your drinks along with your orders" Nicole came back and said. "Thank you" I told her. "Your welcome young lady!" she answered. She put our drinks, and food down on the table.

The burger weighed 4 ounces, which was huge! I'd never eaten anything so big, with the exception of that meal in Cyllage City. I took a bite of the burger and chewed it. "This tastes amazing!" I shouted. Everyone turned their heads towards me. "S-sorry…" I said. Everyone went back to eating and talking. "Well I'm glad you like it Bonnie. Unova style places are rare in Kalos, and when we found one, I had to try it out! Sure I've never been to Unova, but when I was in Sinnoh with May, we went to this style of place a lot. She always knew a great place to eat" Max said. "How're your wings?" I asked him. "Great! A bit spicy, but really good too!" he responded.

Soon enough, we both ate our meals, paid, and left the place. It was 7:15PM now. "Well, we ate, our Pokemon ate, now let's get to the Pokemon Center and train" Max said. We went back to the Pokemon Center, as our plans were hours ago. We came across it 10 minutes later. "Well Bonnie, I'm gonna take up the battlefield for now. There are no clearings for me to train in" he told me. "Well, sure I guess" I said. I was exhausted from all the walking we did. We walked almost 10 miles around the city today, and I was tired. I went upstairs and hit the hay.

Me: I didn't write Max's POV on training because then this would've been way longer than planned. Just know, Max succeeded in mega evolving Gallade, even doing it twice to make sure. It took him 2 hours, and at 10PM, he went to sleep. There. Anyways, plans are actually starting to finalize for the Alola Journey! :D Ok, I spent way too long looking for links to represent what i was talking about, especially the clothes. My GOD that took 2 HOURS! I'm tired now. Peace.

Bonnie's Team:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 32

-Meowstic (female) Level: 31

-Glaceon (female) Level: 45

Max's Team:  
-Quilladin (male) Level: 34

-Gallade (male) Level: 33 [MEGA]

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 44


	19. A Mega Battle and Mega Training!

Me: Welp, I got next to nothing to say. So on with the chapter!

Max's POV

It was finally time for me to get my next gym badge. Now that I'd figured out how to trigger mega evolution, I'll use it my advantage in this upcoming gym battle.

"Ready to go?" I asked Bonnie. "I guess so. We may as well anyways, but can you promise me that we'll be going back to Le gâteau d'amour after your battle right?" Bonnie said. "Why not? That place was absolutely amazing!" I exclaimed as I headed out the door. "Now if I remember correctly, the map said it was in a quieter area of town, up on the hills. So I guess we'll go there". "I guess so" Bonnie said, and we were on our way.

We kept walking for about an hour and finally reached the end of the downtown area. We had to ask for directions from there. We found a man and asked him if he knew the way. "Excuse me sir, but do you happen to know where we could find the Shalour gym?" I asked him. "Well, I think it's that way, up the hills. It's maybe a 20 minute walk" he said. "Alright. Thank you!" I said as I ran off in the direction he pointed to. "Max wait up!" Bonnie shouted as she ran after me.

We ran for about 30 minutes. Eventually, we came across a building with flashing lights that said. "Shalour Gym". "Alright! We're here!" we went inside. Inside the gym, we saw a blonde girl on roller skates in the center, with the lights dimmed on her. "Welcome to the Shalour City gym" the girl said. "My name's Korrina".

"Korrina!" Bonnie shouted. "Hm?" Korrina responded. "Remember me?" Bonnie asked. "Wait… Bonnie!?" Korrina said. I instantly was lost here. What? "Hi Bonnie! Long time no see! How's Ash and gang?" Korrina asked her. "Oh! Korrina must have known Ash as more than a challenger. Maybe they were friends or travelled together for a short while. "Ash went to the Alola region with an old friend, Serena and I are both in the master class showcases, and Clemont went back to his job as a Gym Leader" Bonnie said. "I watched the whole final battle between Ash and Lani. I still remember that battle. Her Glaceon and my Lucario. It was fully mega evolved and had two type advantages. But Glaceon knocked Lucario out with just one with use Frost Breath" Korrina said. Lani certainly was powerful…

"So Bonnie, you here to take me on?" Korrina said, bringing a Pokeball out. "Actually my friend here is. He's Max, May Maple's little brother" Bonnie replied. "THE May Maple!? The Princess of Hoenn herself!?" Korrina exclaimed. "Yeah, and she's Ash's girlfriend! She travelled with Ash 4 years ago in his Hoenn journeys, and Ash mentored her on how to battle!" Bonnie said. "Wow… Ash knows everybody…" Korrina said. "Well, I hope to prove myself strong by beating the brother of the Princess of Hoenn! Let's roll!" Korrina shouted. "Well Korrina. I was hoping we could have a 1 on 1 battle" I told her. "Sure, sounds good to me" she answered. "Well, let's do it!" I shouted. We went to either side of the battlefield, her referee came out and said. "This is a 1 on 1 battle between Max the challenger, and Korrina the gym leader. Whoever's Pokemon successfully knocks out the other one will be declared the winner! Battle begin!".

Korrina: Lucario let's go!

Max: Come on out Gallade! Mega evolve!

"Well that's why this is a 1 on 1. Lucario mega evolve!" Korrina shouted. Both of our Pokemon took their new forms and changed. Gallade's body was almost all white now, except it's blade were scarlet red and its head spike was green. It also had a cape that would help it defend itself. Korrina's Lucario also grew. It had marks on its face, more tail fur, longer legs for speed, and bigger spikes on it's paws.

Korrina: Bone Rush go!

Max: Psycho Cut!

Gallade went to cut Lucario, but was blocked by Bone Rush. Then, I had and idea.

Max: Brick Break with your other arm Gallade!

Korrina: What!? Lucario, use Bone Rush again.

Lucario tried to get another Bone Rush, but it wasn't fast enough, and went flying when it was hit by Brick Break. It was super effective, and it's always more powerful because Gallade is part fighting type. But Lucario managed to get up only seconds after falling.

Korrina: Good job Lucario, now use Shadow Claw!

Max: Oh no! Quick, use Brick Break again!  
Korrina: Dodge that Lucario.

Lucario just barely managed to dodge Brick Break, but landed Shadow Claw on Gallade twice. Since it was super effective, hit twice, and the second one was deadly. I thought Gallade was knocked out. Instead, it got up from the attack, but struggled to stay still. "Shadow Claw has high chances of dealing critical blows, plus with super effective damage on Psychic Pokemon, it wasn't hard for me to decide to teach Lucario that move. It's really improved my win to lose ratio!" Korrina said. She wasn't a meek as she made herself sound. "Gallade" he said, awaiting my orders.

Max: Alright Gallade, run towards Lucario!

Korrina: I see what you're doing. Gaining speed to launch an attack huh? Lucario, plant yourself and use Aura Sphere.

It was a great thing she didn't see through what I was doing. If she did, I'd lose this match, but now that they were close, Gallade had an amazing window to take the match.

Max: Now Gallade, Low Sweep!

Korrina: What! Quick use Bone Rush!

I gave no further orders, but Gallade knew what to do. It grabbed the bone from Lucario, hit Lucario on the head with it, then used Low Sweep. Lucario was on the ground. I couldn't tell if it was knocked out or not. "Come on Lucario, you can do it!" Korrina shouted. Lucario got back up. I was amazed at how it managed to get up after that brutal blow. "It would seem that this is the last attack we've got. This will decide if you leave with or without that badge" Korrina finished. I was determined and so was Gallade. We wouldn't lose.

Korrina: Shadow Claw go!

Max: Night Slash!

They moved lightning fast. They slashed each other with the moves that they had. Both were powerful and wore down the two Pokemon to their limits. They stood on either side of the field. Lucario on my side facing me, and Gallade on Korrina's side, facing her. They were both a crouched position. It took a few seconds, before Lucario fell flat on the ground, knocked out.

"Lucario is unable to battle, Gallade is the winner, with the match goes to the challenger!" the referee declared. "Alright!" I shouted. "Lade Gallade!" Gallade chimed. "Gallade you were amazing! You deserve a great, long rest. Return!" I told him as I returned him.

"Well, congratulations Max. You and Gallade really showed courage and displayed your power well. Here, this is the Rumble Badge" Korrina congratulated. "Yes, I've got the Rumble Badge! Hooray!" I cheered. "Awesome Max!" Bonnie said as she hugged me. "Bonnie, good luck in the master class. I've got some friends who are in that now, and they've said it was super tough! Be careful Bonnie, they don't mess around" Korrina warned her. "Don't worry Korrina, me and my Glaceon have a new trick up our sleeve" Bonnie answered. "Trick?" Korrina asked her. "She means mega evolution" I told her. "I didn't know that Glaceon was capable of mega evolution. But make sure you use it to take away the whole show Bonnie!" she said.

With that, we left the gym to head back. "So Max. It's 1:17PM, wanna go grab some lunch?" Bonnie asked me, looking at the sign on a building. "Sure. I don't see why not" I told her. We came across this place called, "Froyo Place" 15 minutes later. "Ooh let's try this place, I'm sure they'll have other things besides froyo" Bonnie said. "Sure. Besides I like froyo. I'll have some" I told her. We went inside and went to the cashier. "Welcome to Froyo Place, what can I get you?" the man sounded a bit bored. "I'll have some Vanilla froyo please" I told the man. "I'll have half birthday cake flavor and half marshmallow fudge please!" Bonnie said. "Alright let me put that in… he grabbed a calculator. He was probably averaging birthday cake and marshmallow fudge's flavors. "Alright that'll be 12 pokedollars" the man said.

Bonnie paid him the money before I could. "Max, I owe you for yesterday" she said and pecked me on the lips. The man handed us our froyo and we sat down. "Like I said back at Parfum Palace, love isn't debt. It's just love. That's all it should ever be" I said. "I know Max, but you fished out tons of money for my clothes yesterday" she replied. "And why did I do that?" I asked her in a playful manner, she blushed. I pecked her on the forehead. "It's because I love you" I told her. She didn't say anything. She just pulled me into a deep hug. We stayed like that for a minute and we let go. We ate our froyo.

We left the froyo place. We spent half an hour in there, as it was 2:06PM now. "Well what now Bonnie?" I asked her. "Maybe we could just relax. We could go back to the Pokemon Center. After all, Gallade needs lots of rest before it does anything" Bonnie said. She was right. "Alright. Health should always be put first" I said. We walked to the Pokemon Center which took up about a full hour and a half. We didn't even get back to the place until 3:45PM. We walked inside.

"Geez, that took FOREVER" Bonnie said relieved. "I know. I need some rest myself now" I said while walking up to the desk, "Nurse Joy, please take care of these Pokemon until tomorrow morning". "Of course" Nurse Joy replied. She took the Pokeballs I handed her and we went upstairs. "And it was so hot too" Bonnie said, as we walked into our room. "Yeah. Just a little nap would help" I said as I fell straight to sleep.

Bonnie's POV

He just fell straight asleep. I lied down and read a bit about the master class for a bit more than an hour, then at precisely 5PM, I went to the battlefield to practice Glaceon and my routine. "Come on out Glaceon!" I said as I sent her out. "Glaceon!" she roared. "Alright Glaceon, we're gonna practice our routine, but now, we'll be using mega evolution with it. It'll be beautiful, and cool!" I told her. "Glace" she agreed. "Alright, let's do this!"

Bonnie: Glaceon use Ice Beam!

Glaceon lay out an icy terrain with icicles over the field. It was rough and uneven, but it was beautiful and cool, which was my target.

Bonnie: Now Glaceon mega evolve!

I tapped my stone and hers reacted as well. She glowed in a golden light. Her spikes, increased size, and and crystals all came back in the process. Her intimidating, but gorgeous look had returned.

Bonnie: Alright Glaceon, use Shadow Ball! Then combine it with a Frost Breath!

The Shadow Ball was a massive purple, but the Frost Breath turned it a glowing bright white. It looked cool, beautiful, and demonstrated Glaceon's mega evolved power.

Bonnie: Now launch it at the ground! Right at the middle top right!

I've done this a few times before, but if I hit it precisely, then the whole thing would fold in on itself, and form into the shape of a heart if I finished with,

Bonnie: Now finish it off with Iron Tail!

With Glaceon's more developed, more powerful mega evolved tail, it would be able to fold the thing in itself to shape a heart, while also standing on top of it on its tail. Which it did perfectly. "Alright Glaceon! We've got this down perfectly! Now I can't wait for that showcase in Coumarine City!" I shouted. I was excited. I was hoping that Glaceon's performance would steal the show away.

After I was finished training with Glaceon, I looked at the time and it was 7:15PM. "I bet Max is still sleeping. I'll feed you guys, and go to bed". Since I would be feeding her, there was no point in returning her, and I sent out my other two Pokemon. "De ne!", "Meowstic Meow!" they cried. I put a dish of Pokemon food in front of each of them. "Here you go. Eat up! Sorry for forgetting about lunch guys, I really am. We just got really lost in the cities". "Dedenne", "Meow", and "Glaceon Glace" they said peacefully. They understood, which was good. "Well guys, we're gonna go to bed early. Max is asleep and his Pokemon are with Nurse Joy" I told them as they finished eating.

"Alright, goodnight you guys, return!" I said as I returned them all and went inside. I went upstairs to the room and saw Max sleeping. I put the Pokeballs down on the desk. "Goodnight Max" I said and I pecked him on the lips. I slipped into bed with him and fell asleep like that.

Me: Well, that's one of five down. Of the next 6 chapters, 4 of them contain either a gym battle or a showcase, which is ridiculous. But it's because of the lack of gym battles and showcases throughout the Team Flare Arc, where they won't be a main focus of the story. I'd also like to say that as in pretty much all of Ash's adventures, there will be two "movies" that will be in the story. Unlike the real ones, they will be canon and relevant to the story. They will usually be in one long "super chapter" that's 5 to 7 times longer than a regular chapter. Anyways, I'm out. Peace.

Bonnie's Team:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 33

-Meowstic (female) Level: 32

-Glaceon (female) Level: 46 [MEGA]

Max's Team:  
-Quilladin (male) Level: 34

-Gallade (male) Level: 34 [MEGA]

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 44


	20. Nature Hikes and Pokemon Helpers!

Me: There's nothing in this chapter but a simple hike to Coumarine City. There's little to it. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Max's POV

It was 9AM. It would be a 6 hour walk to Coumarine City, which would mean we'd get there around 3PM.

"Max, before we leave, remember we're going to the cupcake place again" Bonnie told me. "I remember Bonnie, so let's go" I answered. We left for Le gâteau d'amour at 9:15 and walked there for about 30 minutes, until we finally found the place. "We're here. So I let's grab some cupcakes!" Bonnie said really excited. We went inside the bakery. We saw many delicious bread treats, cupcakes and cakes, and even some milkshakes being made. Just like we saw only a couple days ago.

"Welcome to Le gâteau d'amour, what can I get you on this fine day?" asked an overly cheerful cashier. "We'd like two cookies and cream cupcakes please!" I said. "Alright, that'll be 20 pokedollars" she said. The price was of course still really steep for just two cupcakes, but I paid her the money, and we went to sit down with our cupcakes. They looked Vanilla on the outside, with Oreo bits on the Vanilla frosting and a whole Oreo at the center, but once we bit into them, they had a cookies and cream to them just as we asked for. "Incredible!" we shouted in unison. I could tell a blush crept across my face, and maybe Bonnie's too. We devoured our cupcakes, and left the bakery.

"Alright, so how do we get to Route 12?" Bonnie asked me. "Well, the map says that we need to go to the east side of town. But I don't think we're too far from the gate" I told her. "Well let's get going!" Bonnie exclaimed, probably excited for her first master class showcase coming up. At 10AM we found the gate to Route 12. It would be a shorter walk compared to some of the other walks we've done. We went into the gate and out the other side two minutes later. We came out and saw a route with a long strip of water. "Great, now how are we gonna get passed this!?" I shouted.

"Well, my Lapras have a ferrying service. They help trainers get across to the other side of this river. It's a 15 minute surf from here, but it would be much faster than swimming there yourselves. Plus, you won't get wet" a man said. "There are two of them, but since you're both small, you can take one". "Who are you?" I asked the guy. "I'm just a guy who's two Lapras runs a service. It's free even" the man said.

We hopped on the smaller Lapras and it took us to the other side of the shores. We saw lots of Tentacool, Magikarp, and even a Gyarados too! "Wow! So many Pokemon!" Bonnie said with a huge smile on her face. After looking at the beautiful waters and the cool Pokemon, we arrived at the other side of the shores.

"Thanks Lapras!" I told her, then it surfed off to where it came. We were on our way through the route. We were on our way to Coumarine City and after about an hour of walking, we came across a ranch. We saw tons of Skiddo there. Many of them were awake and were running around.

"Hey Bonnie look, Skiddo! Maybe we could ride on to the end of the route with one of these Skiddo! Look, there's a sign! It says, 'Ride to the end of the route with these Skiddo. They need exercise'" I exclaimed. "Then what's stopping us from riding some?" Bonnie asked as she got onto a Skiddo. I got on one as well. I remembered to stay calm, because they can sense feelings through their horns. "Alright Skiddo! Take us to Coumarine City please" Bonnie told them, they knew their way there, and they kept going on the path we followed.

We walked on the path for only 3 hours, before we arrived at the edge of Coumarine City. It was only 1:30PM. "Alright, thank you so much Skiddo. Here" Bonnie said as she gave them a really high end poke treat. Their eyes beamed as they ate the snack, and they went back towards their home. We walked around the dock city. It was just endless docks for like an hour. We finally reached a train station that would take us to the Pokemon Center. "Alright, there will be a 3PM train to southern Coumarine in 15 minutes" the desk attendant boomed over the loudspeaker. "Welp, we may as well buy our tickets" I said.

We walked up to the woman and asked, "two tickets to southern Coumarine please!" she grabbed two tickets. "That'll be 19 pokedollars" she said. How was it this was cheaper than eating some cupcakes? Bonnie paid her and we got our tickets. We sat back down and waited. "The train to southern Coumarine is now boarding" the woman boomed. We got onto the train and we waited for it to leave. Eventually, it did and we got to southern Coumarine 30 minutes later.

"It's 3:30PM, what should we do?" Bonnie asked me. "Well, I'm gonna be training for my gym battle tomorrow! I want to win without issues!" I exclaimed. "I guess I could use some training for my showcase. Ok, sounds like a plan!" Bonnie answered. With that, we found our way to the Pokemon Center. Once we got there, we went to train up for the day's upcoming events. I went my way, and Bonnie went hers.

Bonnie's POV

I practiced a bit more on making sure that Glaceon and I had our routine perfected.

Bonnie: Glaceon use Ice Beam!

Glaceon let loose out an icy terrain with icicles over the field, but unlike before, a cold mist that was white and midnight blue went swirling through the air. It was mystical and cool, which was my aim.

Bonnie: Now Glaceon mega evolve!

I tapped my stone and hers reacted as well. She glowed in a golden light. Her spikes, increased size, and and crystals all came back in the process. Her intimidating, but gorgeous look had returned.

Bonnie: Alright Glaceon, use Shadow Ball! Then combine it with a Frost Breath!

The Shadow Ball was a massive purple, but the Frost Breath turned it a glowing bright white. It looked cool, beautiful, and demonstrated Glaceon's mega evolved power.

Bonnie: Now launch it at the ground! On the middle top right! Then finish this off with Iron Tail!

With Glaceon's stronger tail, it It was able to fold the sculpture easily and land on it on its tail. "Yes! Now we'll practice a bit tomorrow, but then that's the last time we'll get an opportunity to practice, okay Glaceon?" I asked her. "Glaceon Glace!" she cried in her usual cheerful manner. We practiced for HOURS. I even trained my other Pokemon for almost as long. Before I lost track of time, it was 12:31AM. "Oh my gosh you guys, we've been practicing for 10 hours! You need to get some rest" I said as I returned them. "Well, even Max lost track of time, but I need sleep…" I said to myself sluggishly. I went upstairs and collapsed on my bed.

Me: Meh, this was pretty much just filler, I'll be honest. This has next to nothing to do with the plot, so don't take this too seriously. Ok, I just finished this chapter while watching about that new Fire/Poison type lizard from Sun and Moon. You can bet money that you'll be seeing it in this story soon enough. Anyways, I'm out. Peace.

Bonnie's Team:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 35

-Meowstic (female) Level: 34

-Glaceon (female) Level: 47 [MEGA]

Max's Team:  
-Quilladin (male) Level: 35

-Gallade (male) Level: 35 [MEGA]

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 46


	21. A Type to Type Matchup!

Me: Another gym battle only 2 chapters after the one before it. Yes, this portion of the story goes by faster than any other. Anyways, no point in speaking now, on with the chapter!

Max's POV

It was time for my fourth gym battle! I didn't know what type of Pokemon that the person used, but I knew they were powerful. It was noon, and we went out the door to go find the gym. "It should be a 15 minute walk from here…" Bonnie said. "Well, let's get moving!" I exclaimed. We walked to gym and came across it 20 minutes later. We walked inside the gym, and it was covered in vines.

"Welcome whippersnappers, to the Coumarine City gym" we heard a man say. "I'm Ramos, the leader of this gym" said Ramos. "Hi sir, I came to beat you and earn my next gym badge!" I shouted. "Well whippersnapper, how about a 2 on 2 battle? I think it would be a good battle!" Ramos said. "Sounds good to me!" I replied. We stepped onto either sides of the field. The referee started the battle with, "this will be a 2 on 2 battle between Ramos the gym leader and Max the challenger! Battle begin!".

Ramos: Gogoat come on out.  
Max: Vikavolt let's roll! Use Bug Bite!  
Ramos: Take Down!

Gogoat charged at Vikavolt, but Vikavolt latched onto it and bit it with Bug Bite twice.

Max: Send it into the wall, use X-Scissor!

Vikavolt sent Gogoat flying with an X-Scissor attack. Filled with power, it managed to knock out Gogoat. "Well, I must say, I'm impressed. I like the way you battle kid. Now come on out Leafeon!" Ramos said.

Max: A Leafeon? Ok. Vikavolt use Bug Bite!  
Ramos: Oh but it won't be so simple, Aerial Ace my friend!

Vikavolt didn't land its bite, but got hit directly by Aerial Ace, and powerful flying move. Sending Vikavolt straight into the wall, knocking it out, which is unbelieveable. "Well Max, Leafeon is my very first Pokemon you see? Had him since I was just a young whippersnapper like yourself. She's very experienced and powerful in battle" Ramos said.

Max: Come on out Quilladin! Use Pin Missile!  
Ramos: Hm… a grass type? This will be fun… use Aerial Ace once more!

Aerial Ace missed and Pin Missile hit Leafeon critically, but Ramos wasn't willing to give up anytime soon.

Ramos: Shadow Claw!

That landed. Quilladin was sent flying at 40 miles an hour into the wall, taking in tons of damage from the Shadow Claw. "Well Max, it seems you might have to have a rematch with me later, because you're done…" Ramos said. Ramos was an old man and he was much wiser than me, my wisdom and knowledge was trumped by his. I shouldn't take this loss too critically, he has the experience… but the match wasn't declared his quite yet. "Quilladin… I want you to be strong… if you feel like you can still battle, then let's win this together!" I told him. He managed to put his hand onto mine, then he became shrouded in a mystical blue light. "W-what?" I said. "It can't be…" I heard Ramos say. Quilladin got bigger and bigger until the light went away. It had evolved. It had massive armor all over its body, and was huge! "Chesnaught!" he roared.

"Let's see your new move set!" I said, as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Chesnaught knows Spiky Shield, Seed Bomb, Pin Missile, and Hammer Arm" the Pokedex said.

Max: Alright Chesnaught! Use Hammer Arm!

Chesnaught went flying and hit Leafeon hard with a powerful fighting type attack.

Ramos: Oh no! Leafeon use Shadow Claw!

Max: Nope, sorry Ramos, use Pin Missile Chesnaught go!

Leafeon's Pin Missile hit, but it didn't do nearly as much damage as it did when it was a Quilladin, and Pin Missile did just the trick and hit Leafeon directly.

Ramos: I don't think so little whippersnapper, use Leaf Blade.

Leafeon hit away a lot of the pins and sent them back, flying towards Chesnaught.

Max: Oh no! Use Spiky Shield!

Chesnaught protected itself completely just by using some of it's spikes, so could I use that move offensively to deal some damage too? Only one way to find out…

Ramos: Use Aerial Ace, let's finish this my friend!  
Max: Wait for it…

I knew that if I could land this move, then I'd be able to hit Leafeon and knock it out. I needed to time this right… Leafeon zoomed in to hit Chesnaught…

Max: Now! Spiky Shield!

It worked. I was able to get Leafeon stuck into the spikes. Now all I needed to do was finish it off, and my fourth badge would be mine.

Max: Now let's finish this! Hammer Arm let's go!

Chesnaught slammed Leafeon onto the ground and knocked it out. We did it. We won the match. "Leafeon is unable to battle! Chesnaught is the winner, which means the match goes to Max!" the referee declared. "Yes! Chesnaught we did it!" I exclaimed. It picked me up and put me on its shoulders. "Naught Chesnaught!" he shouted, happy he managed to win but also evolve!

"Well I must say, your ability to think on your feet after a newfound power is something many trainers do not possess. Here's the Plant Badge, signifying that you defeated me and that you're a trainer with a bright future ahead of them" Ramos said as he handed me the Plant Badge. "Alright! We did it! We got ourselves the Plant Badge!" I cheered, still on Chesnaught's shoulder. With that, I returned Chesnaught and we went back to the Pokemon Center for something to eat, and Bonnie had to train for her showcase tomorrow. I sincerely hoped she'd win. She was amazing when she breezed through the rookie class, but the difference is, the master class is much more serious than the rookie class is. Bonnie needs to be super careful if she wants to keep up her winning streak.

We found a place to eat inside the Pokemon Center. It was more of a "Be Green" restaurant and it was for the most part, salads. We grabbed some salads and sat down. "Bonnie? What will you do if you accomplish your goal and become Kalos Queen?" I asked her. "Well, being the Kalos Queen, I'll have to stay here, or I may keep travelling. If it comes down to it, I'm young and I still wanna see more of the world! See places different from Kalos like Alola or Sinnoh! Places so vastly different from anywhere I've ever been! I want to explore the world in my youth before I'm too old to be able to! That's always been my dream" Bonnie finished her response.

She would give up her title as Kalos Queen if it prevented her from her adventures! But why? Was there something else that drove her to keep travelling, seeing all the world's Pokemon? We finished our salads and went to go train.

My next gym battle was against Bonnie's brother. Someone I met, and a reason I was able to go on this journey with Bonnie. Clemont. I know he uses electric type Pokemon, but I need to show that I'm not here to mess around. After about 7 hours, we came back from training our Pokemon for future events to come. Bonnie or her showcase, and me and my next gym battle. "Welp, it's 9PM. What now?" Bonnie asked me. "I just want to go to sleep. I'm exhausted" I answered her. "Sounds good to me" she replied. We walked upstairs and went to our rooms. From there we just collapsed on our beds.

Me: Just a small chapter with a battle. That's really all there is to it. I'm gonna be guessing that these next few chapters will be much shorter compared any other section of this story. Anyways, peace.


	22. Decisions and a New Legacy!

Me: A showcase! Bonnie's first master class showcase is about to be underway! None of her rivals such as Sylvia will be in this one. But something to point out, now that she's in the master class, she's caught up to Serena and her rivals, Miette and Shauna. Meaning, Bonnie will now be in a couple showcases featuring those three people plus Sylvia! So look forward to rivals you knew as Serena's plus Serena herself, become Bonnie's rivals! Also, just gonna add that this chapter is absolutely COLOSSAL! Now, on with the chapter!

Bonnie's POV

It was time for me to compete in my very first master class showcase! I wanted to prove myself as a strong performer, but with many people here who are looking for their last master key, I don't know if I stand much of a chance. "C'mon Max! We have to get to the stadium!" I told him. "Right behind you!" Max said running as fast as he could to trail me.

We reached the stadium 20 minutes before the show started and I would need to hurry if I wanted to put my outfit on. I went inside to go put my performance outfit on. I never got over how it all worked together to make me look beautiful. I let my hair down and put my outfit on. I saw a familiar face who I've competed with a couple times in the rookie class. She had brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. Just then, she saw me and walked up to me. "Hi Bonnie! Wow you look beautiful in that outfit!" the girl said. "If you don't remember my name, we were pitted against each other in the Santalune showcase. "I'm Shirley, and I had a Fletchling back then" you destroyed me back in that showcase, even though I had two Princess Keys already. I finally powered through and won a showcase in Baie Town. Such a peaceful place…" Shirley said. "Well, this is my first master class showcase. Maybe we'll see each other in the performance rounds!" I told her.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, today we have 24 talented girls here to show you all their abilities alongside their Pokemon!" the host said. Everyone looked at the screen and saw that the showcase was starting. "Now, it's time to decide what them we'll have at this showcase!" he echoed. The selections went back and forth and back and forth and,

"Oh? It's a Pokemon Quiz!" the man said. "The Kalos Queen must be smart as well as beautiful! Also, she may answer the question, but her Pokemon have to win her the chance to! Here, we have an icy floor that the Pokemon will race across! There are five stones that are scattered across the field. The first of three Pokemon to get a ball inside of one of those rocks and return back to the starting line the fastest will earn its trainer the ability to answer the question!" the host finished. Three girls came up in the first round. One girl's Pokemon was a Linoone and was super fast. It got her every chance to answer a question, and after 4 tries, she won her turn.

It was turn after turn after turn and I still hadn't gone up. Eventually, Shirley, me and some other girl were the last ones there. "So I guess we're up against each other right? Well let's make it count!" Shirley said. "Now, here is our last group of three for the Pokemon Quiz!" the host said. The crowd cheered once they saw us all up on the stage. "Now please show your Pokemon!" the host said. I sent out Meowstic, Shirley sent out Talonflame, and the other girl sent out an Ekans. "Now, first question, name 4 of Eevee's evolutions. Go!" the host said. Our Pokemon all went looking for a ball. Only two balls were on the court, but Meowstic found hers really quickly. She began to run back to the finish line. Talonflame found the last one and tried to beat Meowstic to the finish line, but in the end, it barely lost to Meowstic and I got the chance to answer the question. "Meowstic wins! Now name 4 eeveelutions Bonnie" the host told me.

I was pretty sure that I knew this question. I knew I had Glaceon, Sylvia has a Leafeon, Serena has a Sylveon, and I remember Brice telling me something about losing to a girl with a Flareon. That was four. "Glaceon, Leafeon, Sylveon, and Flareon!" I said. "Those are four of Eevee's evolutions! Bonnie gets a point!" the host shouted. "Next question, what is the only Pokemon able to Poison all types, including Poison and Steel?" the host asked. I had no idea, but it was worth a guess. "Go!" the host shouted, signaling our Pokemon to find a ball. Meowstic and Talonflame raced to find a ball. Meowstic found one first once more, but this time, Talonflame found a ball and zoomed past Meowstic, winning Shirley a chance to win the game. "Alright Shirley, do you know the answer?" the host asked her. "I do. The answer is Salandit. A Pokemon only found in the Alola region" Shirley told him. She was clearly full of brains.

"Next question, which Pokemon that live deep in a faraway region fight over the world being dominated by land or water?" the host asked. "Go!" he shouted. Our Pokemon ran to find a ball, Talonflame found one this time first and zoomed back before Meowstic was able find a ball. "Shirley, do you have an answer?" the host asked her. "Yep, It's Groudon and Kyogre. Their legendary Pokemon from the Hoenn region who constantly struggle over two things. land or water, and Primal energy" Shirley finished. "That's correct! Shirley's only one point away from victory!" the host roared.

"Now… next question. Who is known as the strongest trainer in the Sinnoh region, and what is their signature Pokemon?" the host said, "Go!". Our Pokemon raced once more to try and beat the other Pokemon to get us an opportunity to answer. Come to think of it, why hasn't Ekans won anything yet? Meowstic and Talonflame were in a fierce battle as Ekans already grabbed a ball. Meowstic ended up taking it, preventing Shirley from answering this question. Meowstic dashed passed Ekans and won me a chance to answer this question. "Alright Bonnie, do you have an answer?" the host asked me. I did have an answer. Ash told me about how he met her in his travels through Sinnoh, and met her again in the Unova region. "Her name is Cynthia, and her signature Pokemon was a Garchomp!" I said. "Wonderful! Now Bonnie and Shirley are both neck and neck, so close to victory!" the host cheered.

"Now, next question. If Dialga has power over time, and Palkia has the power over space; what power does Giratina have?" the host asked. Meowstic ran for the ball, and knew that I needed to win this showcase, she ran faster than before, and when Ekans grabbed a ball, she plucked it from it's mouth and ran as fast as it could back to the start. It won, if I could answer this question correctly, I'd move on, but this was really close. Sylvia's words came back into my head. "Well Bonnie, congratulations. I've been beat. But the master class is next Bonnie. Things get a lot harder from there, so be careful. Most likely, your winning streak will die at the hands of a very experienced performer" those words echoed back into my head. I knew what she meant. This showcase has proven itself much harder than any other showcase than I've been in before this one. "Bonnie, if you answer this question correctly, you will move on to the performance rounds. If not, then someone else will have the chance to get a point!" the host reminded me. The pressure was on as I didn't know this question. "Um… Dialga's time, Palkia is Space, so that means that Giratina is… gravity?" I answered. "Incorrect. Since Talonflame was second, if Shirley answers this question, then she moves on to the performance rounds! Shirley? Do you know the answer?" the host questioned her. "I believe it's antimatter!" Shirley said, confident in her choice. "Correct! Shirley will be moving on to the performance rounds! That's all for the theme rounds, we'll be back in 10 with some freestyle performances!" the host finished.

I couldn't believe it. I lost to Shirley, a girl who I creamed last time. I walked backstage and changed into my normal clothes. Shirley walked up to me and said. "Well it was a great match. You shoulda seen how fast my heart is beating, but Bonnie, no hard feelings right?" Shirley asked. At least she didn't want me to take it too personally. "Bonnie… don't feel bad about this. We all have to lose at some point, otherwise I would've been real ticked off. "I don't. It happens to all of us" I told her. After it was over, I went to join Max in the crowd. "It's okay Bonnie. It's one loss. Nothing too bad is gonna come of this…" Max reassured me. I couldn't just keep doing this, playing this game of being reassured by people. I ran out the stadium, to the docks of the city. I stood there, looking into the sea.

"What did Serena do when this happened to her? She reinvented herself, bettered herself, calmed herself. And after she did that, she won 3 showcases in a row. I just need to reinvent myself too. Change, adapt, grow as this journey progresses" I said to myself as I stared out to the water. I let some of my hair loose and pulled it into a ponytail. "Now why did I lose that match against Shirley? Because of that one question… but still, I need to adapt and become smarter. I know what to expect of these much more difficult showcases now. I knew what I had to do now. I ran to a boutique that was in the area.

"Welcome to the Coumarine Boutique, what could I get you today?" the clerk asked me. "Could I get that?" I asked her, pointing to a white overcoat with blue pockets and came with a cute little blue belt. "I'll take it" I told her. "Okay miss, that'll be 108 pokedollars miss, there's a changing room over in the back if you'd like to change" she told me. "Thank you, I will!" I told her. In the changing room, I put the overcoat on top of my current clothes, then I put on some blue versions of the shoes I was wearing, that were the same color as the pockets and belt of my new overcoat, and I left the boutique.

Eventually, I came across a hotel where I could take a rest. I didn't want to be seen around Max, Shirley, or anybody right now. I just wanted to be alone. I went inside the hotel, and went to the front desk. "Welcome to the Coumarine hotel, would you like a room?" the clerk asked. "Yes please, just one bed" I told him. "And for how long?" he asked. "Just for tonight…" I said. "Alright, you'll be in room 305. Have a nice stay" the clerk said as I went to go find my room. I went up the stairs to the third floor, and found my room as the third one on the left. I went inside, where I would spend the rest of the day. It was a cozy little room, but nothing much to it. I fell into the bed and turned on the TV. I scrolled through the channels until I found Kalos Live Network. Sure enough, the Coumarine master class was on. "The winner of the showcase is…. Shirley!" the host exclaimed. Well, at least the person who beat me won. "Well, at least that happened" I said. It was 4PM now, and since I haven't eaten lunch and ate only a couple bites of toast this morning, I was absolutely starving. I went to the phone and dialed one room service. "Hi is this room service? Yes, I'd like two slices of cheese pizza, some orange juice, and some lava cake please. Thank you, alright bye" I said as I was on the phone. It was gonna take about half an hour for the food to arrive, so I decided to take out my Pokemon.

"Meowstic", "De ne!", "Ceon Glaceon!" they cried as they came out of their Pokeballs. "Dedenne?" she questioned. They all had puzzled looks when they looked at my outfit. "Yeah, I got a new outfit. After my loss at the showcase today, I realized I needed to reinvent myself. I saw my faults. I forgot the joy and fun in the showcase and lost sight of it, I fired up Meowstic into being too competitive, but worst of all was I didn't stay calm. I'm reinventing myself to fix all the problems that came along with that showcase. I took the master class more seriously than I should have and lost sight of why I was doing it. To have fun and connect with my Pokemon on a deeper level. And when you change mentally, sometimes you change, mature, and your style reflects that. That's why I'm wearing this" I told all of my Pokemon. They seemed to understand why I did what I did and agreed with me.

"Now, you all deserve some time to just relax. Here" I pulled out a few of their favorite treats. Pokepuffs. I'm still glad to this day that Serena taught me how to make amazing Pokepuffs. Their eyes lit up and they were filled with excitement. I gave Meowstic one, Glaceon one, and Dedenne half of one, because it's so small. We sat on my bed and watched TV. I passed out pretty quickly.

Max's POV

Bonnie ran off a few hours ago, and I didn't know why she ran off or where she was now. I thought she might have gone up to the Pokemon Center. I went on a train ride back to where we came from this morning and I went to check our room. She wasn't there. I looked around every single public area of the Pokemon Center, and other areas within 100 feet. I even checked the woods on the edge of the area, but she was nowhere to be found.

I went back to the Pokemon Center to find Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy!" I shouted in fear and panic. "Yes? What's wrong?" Nurse Joy asked. "My friend is missing, she's gone without a trace!" I said. Nurse Joy began to do some typing on her computer. "Was is Bonnie, the blonde haired girl who travels with you on your journey?" Nurse Joy asked me. "Yes! You know where she is?" I asked her. "I'm afraid not, though I can send out an alert to the city. She's most likely still here" she told me. "I'll call Officer Jenny right away!". "Thank you…" I told her and walked away.

At this point, there was nothing that I could do. The authorities would do their jobs. I would only be able to go to my room, and maybe look for her tomorrow. I went to my room to just think about what made Bonnie react like she did. She just ran off after I told her it was only one loss, and it wouldn't hurt her too much. It was 5PM, and I could do nothing but sit here. After a whole hour of thinking, I guess I'd go get some food. I'm starving as I wasn't able to eat anything all day.

I went downstairs to find someplace to eat. I went to the cafeteria where I'd just eat alone. I had no one to talk to, no one to cheer me up, no one to make me enjoy living. I felt sort of empty now. Like, there was a massive void in my heart. I knew what was wrong. It was Bonnie, but she left for some reason. I thought and hoped that she'd be back tomorrow, and she was just thinking things through someplace else. I ate, sad, and alone without someone to talk with, laugh with or anything. I felt empty without her anymore. After I ate my meal in silence, I went to my room and passed out.

Me: Well that chapter was a bit more emotional than I've written before, and a lot happened. Bonnie and Max are separate, she lost her first master class showcase, and Max felt a piece of him missing. This chapter is an instant favorite for me.

Also, Bonnie now wears a different outfit. The new image for the story is her from before and after, with the one on the far right showing what she looks like now. That image will be the picture of the story until Chapter 27 is published. Finally, when Shirley answered the question about Salandit, that was what I meant when I would give it a small mention in a future chapter. That's it for now, peace.

Bonnie's Team:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 38

-Meowstic (female) Level: 37

-Glaceon (female) Level: 40 [MEGA]

Max's Team:  
-Chesnaught (male) Level: 39

-Gallade (male) Level: 38 [MEGA]

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 39

Edit: I will be changing Bonnie and Max's overpowered Pokemon's levels. This is a permanent update. So just know that's why their levels are lower. They needed to fit in a bit more with the rest of the crew.


	23. A Journey and New Enemies?

Me: Well, the last chapter measures up as debatably my favorite one. But let's move on to this one now! On with the chapter!

Bonnie's POV

I woke up. I found myself surrounded by all of my Pokemon, but they were all fast asleep. I got out of bed, and Dedenne and Glaceon woke up as soon as I moved.

"Glaceon?", "De ne?" they asked me. "Look guys. We've gotta go back to the Pokemon Center. I believe that I've found a solution to my problems. We need to let loose more and have a bit more fun with what we're doing! That way, the whole process is enjoyable!" I told them. "Now eat up" I gave them some bowls of Pokemon food, with one for Meowstic when she woke up. "Alright, now I'll be downstairs grabbing myself some food. Be back in maybe 20 minutes!" I told my Pokemon.

I closed the door and went downstairs to go find a place to eat. There was a buffet downstairs so I went to go eat something there. I grabbed some toast and some eggs and sat down. I ate my food in silence. I felt alone and without, like a part of me was just… gone. I ate really slowly and I felt sad, alone, and empty inside. I finished my breakfast and went upstairs to go return my Pokemon and go to the Pokemon Center, where Max hopefully was. I walked inside my room. "Alright guys, we're gonna to the Pokemon Center and go back to Max. Return everybody!" I exclaimed.

I left the hotel, handing in my key before I left. I went to the train station and bought myself a ticket. "Well aren't you in luck, the train just started boarding. Go! It leaves in 2 minutes!" the clerk said. I ran to catch my train, and I got in just before the doors closed. "Alright passengers, this will be a 30 minute ride to south Coumarine City. We should be there by 11AM. After about another half an hour, we got to south Coumarine City, back on the mountain.

I ran to the Pokemon Center as fast as my feet could take me. I got there in 5 minutes.

Max's POV

It was almost 11AM. I really hope Bonnie is okay. Just then, a girl who looked like Bonnie rushed into the Pokemon Center. She looked around and I got to see her face. She looked different, and she was wearing something different. She wore a white overcoat with blue pockets, and had some light blue versions of the pink shoes she had on before. She had let some of her hair down to form a braided ponytail, while the short one she had before was gone. She looked cute before, but now she's drop dead gorgeous!

Bonnie ran up to me. "So… what do you think?" she asked me. I was still trapped in my own world. "Hm? Oh my goodness yes! You look beautiful!" I exclaimed. "Thanks Max" she said as she pecked me on the cheek. "I'm sorry about yesterday by the way… I needed to think things through, but I've got them sorted out now" Bonnie told me. "Well, that's good. You ready to hit the road. If we leave now, we'll get to Lumiose City by 11PM" I told her. "Alright! Let's go!" Bonnie cheered, running out the door.

She bolted ahead of me, but within 5 minutes, I got to the gate where she was waiting. "Well, let's go!" Bonnie chimed. It seems she knows what was wrong with her, took it, and threw it in the trash. We walked into the gate and out of it. We were in the badlands. If we had to walk 12 hours to Lumiose City, this was gonna be a long walk…

We followed all of the signs given to us in this hot and dry area, and we followed them with care for 6 hours, until it was 5PM. "Max… it's so hot…" Bonnie said. "Well, we should stop for dinner. I'm starving, and you could eat too". We sat down and ate some sandwiches, while also feeding our other Pokemon. We packed up, and moved onwards towards Lumiose City.

After a long while, we ran out of water, and we were dying of thirst. Even though we were only 2 hours away from Lumiose City, we were thirsty from not drinking for almost 10 hours. "Max… we need water…" Bonnie said. "I have an idea. Send out Glaceon" I told her exhaustedly. She sent out her Glaceon. "Alright Glaceon, Ice Beam please" Bonnie told Glaceon, and Glaceon shot up massive amounts of ice into the air, which came falling down in cold water from the 130 degree (Fahrenheit) heat.

"It's a ton of water!" I shouted, and it came tumbling down on us. We drank it, and got drenchedin it. "Hey I have an idea! Glaceon stay out here, and radiate a low power frost breath! That way, it won't feel as hot" Bonnie told her Glaceon, which followed orders immediately. Glaceon stayed out of its Pokeball so it would help cool us down, but it worked too well. I started shivering rather than sweating. But in the end, at least it wasn't as cold as it was hot.

Right before we came across the last gate, there were two people discussing something. "So… we're going to meet in Dendemille Town?" one person asked. "Yeah, that's where ZO-4 will take place" the other person said. "Well, what are we waiting for? If there's a test then we need to be there… in STYLE!" the first one said. Then, they both left and went towards Dendemille Town I guessed.

"Oh not this again!" Bonnie said frustrated. "I thought they were gone!". "Gone? Again? What?" I asked her confused. "They're Team Flare, bad guys who want to destroy the world!" Bonnie told me. "While I travelled with Ash Serena and Clemont, Team Flare tried to take a Pokemon called Zygarde from me. It was a legendary Pokemon that was made up of cores, and cells. I had a core as Dedenne's bestie at one point, but they eventually took him from me…".

"Wow, they sound like really evil, people" I told her. "I want to be able to get my Squishy back from them. They took him, and I just want him back" Bonnie started to get teary-eyed. "Bonnie… I'll do everything in my power to help you get back Squishy. I promise that" I told her. Bonnie wrapped her arms around me, and started sobbing. We stood that way for a few minutes.

Bonnie got up and said, "come on. We can go to my house. We need to save money for other things". We walked through the bustling streets of Lumiose City, and came across Bonnie's house after maybe a full hour. It was 11:54PM, and we got home. Someone opened the door after we knocked.

"Hm? Bonnie!" Clemont cheered. "What are you doing here!?" Clemont asked her. "Well since we're in town for Max's next gym battle, and my next showcase is here… we thought we could save money, and also see my family" Bonnie told him. "I see…" Clemont said while giving me a look that said, "Give it your best!".

We went inside and I unpacked a sleeping bag and slept in the living room. I collapsed after such a long day of the heat.

Me: Well it was kind of random. Really just a hike. But hopefully you see this chapter's ultimate purpose in the story. Anyways, next chapter we get to watch a battle! Lastly, I'm very sorry that it's been almost a full week between chapters. With a vacation and Pokemon Go, I've been very busy and it hasn't been easy to write much over the past week. Anyways, peace.

Bonnie's Team:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 38

-Meowstic (female) Level: 37

-Glaceon (female) Level: 40 [MEGA]

Max's Team:  
-Chesnaught (male) Level: 39

-Gallade (male) Level: 39 [MEGA]

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 39


	24. A Personal Gym Battle!

Me: Well, time to watch a battle against our (more or less) memorable friend Clemont! This gym battle is gonna be a little different than other gym battles up to this point. Let the chapter commence.

Max's POV

Well, since we were in town, it was time for me to battle against Clemont. Bonnie's big brother and the Lumiose City gym leader! I hope I'll be able to overpower him, but I know he's experienced. Especially since this battle is in many ways personal, he might go all out on me.

I heard from Bonnie that he headed over to the gym early to prepare for a match against me. "Max… I just wanted you to know… I'll be rooting for you" Bonnie told me. I didn't think she would, but, I'm glad she is. "Thank you Bonnie…" I told her as we left her house and went to the gym.

It was SUCH a long walk! It was about a full hour in all the traffic and commotion of the city to get there. By then, it was already 10AM. But we finally reached the place and I was ready to get my 5th badge! "Well Max, knowing my brother, this a full 3 on 3 battle so stay sharp. He knows what he's doing…" Bonnie reminded me.

We walked into an elevator and we went up to the top floor. It felt great to be in the tallest building in Kalos… We reached the top floor, and Clemont was waiting for us there.

"Well you showed up Max. I was hoping you would so I could make sure you're strong enough to possibly not only win the league, but protect my little sister…" Clemont told me. "Keep me out of this! I can protect myself just fine Clemont!" Bonnie yelled back at him. "Okay… but is it just me or do you look different?" Clemont asked me. "Well Max, this will be a test of your strength. However, I've devised a new way to have Pokemon battles, and it is what will make my gym special. A dojo style battle, that's 3 on 3… After 4 turns, Clembot, after analyzing power with damage and effort, he will decide who wins each 4 turn round" Clemont declared the rules.

"Are we in agreement?" Clemont asked me. "We sure are!" I exclaimed. "Great…" he replied. "This will be a 3 on 3 dojo battle between Clemont the leader and Max the challenger! 4 turns are permitted per round, and after I analyze the battle, I will declare one Pokemon the winner! Battle begin!" Clembot announced.

Clemont: Jolteon let's go!  
Max: Vikavolt come on out!

"An electric type Pokemon versus another? Interesting…" Clemont said. "Jolteon? When did big brother get that?" I heard Bonnie asked herself.

Clemont: Jolteon, use Double Kick!

Max: X-Scissor Vikavolt let's go!

They went right at each other. Jolteon kicked, and Vikavolt clawed. They both went flying in opposite directions.

Clemont: Jolteon, now use Fire Fang!  
Max: Oh no! Use Thunderbolt quick!

Vikavolt used Fire Fang, but it didn't do anything. It just made Jolteon faster! The Fire Fang however, went straight into Jolteon and caused it to faint. "Vikavolt is unable to battle! 2 turns until the first round ends!" Clembot said, then he signaled the battle to resume.

Max: Chesnaught go!

Chesnaught roared. "I see your Chespin has evolved quite a bit hasn't it? Well I congratulate you in your achievements, but that means I have more to work towards" Clemont said to himself.

Clemont: Jolteon! Fire Fang once more!  
Max: Chesnaught Spiky Shield!

Chesnaught used it's Spiky Shield to protect itself, while dealing loads of damage to Jolteon.

Max: Now use Needle Arm!  
Clemont: Thunder come on!

The thunder sent Chesnaught flying back, but he charged back to Jolteon and hit it with a Needle Arm. "Alright! Time's up! Now it's time to decide the winner of this round. I analyze that Jolteon has an even score, while Chesnaught has a +1 score, therefore Chesnaught is the winner!" Clembot declared. "Well done Max. You're no pushover and I like what I'm seeing. But there's much more if you wanna beat me" Clemont warned me.

Clemont: Come on out Magneton!

Max: Oh wow. Use Hammer Arm!  
Clemont: Use Magnet Bomb!

Magnet Bomb caused Chesnaught to take minimal damage, but it only made Hammer Arm more powerful, as now it punched with the power of steel on it's spikes. It sent Magneton flying and it barely managed to get back up. "Magneton? You okay?" Clemont asked his Pokemon. Magneton replied and got up to battle.

Clemont: Good job Magneton. Use Flash Cannon!  
Max: Needle Arm!

I didn't realize I ran into a trap that moment, but I did. I fell for his trick, and Chesnaught got hit critically by Flash Cannon. "You see Max, I not only got you to water energy, but got you hit to. That's the power of electric Pokemon!" Clemont told me.

Clemont: Magneton! Use Flash Cannon once more!

Max: No! Spiky Shield!

Spiky Shield managed to deflect the Flash Cannon, and sent it back with the added power of a Pin Missile from the carriage of the spikes. Magneton was hit hard for that, but it just wouldn't go down!

Clemont: I think it's time we settle the score! Use Tri Attack and finish this!  
Max: No thanks! Spiky Shield go!

Tri Attack sent fire from Magneton, but it burnt right through the shield and burnt Chesnaught. "That's 4 turns! Time to calculate the winner of round 2. Magneton has an even score, but so does Chesnaught. Both Pokemon are eliminated from the match!" Clembot exclaimed. I was down to one last Pokemon and I needed it to win this match!

Clemont: Heliolisk go!  
Max: Gallade come on out and use Brick Break!  
Clemont: Use Thunderbolt!

Gallade turned around and jumped, dodging the attack. But then it struck Heliolisk with Brick Break and knocked it down to the ground. "And now to assure victory…" I started. "Gallade, mega evolve!" I started to connect with it. He mega evolved once more, with his massive cape and all. "Wow! You can already mega evolve your Pokemon? Impressive!" Clemont said. "But that doesn't mean you've won!".

Clemont: Use Dragon Pulse!  
Max: Psycho Cut!

Gallade cut right through the Dragon Pulse, and it looked like the most awesome thing I'd ever seen up to that point in my life. Gallade absorbed the dragon pulse into it's Psycho Cut and hit the Heliolisk hard, causing an explosion. When it cleared, Heliolisk was knocked out cold. "Heliolisk is unable to battle, and with no more Pokemon to fill the remainder of the round, Max the challenger is victorious!" Clembot stated.

"Yes! Alright I won!" I cheered. "Yes! You did it!" Bonnie ran from the bleachers and hugged me with all her might. "That's 5 badges!" Bonnie celebrated. "So Clemont, I want to ask you one question" I told him. "Yeah?" he asked me. "How are Ash and May in Alola?" I asked him. "Well, I'm not sure. I haven't talked to either of them since they left" he answered. "Oh…" I said a bit disappointed.

"Well Max, here's the Voltage Badge! Proof you've beat the Lumiose City gym!" Clemont told me. "Alright! I got the Voltage Badge yipee!" I celebrated. Bonnie and I left the gym with that, and we found out we spent 2 hours in there!

"Well Bonnie, what do we want to do?" I asked her. "I think I should practice for my showcase tomorrow. I really want to imprint my message into my Pokemon today, so I'll spend my day practicing" Bonnie told me. "Well, I'm gonna take it easy. My Pokemon need their rest too" I told her. With that, we headed back to Bonnie's house…

Me: Well, a gym battle chapter where I'm betting the battle makes up most of it. Anyways, Bonnie's showcase is up next! Be seeing you all, peace.

Bonnie's Team:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 39

-Meowstic (female) Level: 39

-Glaceon (female) Level: 41 [MEGA]

Max's Team:  
-Chesnaught (male) Level: 40

-Gallade (male) Level: 40 [MEGA]

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 40


	25. A Proof of Change!

Me: Well, we saw a fairly interesting gym battle last chapter, and now we see another master class showcase. Now let's get on with the chapter!

Bonnie's POV

It was time for the Lumiose City showcase, and time for me to earn my first master class Princess Key!  
It was 8AM, and the showcase started in an hour. Max, Clemont and I rushed through the door and ran through the city. "Hurry up guys! The showcase is starting soon!" I yelled back to them. They barely managed to keep up with me, but we made it to the stadium around 8:45AM, where I ran upstairs to go change. Sure enough, Sylvia was there. "Hi Bonnie, so the streak died so quickly? I must say I'm stunned! But let's make the most of this okay?" Sylvia requested of me. "Sure thing Sylvia!" I assured her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it's time to go underway with the Lumiose City fête showcase!" the host cheered. "But first, we must decide the theme for the first round!". The selections were voted on by the audience, which was new, and he announced the overwhelming winner. "Well, over half of you asked for Pokemon Styling, so that's what it'll be!" he announced.

"Sylvia, Anna, Mandy, you're up for the first round" the backstage coordinator said. The girls went up to the elevator with Sylvia's Combusken, Anna's Helioptile, and Mandy's Hawlucha. They went up through the elevator and went to prepare for the styling.

"10 minutes on the clock! Begin!" the host announced. The timer was off, and it was time for them all to get dressed. Mandy dressed her Hawlucha in a tuxedo and was done with it. Anna put a yellow striped scarf, a white hat with orange lining, and some cute little gloves. Sylvia simply put on a white suit, a red tie, and some fighting gloves that brought out its style, while also getting it to look good.

"Time's up! Now please bring out your Pokemon! First up, Mandy and her Hawlucha!" the host announced. Mandy and Hawlucha walked out and got a bit of applause. But since it was a bit unoriginal, it didn't get much from the audience. "Now let's see Anna and her partner, Helioptile!" he announced. Anna and her Helioptile walked out and I must admit, it was really cute! Their outfits matched and they got a riot from the crowd. "And last, but not least, let's see Sylvia and her Combusken!" he finished. Sylvia and Combusken walked out together, matching the suit with her scarlet dress. The crowd lost their minds when they saw this cuteness, and it was time for them to vote.

"Now, please cast your votes!" the host asked. Everyone in the crowd voted, and I even saw Max and Clemont voting for Sylvia. It was VERY close between Anna and Sylvia, but… "the winner of this round is Sylvia!" the host concluded. "Bonnie, Susie, Nancy you're all up" the backstage woman told us. We all gathered by the elevator to style our Pokemon. I had brought my Glaceon, Susie brought a Litleo, and… Nancy brought a Magikarp? I thought this was the master class… "You all have 10 minutes on the clock! Begin!" the host announced. I decided to dress my Glaceon in a little white coat, and some little white booties for its feet. I dressed it like that in just 5 minutes. I then thought of extra ways to decorate her. I found a light blue bow in the room and tied it to the top button of her coat for some extra pazazz!

"Time's up!" It's time to see who will be moving on to the performance rounds! Will Nancy and her Magikarp come out please?" the host asked. Nancy and her Magikarp came out, but it was wearing a dress and a bowtie. No one clapped, people just stared at it. "Alright… next up we have Susie and her Litleo!" the host said. Susie and Litleo walked out of their dressing room. Litleo wore some ruby shoes, and a red silk scarf. That was all. She got some claps, but people knew she was rich. "And finally, it's Bonnie and her Glaceon!" the host exclaimed. I walked with Glaceon out of the room. People roared for Glaceon and I. Glaceon made a couple of poses to make the crowd lose it, which they did beyond her expectations.

"Now it is time that you vote everyone!" the host finished. Almost everyone there voted for me, though Susie got a couple too. "The winner is Bonnie!" the host said. "Yes!" I cheered. I went down to backstage and got ready for my performance round in a couple hours. Sylvia came up to me and said, "well, I can't wait to beat you finally! Hopefully I'll pass you and you'll be the one who gets to catch up to me!" Sylvia told me. "The competition is still on Sylvia! So don't get any of your hopes up just yet…" I told her.

We watched round after round of the showcase. We eventually were 2 of the 7 girls left in the showcase. "Now it's time for the freestyle performance! First up it's Sylvia and her Leafeon and her Combusken!" the host announced. Sylvia rose to the stage, and went to start her performance.

Sylvia: Alright Combusken use Sunny Day!

The Sunny Day flew up into the air, and exploded into rays of sunshine and sparkly.

Sylvia: Solar Beam Leafeon, go!

The Solar Beam absorbed the Sunny Day, and it blasted a massive explosion of orange sparkly light! It was so beautiful!

Sylvia: Now Both of you, use Attract and finish!

They both made little hearts, which collided into a big one. The crowd roared and cheered for her. She came backstage and said, "well Bonnie, good luck out there. No holding back right?". "Never!" I told her. I walked onto the stage, and got ready to perform…

Bonnie: Glaceon use Ice Beam!

Glaceon lay out an icy terrain with icicles over the field. It was rough and uneven, but it was beautiful and looking awesome.

Bonnie: Now Glaceon mega evolve!

I tapped my stone and hers reacted as well. She glowed in a golden light. Her spikes, increased size, and and crystals all came back in the process. Her intimidating, but gorgeous look had returned.

Bonnie: Alright Glaceon, use Shadow Ball! Then combine it with a Frost Breath!

The Shadow Ball was a massive purple, but the Frost Breath turned it a glowing bright white. It looked cool, beautiful, and demonstrated Glaceon's mega evolved power.

Bonnie: Now launch it at the ground! Right at the middle top right!

I've done this a few times before, but if I hit it precisely, then the whole thing would fold in on itself, and form into the shape of a heart if I finished with,

Bonnie: Now finish it off with Iron Tail!

With Glaceon's more developed, more powerful mega evolved tail, it would be able to fold the thing in itself to shape a heart, while also standing on top of it on its tail. Which it did perfectly. The crowd roared for us. Glaceon looked amazing. We walked backstage and stayed calm. "Well that was an amazing performance Bonnie, but I'm not sure it beats mine" Sylvia warned me. "We'll see about that…" I told her. We watched the rest of the performances, but they weren't amazing. We eventually went to the top to see who'd win the showcase.

"Now, it's time for our audience to vote for the winner of the Lumiose City fête showcase is…" the votes were just being finished. "Bonnie!" the host finished. "Awesome!" I cheered. "Here you go Bonnie, the Lumiose fête Princess Key is all yours!" the host congratulated me. "Wow! I got the Lumiose fête key! Alright!" I celebrated. "That's all for this celebration's showcase! Have a good rest of our day everyone!" the host concluded. I went backstage and went to change back into my normal outfit. I went to find Clemont and Max.

"Bonnie that was great! Was that your first key Bonnie?" Clemont asked me. "Nope. It was my 4th one" I answered him. "Wait… THAT was the master class!?" Clemont asked me. "Sure was! That was my first master class key!" I told him.

"Really? I spoke with Serena a couple days back, and she says that she has 2 master class keys from Ambrette Town, and Laverre City. She's actually in Laverre City waiting for you guys to get there. She's won the Laverre City showcase just a couple days ago. As a reward, she's won the opportunity to battle Valerie. Even though Valerie and Serena are already acquainted, but they've never battled before" Clemont told us. "There's a gym there for you too Max. Valerie is the gym leader of Laverre City".

"Well Bonnie, should we head to Laverre City next?" Max asked me. "Sounds good to me!" I answered. I instantly got excited to watch another gym battle. They were always very excited and fun to watch. We went back to my house, and relaxed for the rest of the day.

Me: Well, that's another Princess Key for Bonnie. Two more and it's the Kalos Queen Cup for her! We're gonna have a hike next chapter… (yawn). Anyways, I'm tired. Peace.

Bonnie's Team:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 40

-Meowstic (female) Level: 40

-Glaceon (female) Level: 42 [MEGA]

Max's Team:  
-Chesnaught (male) Level: 41

-Gallade (male) Level: 41 [MEGA]

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 40


	26. A New Friend and Spooky Stories!

Me: A random hike to get to Laverre City. My only news is, what do you guys think of the Sun/Moon Chinese rumors? If the starters are real, then I'm gonna cheer so loudly, because they look awesome! Anyways, on with the chapter!

Bonnie's POV

Time for us to go to Laverre City. If we got to the gate at 9AM, we'd get to Laverre City by 6PM. "Well Bonnie, the rest of the journey may be really difficult. If you ever need a safe place, you can always come home" Clemont told me. "Don't worry big brother I'll be okay!" I reassured him. Then, Max and I went to the Route 14 gate. It took us almost an hour, but at about 9AM, we got there and started our walk through Route 14.

It was a swamp of some kind. And we had to endure a 10 hour walk of this horrible smell. We walked in the nasty swamps of the area. We came across many wild Pokemon. One of which caught Max's interest.

Max's POV

I found a wild Pokemon that had really caught my interest. I wanted to catch it. It was called Sliggoo. It was a dragon type that was really powerful once it evolved. I'd heard from many people who I've seen battle with it.

Max: Alright Vikavolt use Thunderbolt!  
Sliggoo: Sliggoo?

Sliggoo went flying into a tree. But it got up.

Sliggoo: Sliggoo!|  
Max: Quick Vikavolt use Bug Bite!

Vikavolt dodged its Dragon Pulse and bit it.

Max: Alright! Pokeball go!

I threw a Pokeball at Sliggoo. It shook for about 10 seconds, but then clicked. I caught the Sliggoo. "Alright! I caught a Sliggoo!" I cheered. "Well, you've got a new Pokemon Max!" Bonnie shouted. "Well, I need 6 Pokemon for the league. I still need 2 more…" I told her. "Well, I need only 3 for the Kalos Queen Cup, so I'm good" Bonnie told me.

We kept walking for another 9 hours, until it was about 3PM. We came across a man's house. We knocked on the door to ask if he had any food. He opened the door fairly quickly. "Why hello there. Care to hear a story?" the man asked us. "Actually… we were hoping that you could spare us a bit of food. We made a bad mistake of forgetting to pack food" I told him. "Come inside. While I tell you the story, I'll get you some sandwiches" the man told us. We went inside, and he took a few minutes to make us sandwiches. We bit in, and this man REALLY knew how to cook! "Now… for the story…" the man started.

"It was a dark and stormy night many years ago. Lost, I arrived at this house and went inside. The lights would not turn on, so I fearfully looked around the house.

Eventually I made my way into the kitchen. There was no sign of anyone being there… I found the fridge, and when I opened it, a faint light leaked out. I could finally make out my surroundings. And I saw a faint outline of a man huddling in the corner of the room.

I tried to tell him that I was lost and I was hoping he'd let me stay until morning, but when I approached him… The man suddenly screamed, 'stay back!' I apologized and continued to plead my case. 'Please, can't you help me?' I asked him. 'I'm not talking to you!' he shouted. I looked at the man in surprise. When I did this, the man asked me… 'Can't you see them? Behind you! A horde of faceless men!'.

The man stopped telling the story. "Now, since I fed you those amazing sandwiches, and told you that marvelous story, that'll be 45 pokedollars" the man finished. "What!?" Bonnie exclaimed. "No, I'm just kidding. Have a great day kids" the man said. "Thank you for the food and the good story sir!" I told him as we left. We were right outside the city now, and I wanted to get there fast.

After about another half hour of walking, we reached Laverre City. We reached the Pokemon Center and decided to relax. Well, Bonnie did at least. I went to train my new Pokemon and my old ones too. "Alright! Come on out guys!" I sent them out. We began training for the next 4-5 hours.

Me: Guys, hold up. This the 26th chapter of 52… that means, half the story's been published! Also, just letting you know, the Team Flare Arc starts NEXT CHAPTER! Also, those rumors I was talking about have an effect on what my story plan is now, since right now I'm convinced they're real. Anyways, peace.

Bonnie's Team:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 40

-Meowstic (female) Level: 40

-Glaceon (female) Level: 42 [MEGA]

Max's Team:  
-Chesnaught (male) Level: 43

-Gallade (male) Level: 42 [MEGA]

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 41

-Sliggoo (male) Level: 42


	27. Flower Power!

Me: Well, some announcements. Ash and May's final parties have been settled. Well at least for now. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Max's POV

I woke up around 8AM, with Bonnie sleeping on my chest. She looked so at peace. I tried to get out of bed without waking her up, but she woke up quickly after. "I'm guessing your restless to get to that gym battle…" she said groggily. "Well what do you think? I'm ready to earn my 6th badge!" I shouted back in excitement. "Okay… I'll get ready…" Bonnie said tiredly. I went downstairs to eat some breakfast, where it felt like an eternity before she came downstairs.

"Alright! I'm ready to go!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Aren't you hungry?" I asked her. "I ate a heavy dinner before I went to sleep last night. I'm not hungry at all!" she answered. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" We ran to the gym. We heard it was a gym built around a tree, which was so amazing. We ran towards the building, which we saw towering over the skyline. In no time, we were there. We walked inside.

"Welcome to the Laverre City gym! Are you here for a gym battle?" the woman at the desk asked us. "I'm here to battle Valerie and earn myself my next badge!" I told the woman. "Well, she's right down the hall, and to your first right. That leads to your side of the battlefield" she told us. "Thank you!" I said as I walked down the way she told us to. I entered the door, and saw a woman with wings where her arms should've been.

"Welcome to the Laverre City gym. Are you here for a battle?" the woman asked. "I am. I'm here to earn my 6th badge!" I told her. "Well then, how about a 1 on 1 Pokemon battle, 5 turn dojo style? Our Pokemon will dance gracefully…" she said whispering, but talking at the same time. "Sure" I answered.

"I am Valerie. The Laverre City Gym Leader!" she called out before she sent out her first Pokemon. I'd never seen it before.

"What's that Pokemon?" I asked myself before pulling out my Pokedex. I scanned it and it said, "unknown Pokemon". "An unknown Pokemon? I'm interested now…" I said to her. "This? This is a Comfey. It's a Pokemon that gathers flowers, and gives them to people it's fond of. It's the Posy Picker Pokemon. I caught her on my vacation to the Alola region a couple of months ago" Valerie told me. "Well, then go Chesnaught!" I shouted.

Valerie: Comfey use Fairy Wind.

Max: Poison Jab go!

Chesnaught tried to hit the Comfey, but the Fairy Wind was surprisingly powerful, and blew Chesnaught back to the other side of the field. "Chesnaught are you okay!?" I shouted towards it. It nodded and got back up, ready to keep battling.

Max: Alright then, use Needle Arm.

Valerie: Use Fairy Wind once more my dear.

Fairy Wind landed Chesnaught, but not before Chesnaught struck Comfey hard. "My darling, are you still able to battle?" Valerie asked her Pokemon, with a lot of concern in her voice. It became apparent to me that she seemed to care for her Pokemon more than any gym leader I've ever met besides Brock.

Valerie: We must keep going my friend, use Morning Sun please.

Max: No! Hammer Arm go!

Comfey used the attack, though it did nothing to hurt me. Instead, I saw Comfey and it looked like it was completely healed. "What? Comfey looks like it was never hit!" I shouted. "Comfey used the move called Morning Sun. That move heals a lot of Comfey's damage. Comfey's ability, Triage, allows it to heal completely every time as well (I had to twist up the ability's function to make the work). Meaning, with one move of that, and all the work you put into beating Comfey in battle has vanished" Valerie said.

Hammer Arm landed a good hit onto her Comfey, but failed to knock it out. I was amazed by how powerful her Pokemon was. It healed completely with just one move! That would make this battle a hard one… I needed to knock it out and fast.

Max: Use Poison Jab go!

Valerie: Now that you're healed, use Misty Terrain.

Comfey managed to spew the pink mist all around the field before Poison Jab hit it. Poison Jab lost its power to poison Comfey, which was what I was going for. But the jab still hit, but did significantly less damage than what I was hoping for.

Valerie: Now use Psychic please.

Max: Uh oh! Quick use Poison Jab!

Chesnaught was hit horridly by the Psychic, but it's Poison Jab absorbed it's power. But Comfey managed to dodge the attack. Chesnaught fell onto the ground.

"That's the end! It's time to analyze the winner!" the judge said. "It's a tie. The battle will continue for 2 more turns!" the judge declared.

Valerie: Well, 2 turns is enough to win I believe. Use Morning Sun my dear.

Max: I don't think so! Use Needle Arm!

Comfey managed to heal but was hit badly by the Needle Arm. It didn't stand a chance I thought. But it just got up again.

Valerie: We might as well try to hit him back, use Fairy Wind. Let's close out the battle.

Max: Hurry and use Poison Jab!

The Poison Jab hit hard. So hard that Comfey fell to the ground and didn't get up this time. "That's the end! The winner has been declared!" the judge said. "The winner of the match is Max!" the judge stated.

"Alright! I did it!" I cheered. "Comfey you did amazing. Return" Valerie said before returning her powerful Pokemon. "Congratulations on this victory. Please, take this Fairy Badge" Valerie handed me the badge. "Yes! I got the Fairy Badge! Yippee!" I cheered.

Suddenly, a massive explosion could be heard from far away. The ground was shaking so that meant it was huge. "What was that?" Valerie questioned. "I've got to see what that was". She ran off. Bonnie and I ran after her to where she was going.

Me: I'm really sorry about another 5 or 6 day wait for this one guys. I've just been so busy! What was that huge explosion and what will come from it!? Comfey was originally planned to be her Sylveon, but hey, a new Pokemon released at the right time means I put it in here! Anyways, peace.

Bonnie's Team:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 41

-Meowstic (female) Level: 40

-Glaceon (female) Level: 42 [MEGA]

Max's Team:  
-Chesnaught (male) Level: 44

-Gallade (male) Level: 42 [MEGA]

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 42

-Sliggoo (male) Level: 42


	28. Commotion at the Pokeball Factory!

Me: FINALLY! We get to the interesting part! Nothing to say but, on with the chapter!

Max's POV

We chased Valerie through the streets of Laverre. We had no idea where she was going, but we decided to trust her instinct. Eventually, we ended up at some facility with Pokeball statues everywhere. "I think that boom came from here…" Valerie told us. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go inside!" Bonnie started. "We have to help anyone in there!".

We went inside to the factory looking building. Apparently the place made pokeballs. "Well this is interesting. There is very little damage inside…" Valerie stated. "So… what can we do now?" I asked her. "Well, someone must have done this. The most we can do is try to find them and make them pay for what they have done here" Valerie stated. "I'll search the left side. You two can search the right side".

We went looking for someone or something that could've done this. Eventually, we ran into two people wearing identical red suits and glasses. Just like the ones we saw back on Route 13. "Who're these kids!?" the man asked the woman. "I don't know, but they shouldn't be here. Leave you two lovebirds or I'll force you out!" the woman shouted, while sending out a Houndoom.

"We're not letting you get away with anything!" Bonnie shouted. "Team Flare! First you steal my Squishy, now you bomb a factory!? How inhumane are you all! Now we're gonna play by my rules!" Bonnie shouted. She looked more angry than I'd ever seen her, like she wanted to kill these two people. She sent out her Glaceon in her rage. "A Pokemon battle? Interesting" she said.

TF Grunt: Houndoom use Crunch!  
Bonnie: Glaceon come on sweetie and use Ice Beam!

The ice froze Houndoom's mouth shut, while also freezing it to the ground.

Bonnie: Water Pulse Glaceon!

I didn't know Glaceon knew Water Pulse. But it hit Houndoom and knocked it out on impact. When Bonnie was angry, she poured her heart into battle.

"Return Houndoom!" the grunt said. She told her friend to send out his Pokemon.

TF Grunt: Go Sraggy!  
Bonnie: Ice Beam!

Bonnie wasn't letting them catch their breath. She immediately knocked out his Scraggy first hit. "Who's next?" Bonnie asked them in a threatening tone. The Team Flare Grunts ran away from her in fear. "Bonnie that was amazing!" I complimented. "Well… I get serious when someone tries to hurt Pokemon…" Bonnie said. I grabbed her in my arms. "Bonnie…" I asked her. "Yeah? What's wrong Max?". "What's Squishy, and what got you so worked up about it?" I questioned. "Squishy… it was just my little friend… Team Flare was constantly trying to take it from me. Over time, I learned what my Squishy truly was…. It was a Zygarde Core. It helped make up the legendary Pokemon known as Zygarde, and is very important to Zygarde's existence…" she started to cry. She cried right into me. It hurt me to see her like this.

"Bonnie…" I started, "did Squishy mean that much to you?" I asked her. She nodded. "Well… I'll do everything in my power to get Squishy back to you, and that's a promise!" I assured her. "Max… but their a crime machine! We can't stop them!" Bonnie kept crying. "I don't care. I'll do everything I can to get him back for you" I told her. She pulled me close to her. "I love you Max. You're everything I could ask for in this world" she said wiping her tears away. "I love you too Bonnie. I can't bear to see you cry" I told her, and kissed her on the cheek. "Now, come on, we need to find the rest of those guys before it's too late" I said. And we got up to keep looking.

Valerie's POV

As I walked around the side of the factory, I had noticed that there was a staircase that lead up to a few rooms. I thought it would be a good idea to walk up to those rooms. "Sylveon come on out!". "Veon veon!" she cheered. "Alright Sylveon, we are in a very dangerous area right now. We are looking for some people in red suits and glasses. Stay on guard in case we happen to run into any of them" I told her. "Sylveon!" she agreed. We walked upstairs and came across a few guards. I wanted to hit them before they noticed me.

"Sylveon, use Dazzling Gleam to hit all of them!" I whispered to her. She didn't reply, to be quiet and struck them all with her attack! They all were shot down to a corner of the second floor. I chased after them. "What do you want here? Why have you come here?" I asked them. "Why should we tell you?" One of the grunts asked. "Because if you don't, I will have my Sylveon here use Moonblast on you!" I threatened them. Sylveon flashed them a devilish smile, like she wanted to attack them. "Ok ok, we're here helping the scientists! They wanted to take the whole factory's Pokeballs!" one of them fessed up. "Thank you for telling me, now Sylveon, do as you wish. She flashed another devilish smile and used Moonblast on the grunts about three times until they went flying somewhere. "Thank you dear" I thanked Sylveon, as I returned her.

We walked around, trying to find more rooms, until I managed to find one room full of Team Flare grunts, but no scientist looking people. I grabbed one of the grunts and pulled them outside before they noticed I was here. I took off her clothing and put it on me. If I did not want to get caught, I needed to look like one of them. I put on the sunglasses, the suit, and everything. Unfortunately, I had to leave my wings. I wore the suit, glasses, my boots, etc. and I walked back into the grunt room. They all went into a salute position.

"Yes Ms. Celosia?" they asked me. Oh this would be fun. "I lost my way in these hallways. Could you please direct me to the chairman's office?" I asked them. "Why of course Ms. Celosia!" one of them said. He lead me over to the chairman's suite. "Here you are Miss" he said. "Thank you sir. I'll be sure you get a promotion for this" I told him. He smiled and walked away. Just then, I grabbed the gun that the grunt from earlier had, and I hit him on the head with it. He fell unconscious.

"Well that should buy me enough time to get in here" I said to myself. I must say, I was not counting on looking like someone important in Team Flare, but I'm quite glad I did. "Come on out Sylveon" I whispered. She came out. "Veon!" she cheered. "Now Sylveon, we are about to enter a room with strong trainers. I'll need you and maybe some other Pokemon to help defeat them, and get rid of Team Flare" I said quietly to her. She nodded, and we walked into the room. There, I saw a purple haired woman with a scanner over her eyes and a different uniform from the grunts. I also saw a green haired woman with another pair of scanners over their eyes. I also saw the president there.

"Now look here. I will not simply GIVE you this factory! This factory is for the hard working trainers all over the world, and I simply will not let you come in here and tell me to hand over this factory to you!" the president tried to defend himself. "Now lookie here sir, all we want is the Pokeballs. And all we need now to complete the set is that handy little master ball you've got there. Now hand it over to me or I swear I'll pry it out of your feeble hands!" the green haired woman threatened him. "Hold on!" I shouted. "Leave this man alone! I will not let you continue to harass him!" I told them. "Who the hell is this?" the purple haired woman asked the other. "Not sure. But let's find out" the green haired one replied.

"I Celosia, and my partner Bryony are here for one cause. To steal all the Pokeballs. Why? Well we want to catch as many Pokemon possible. We will help bring back the war from 3000 years ago to draw back one powerful Pokemon that we are hoping to catch. The Order Pokemon Zygarde. We discovered in ancient readings that Zygarde is what brought the end of the war 3000 years ago. We want to bring on a new age of this war in order to bring out this powerful Pokemon, with all of it's collected cells. Why? Well of course to catch this powerful Pokemon. And the reason we're here? To take the master ball from the president of the Pokeball Factory so that we may catch Zygarde without fail" the purple haired woman stated. "But it seems that you've come into play, and you don't want to let up on letting us go. Very well, then if we must battle…"

Celosia: Manectric go!  
Bryony: Liepard go!

2 against 1? Not a chance. I needed to send out another one of my Pokemon.

Valerie: Comfey go and please use Fairy Wind, Sylveon use Dazzling Gleam!

The shimmering wind blew into their faces, along with the bright light. They covered their faces, but when they removed their arms from their faces, they saw that their Pokemon had fainted. "This isn't over!" Bryony shouted. She snatched the Master Ball, grabbed Celosia by the arm, and used her grapple hook to go to the top of the building. Where they had stationed a helicopter. "Stop! You will not get away with this!" Sylveon use Moonblast!" I shouted. Sylveon shot her Moonblast, but they flew away too fast for the attack to hit the helicopter. They escaped, and with all the Pokeballs and even the Master Ball on board.

"Are you f***ing with me right now!" I shrieked. My normal calm demeanor was long gone. "This isn't how this is gonna end you Team Flare ****heads!" I screamed at their helicopter. But I knew that they could not hear me. The Police of course came right after the action took place, as for freakin' usual. I hopped down and went to go talk to them.

"It's a member of Team Flare! Stand on guard!" Officer Jenny warned her officers. "No, it is me" I said, and I took off the sunglasses. "Miss Valerie! What are you doing here!?" one officer asked me. "I was here investigated what happened. Unfortunately I got caught up in Team Flare's mess. As for what I'm wearing I had to disguise myself as one to get into a locked up facility they had control over" I told the officers. "Alright Miss Valerie. We'll go in there, and find them. Stay out here" Officer Jenny told me. "Of course" I told her.

Max's POV

She had beaten everybody that was there. All the Team Flare members were annihilated by Bonnie's Glaceon. We were coming back out when we saw Officer Jenny coming inside. "Come on kids! It's not safe here anymore!" Officer Jenny told us. We followed her out as the rest of the officers arrested in total, about 50 Team Flare members. It was a big success, or so we thought. We went to find Valerie and see if she was okay. We found her in a Team Flare costume.

"Valerie!" We ran up to her. "Hello you two. I have some bad news" she started. "Two of Team Flare's scientists were able to steal a Master Ball from this facility. That means that they can catch any Pokemon of their choosing without fail. I do not know whether we can consider this a loss or a win" Valerie finished. "We captured 50 of Team Flare's field agents, but they still got what they came for. Many Pokeballs, and the prized Master Ball. They succeeded…" Valerie said to us. We stood there in silence, thinking about what had gone on this morning. It was now around noon, and we still had to go see Serena.

Bonnie's POV

We said goodbye to Valerie and everyone else, and went to find Serena. She said she'd be at a cafe waiting for us at around 12:30. If we hurried, we could make it in time. We ran across town for maybe 25 minutes, because at 12:27PM, we reached the cafe she said to meet us at, and sure enough, she was there. Before we could even take a step, she spotted us.

"Hey you two!" she greeted us and gave us each a hug. "How've you been?" she asked us. "Well, it's been a few months since we last saw you back in Camphrier Town right? How many ribbons have you got now?" I asked her. "Well, I'm at 2 Master Class ribbons. I'm hoping to win one in Anistar City" she answered. "I'm at 1 master ribbon!" I said proudly. She looked shocked. "What! How is it you're only 1 ribbon behind me!?" Serena asked confused and a tad jealous I bet too. "Well, I've only ever lost one showcase" I told her. "I don't even know what to say… I just earned my second ribbon here in Laverre City a few days ago!" she was clearly surprised to say the least.

"But I'll tell you this, there's a showcase in Dendemille Town, but I'll be dealing with something in Lumiose City then, so I can't make it. But I hear Miette AND Shauna will be there. I can't wait to see how you match up against my rivals" Serena said happily. "I can't wait either! I really wanna see how far that I've come, and beating those two is just how to prove it!" I said confidently. "Well good luck Bonnie!" she told me. "Thanks!".

Then Serena talked to Max for a while about gym badges, and the Pokemon League, and within an hour, we left the cafe saying our goodbyes to Serena. "Well it's 1PM. The walk to Dendemille Town is a short one. If we left at 2PM, then we'd get to town around 9PM. Should we go?" Max asked me. "I don't see why not" I answered. We headed towards the gate after our short stay in Laverre City.

Me: That's the **boom** to the Team Flare Arc! Let's get to the awesome bits! I was trying to make Valerie seem different than how the anime portrays her, but I may have overdone it. Anyways, Valerie will hold an important role over the course of the Team Flare Arc, so keep your eyes peeled on her. Also, I will say that this Team Flare Arc connects to an event that previously happened in the Alola Region with Ash and May's Journey. This was a "movie" chapter called **Zygarde and the Eclipse of Legends!** This will be touched on in the Team Flare Arc a little bit, but not to the point where when this "movie" is released it's so predictable. Alright guys, I'm freakin' exhausted. This chapter took FOREVER! Peace.

Bonnie's Team:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 41

-Meowstic (female) Level: 41

-Glaceon (female) Level: 43 [MEGA]

Max's Team:  
-Chesnaught (male) Level: 44

-Gallade (male) Level: 43 [MEGA]!

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 42

-Sliggoo (male) Level: 43


	29. The Love Triangle!

Me: Well personally, I think the last chapter was a decent kick off to the Team Flare Arc. Anyways, on with the hike. Begin!

Bonnie's POV

It was precisely 2PM when we got to the gate that lead to Dendemille Town, the site of my next showcase! We started on our way there. It was a trail covered by leaves, but was otherwise fairly calm to begin with.

We walked along the path to Dendemille Town, but of course, we bumped into someone. "Hey, what's the big idea?" some boy started. "Hey! Max and Bonnie! What's up guys! It's been a couple months!" the boy said. "Brice!" I shouted happily. "Well it HAS been a long while!" Max chimed in. "So Max, you caught any new Pokemon yet? Brice asked Max. "Well I recently caught a Sliggoo…" Max said. "Well, I've caught myself some new Pokemon lately called Aegislash, Sceptile, and Dragalge and they're super strong too! Sceptile even does something really cool! Hey Max, let's have a battle, a 4 on 4 battle! Let's go all out!" Brice said. "Oh yeah! A battle! Let the fun begin!" Max said getting all excited.

Max's POV

A battle against Brice! I've won all three times against him that we've battled so far, but I won't let my guard down! "This is a 4 on 4 match between Max and Brice! Battle begin!" Bonnie announced, taking the place of a referee.

Max: Let's go Sliggoo!  
Brice: Come on out Dragalge, and use Poison Spikes!  
Max: Use Dragon Pulse!  
Brice: Dodge it Dragalge!

Dragalge managed to dodge the attack, and land it's Poison Spikes move, which poisoned Sliggoo.

Brice: Now use Venoshock go!  
Max: Oh no! Use Body Slam!

Dragalge waited until Sliggoo was close enough to it in the air, then slammed it back down to the ground with Venoshock, "Venoshock deals double damage when the opponent is poisoned already, which is where the Poison Spikes attack came in handy, and since Sliggo hit Dragalge directly, Dragalge's Poison Point ability only worsened the Poison on Sliggoo" Brice lectured me. Sliggoo however, was knocked out no doubt. "Sliggoo is unable to battle! Dragalge wins!" Bonnie declared, as I returned my Sliggoo.

Max: Come on out Vikavolt, and use Thunderbolt full power!  
Brice: Dragalge use Dragon Pulse!

The two attacks clashed, but the Thunderbolt overpowered the pulse, and hit Dragalge, which knocked it out. "Dragalge is unable to battle! Vikavolt wins!" Bonnie declared, with a bit of a smile on her face.

Brice: Go Talonflame, and use Flamethrower!

Max: Alright Vikavolt this shouldn't be too hard! Use Thunderbolt once more!

The attacks both hit each other Pokemon, and they both took an equal amount of damage. But, both the ungrounded Pokemon quickly got back into the air.

Max: Alright Thunderbolt one more time!  
Brice: I don't think so! Flamethrower!

Once again, they hit each other, but they both fainted on impact this time. It was a draw. "Both Talonflame and Vikavolt are unable to battle so this match is a draw!" Bonnie stated. "2 left eh? I'll say I've caught up to you Max. But soon enough, I'll be ahead" Brice warned me.

Brice: Let's go Meowstic!  
Max: Chesnaught go, and use Pin Missile!  
Brice: Psychic Meowstic, go!

They both landed, and both Pokemon took massive blows to the head, and they both took a lot of damage. But they both managed to get up.

Brice: Meowstic, use Disarming Voice!  
Max: Needle Arm go!

The sounds I would assume pierced Chesnaught's ears, but it managed to hit with Needle Arm with maximum power right before it fainted. Luckily, Meowstic fainted as well. "Both Pokemon are unable to battle! This round is another tie!" Bonnie stated. We each only had one more Pokemon left. This was gonna decide the winner.

Brice: Sceptile let's go!  
Max: Gallade time to finish this!  
Brice and Max: Mega Evolve let's go!

Both the Pokemon mega evolved at the same time, and they were in their fully evolved forms seconds later. "So you have a Mega Gallade. Good. This just got interesting" Brice remarked. He was right, as this was much more challenging than what I had expected. Not to mention that he had 6 Pokemon already, and if they were all as well trained as these guys, then I'd have to watch my back at the Pokemon League…

Brice: Use Leaf Blade!  
Max: Ice Punch go!  
Brice: Combine it with a Dragon Pulse!

Brice's idea worked well, as Dragon Pulse melted the Ice Punch, and it ended up just being a regular punch. But on the other hand, Mega Sceptile landed a Dragon Pulse and Leaf Blade fusion, which I call Dragon Blade, onto Mega Gallade very critically. Gallade was slammed to the ground.

I saw Bonnie growled a bit and screamed, "COME ON MAX! You've worked so hard, too hard to lose now! You have to win!". Brice snapped out of his battle hungry state and looked up at Bonnie, and frowned. I pieced it together that Brice liked Bonnie…

Max: Alright let's try a new approach! Use Low Sweep!  
Brice: Grrr…. I'M NOT DONE HERE YET! Use Thunder Punch!

Sceptile felt it's trainer's jealousy and anger and used that in its aggressive movements. It managed to do a front flip into the air, which evaded the Low Sweep, but also punched Gallade in it's weak spot, the back, while also adding in a kick to the feet. Gallade fell once more.

Brice: Now let's end this! Solar Beam!

Since it was so bright out, and the sun was shining brightly, it managed to shoot the deadly beam of solar energy in seconds. Brice really battled well when he was angry. When Bonnie saw the sight, she frowned, and concluded, "Gallade is unable to battle, Sceptile is the winner, which means the match goes to Brice" she said without much joy in her voice.

"Alright! Awesome job Sceptile! Return!" he said while returning his Sceptile. "You were great Gallade, now get a good rest" I returned Gallade. "Well Max, looks like someone's gotten better than you, how's it feel to lose for a change?" Brice asked in a tone that said he was bragging. I could see Bonnie started to tear up. "Well, I can learn from this loss, just as you learned from yours against me. Trust me, next time will be different" I assured Brice. I knew it would be. He only won because he had so much built up anger towards me, and Bonnie accidentally broke the Camerupt's back.

We decided to travel to Dendemille Town together. After a few hours, we got there around 10PM, we were held up because of the battle and we stopped for two meals. But in time we made it to Dendemille Town.

"Well Brice, it was nice seeing you again after such a long time!" Bonnie told him. "Well it was nice seeing you too Bonnie! But, I've gotta head onto Anistar City! I'm gonna be getting ahead of Max again!" Brice told her. "Oh… and Max" he started, then he went for my ear. "It's only a matter of time before Bonnie's mine. You can count on that buddy" Brice warned me. What the hell was he talking about!? "What did you tell him Brice?" Bonnie asked him. "Oh nothing. I'll be on my way now. Bye!" Brice ran off to get a head start to Anistar City. I couldn't believe him. That son of a…

We went to the Pokemon Center, where I dropped off my Pokemon to be healed by Nurse Joy. They needed it because Brice surprisingly whooped them. I'd beat him in time, he'll see. We went upstairs to bed, and just collapsed on our beds. "Max… are you gonna be okay?" Bonnie asked me. "Why do you ask?" I questioned, a bit confused. "Well… you lost your battle against Brice. He wasn't nice about it either" she told me. "I know. Brice isn't one to be nice, or very gentlemanly" I reminded her. "But he's a good person. He just needs to realize his motivation for that battle was corrupted and dangerous". "What do you mean Max?" Bonnie was a bit confused what I meant by that. "You'll find out soon. He'll make it that way" I finished.

Valerie's POV

I was researching Team Flare and their activity. What they did, their purposes and goals, and other things. Truth is, they want to "create a new world" by destroying this one. They want to control Zygarde to try and destroy the world, along with its four counterparts. An event in Alola recently caused Zygarde to turn into it's 100% form, which apparently means that it has cells?

It watches over four legendary beasts, representing different elements of the earth. Life is Xerneas, Death is Yveltal, the Sun is Solgaleo, and the Moon is Lunala. These four counterparts all follow the order of Zygarde in times of danger, unless they fight amongst themselves.

Whatever Team Flare is up to, they are taking this plan with caution and executing it almost perfectly. It's become clear they want to get to Zygarde to control these beasts and destroy the earth. That will not happen if the world leagues say something about it…

Me: Wow. Brice is trying to take Bonnie from Max. That'll have purpose in the future, that I promise you. And pay close attention to that ending, with Valerie doing her research, that's important for this arc. Anyways, that's a chapter done, now I'm tired. Peace.

Bonnie's Team:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 41

-Meowstic (female) Level: 41

-Glaceon (female) Level: 43 [MEGA]

Max's Team:  
-Chesnaught (male) Level: 44

-Gallade (male) Level: 43 [MEGA]

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 42

-Sliggoo (male) Level: 43

Also, here's Brice's team to get a feel of how he just whooped Max today. He's like how Sawyer was much weaker than Ash in the XY and XYZ anime, but surpassed him eventually. It's like this, but a little different.

-Meowstic (male) Level: 49

-Talonflame (female) Level: 47

-Hawlucha (male) Level: 46

-Aegislash (male) Level: 47

-Sceptile (male) Level: 50 [MEGA]

-Dragalge (female) Level: 47


	30. New Rivals, and the Threats Unveiled!

Me: Wow… Chapter 30 in under 2 months. Announcement time! 2 of our old friends from the past will make a surprising return! And, the story has been set to 51 chapters! Also just gonna add, chapters 27, 28, and 29 all take place over one day. Alright, on with the chapter!

Bonnie's POV

Showcase time! Time to win myself that second master class key! I heard from Serena yesterday that Miette and Shauna would both be here, which meant I'd receive some tough competition. I'd also guess that Sylvia would be here. She always knew when to show up. I'd talked to her recently, and she's earned her first master key in Historique Town, and another in Marché Town just a couple days ago. She'd already passed me, which was ridiculous.

I woke up at 8AM, rushing to get my dress, my Pokemon, and some breakfast. I luckily snagged some bacon but I knew I'd be starving later. "Wait up Bonnie!" Max shouted back at me from behind me. "I need to get there now!" the showcase began at 8:45 and I was behind schedule. Luckily, this town was tiny, and I got there in 10 minutes. At 8:20, I managed to come together in my dress, while also grabbing Meowstic and Glaceon for hopefully the performance rounds. Of course I saw Shauna, Miette, and I was right, Sylvia.

"Well, if it isn't Bonnie!" I heard Shauna yell. You're in the master class!?" she asked shocked. "Well, it took a while, but I'm gonna earn my 2nd master key!" I told her. "Well, I'm actually hear to earn my second one as well. Miette and Sylvia though, they seem tough and only need one more key to get into the Kalos Queen Cup" Shauna replied. "Well, hope to see your Pokemon in good action!" I told her, but just then, the screen lit up and it was time to start the showcase.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to begin the Dendemille Town Pokemon Showcase!" the host cheered. "Today, we have 18 beautiful girls here that will show you how strong and creative that they are! Now it's time to choose what the theme of the first round will be!". The selections went round and round until it landed on one. Specifically, the one I was hoping it wouldn't land on.

"Pokemon Quiz! Now, let's see the first young ladies in the first round!" the host said. Shauna, Miette and some other girl were there. Wow…. they're up there together. The stadium was rocky and contain lots of boulders. Can't wait to see who wins though! "Now, first question, what is the lightest Pokemon? Go!" the host asked. Shauna's Floette, Miette's Meowstic, and the other girls Flaaffy ran for a ball to get their trainers the opportunity to answer the question. Floette was able to bring it back fastest, and Shauna answered, "The answers are Gastly and Haunter!". "Correct!" the host boomed. Her round went on like that, and Shauna won the round the round 3-1-1.

"Bonnie, Anne, and Sofia time to go up next!" the backstage woman told us. We prepared to get up there. I'd give my Meowstic another chance at this. The other girls used a Teddiursa and a Clauncher. We appeared on the stage, ready to answer the questions. I was nervous though. I lost last time, and now I was concerned it could happen again. I needed to keep my cool and trust in my instincts (yeah, I went there #TeamInstinct #PokemonGO). "Alright, first question, what is the name of the only Poison/Dragon Pokemon confirmed to date? Go!" the host asked us.

I knew this one. It had to be Dragalge. Brice used it in his battle yesterday, and it was clearly a Poison type, but it also used Dragon Pulse. Worth a shot. Meowstic ran straight for the ball, as did Clauncher and Teddiursa. Meowstic plucked the ball from Clauncher's claw and ran back to the start as fast as she could, and eventually, she got there. "Alright Bonnie, you've got the opportunity to answer the question" the host told me. "I think it's Dragalge!" I told him. "Correct! One point for Bonnie!" he declared.

"Next round! What pokemon makes juices from its shell?" the host asked us. "Begin!". Meowstic once again, got to the ball before anyone else did, but Clauncher tried to Bubble Beam Meowstic to stop her, but he failed. Meowstic reached the finish line first. "Bonnie, you have yet another answer to give me. What is it?" he asked me. "I think it's Shuckle?" I replied while not completely sure. "Correct! Only one more point before Bonnie wins this whole round!" the host shouted.

"Now, next question, what types is the pokemon Camerupt?" the host asked us. Once again, Meowstic managed to come on top once more, and I had one more question to answer correctly. "Alright Bonnie, if you can answer this question correctly, then you will move onto the freestyle performances" the host said. "Fire and Ground I'm sure" I told him. "That is correct! Congrats on making it to the freestyle performances!" the host congratulated me.

I watched as Sylvia's round and the others went on by. Sylvia won her Pokemon Quiz like me, and in about an hour, the freestyle performances were set to begin, and Shauna was up first. She was using Venusaur, and her Floette.

Shauna: Alright Venusaur, use Petal Blizzard!

A storm of beautiful pink petals surrounded her and her Pokemon.

Shauna: Now Floette use Misty Terrain!

The tornado of petals was imploded by the massive amounts of pink air.

Shauna: Now finish it with Solar Beam Venusaur!

Then finally, a bright yellow beam shot out of the center of the pink cloud. It was a sight to behold as all the clouds turned to a sweet smelling mist that the crowd loved. It was my turn next. Rigfht as Shauna left, "good luck Bonnie" she told me. I went onto the stage and was ready to perform. I had a last minute practice last night with my Pokemon, and I thought I had an idea with my Meowstic and Glaceon. I was gonna have fun on stage with them.

Bonnie: Glaceon use Ice Beam go!

Glaceon shot a random Ice Beam into the air.

Bonnie: Now Meowstic, use Psychic! Coaster on!

Meowstic knew what I meant when I said coaster on. It turned the massive Ice Beam that Glaceon shot into the air into a little coaster. Meowstic then carried itself and Glaceon up there where they went down the slide. They looked so natural having fun like friends do. They went up and down the little coaster, until it came to a stop.

Bonnie: Now let's finish this with a Shadow Claw and a Cut!

Meowstic used Cut, and Glaceon used Shadow Claw. They slashed the coaster at the perfect timing to make it shatter into falling snow flurries. The crowd looked amazed and I was glad. Sylvia's performance was with her Mega Blaziken, which I was amazed by, and her Leafeon and she did quite well. But of the rest of the girls, 2 of them flopped mid performance. So only 4 real possible winners. Me, Sylvia, Shauna, and Lucy, the other girl who succeeded in her performance.

"Now, it's time to see who the winner will be!" the host exclaimed. "Now may the audience vote please!". Shauna was red, I was pink, Sylvia was yellow, and Lucy was blue, the others were green and purple but no one voted them. Sylvia placed, and Lucy placed third. I heard them groan when they saw Shauna and I's gages were still going up. Eventually, it stopped, and we were fully convinced of a tie.

"And by only one vote, the winner is… Bonnie!" the host stated. Yes! My second Master Class Princess Key! One more to go and I'm in the Kalos Queen Cup! "Here you go Bonnie! Proof of winning the Dendemille Town showcase!" the host handed me the Princess Key. "Alright! I got myself a new Princess Key! Hooray!" I shouted. I was so happy I was so close to my dream! "That's all for today everyone! Have a great rest of your day!" the host told us before the stadium was closed.

I ran off to find out wherever Max was, and he was waiting outside the dress hall for me. "Awesome job Bonnie! Only one more to go now!" Max congratulated me. "I really thought we were about to tie! But I'm glad I didn't! Only one more Princess Key and I'll have the chance to be Kalos Queen!" I said happily. Soon enough, Shauna and Sylvia came up to me. "Congrats on the win Bonnie! I can't believe I lost!" Shauna said. "Me too. I thought I would finally surpass you with my Blaziken's new combo, but I guess I was wrong. But anyways, I'll bee seeing you at the Anistar City showcase! I'm gonna get my last key this time Bonnie, so beware!" Sylvia wanred me. "We'll just see about that!" I told her, and the two of them went their own ways.

"Well Max, when's your next gym battle?" I asked him. "I'm not sure, but I think it's in Anistar City. I guess we'll be headed there next?" he asked me. "Of course! I've heard from Shauna that there'll be a showcase in Anistar City, where I'll get to face Serena! Shauna told me Serena will be there to try to earn her last key for the Kalos Queen Cup!" I told Max. "Well, it's settled. We'll head to Anistar City next!" Max said.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing, and training our Pokemon.

Valerie's POV

After much further research, I've discovered that Team Flare is also harnessing Mega Evolution Energy. And since there's a massive rock giving off a lot of that energy in an ice cave off of Dendemille Town… oh my goodness. I knew where they'd strike next. I had to call someone. Someone who I knew would help in this situation.

Valerie: Diantha?

Diantha: Hello Valerie. What can I do for you?

Valerie: I was hoping you could get the Kalos League as well as some of the other leagues around the world's notice. Team Flare. Do you know that name?

Diantha: Sounds familiar.

Valerie: Well they're planning something big. They're planning to unleash the true power of the Order Pokemon Zygarde. They've already stolen a Master Ball for capturing this beast.

Diantha: How do they think they'll capture it?

Valerie: They… want to unleash a second Kalos War. They want to fight the people of the Kalos Region, while also unleashing Xerneas and Yveltal to be under their control. They have both in captivity as of now, and they're planning this very soon.

Diantha: What does that have to do with Zygarde?

Valerie: They are ultimately trying to draw out Zygarde to capture it, most likely with that master ball they stole. Zygarde only becomes the Complete Forme when it's needed the most. And since Zygarde controls four legendary Pokemon, and they would control Zygarde, this could lead to an event ten times worse than what happened in Alola just a couple months ago.

Diantha: I see… I'll start contacting a few of the league champions tonight. I'll tell you who's going to help us.

Valerie: Alright. Thank you for listening. Bye.

Diantha's POV

A catastrophic event like this would make what happened in Alola look peaceful. I contacted some of the other leagues. Kanto voted amongst gym leaders. They'd send over two of their most powerful gym leaders by the names of Brock and Misty.

Hoenn was dealing with their own issues with Groudon and Kyogre, and Johto and Sinnoh were currently helping both Hoenn and Alola, and could not support us. Unova, however, sent over their champion Iris, but no one else. We had support, but we needed much more if we wanted to win this battle…

Me: Well… Bonnie's got two keys now! Only one more and she'll make it to the Kalos Queen Cup. Also, YEAH BROCK AND MISTY! I will confirm that Brock and Misty WILL meet up with Max and Bonnie (and yeah, Max will remember Brock and Misty and vice versa). Iris will also make her appearance, but will more show up helping Valerie. It's slowly building up to the good part! But for now, peace.

Bonnie's Team:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 42

-Meowstic (female) Level: 44

-Glaceon (female) Level: 43 [MEGA]

Max's Team:  
-Chesnaught (male) Level: 46

-Gallade (male) Level: 44 [MEGA]

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 43

-Sliggoo (male) Level: 44


	31. Strange Events at the Frozen Cave!

Me: Well, I've got nothing to say right now but on with the chapter!

Bonnie's POV

I won yesterday's showcase! Alright! Max and I were about to get on the road for Anistar City, but we got a call from a familiar face. It was on Max's Pokenav, so he picked it up.

Max: Hello?

Valerie: Hello Max. This is Valerie.

Max: How're you Valerie!?

Valerie: Concerned. There are strange events going on in Frost Cave. I believe Team Flare is the cause of this. Since you were of great aid at the factory, would you mind checking this area out?

Max: Of course! We'll get right on it!

Valerie: Alright. Be seeing you. Goodbye.

Valerie hung up. "Well where's Frost Cave? We need to get there and fast it seems" I told him. "Well, let's ask Nurse Joy!" Max exclaimed. We went downstairs to Nurse Joy and asked her, "do you know where we can get to Frost Cave?". "I don't know if kids your age should be going there. But, as you wish, go to the north end of town, and you'll get to a walkway. Then, it'll be about an hours walk there" she told us. "Thank you Nurse Joy!" we said running off to where she pointed.

We ran to the north of town, and eventually, found the route she was talking about. "Well, it's gonna be freezing there. Are we sure about this?" I asked Max. "Of course Bonnie, we're not letting Team Flare do anymore damage to this region" Max said determined. With that, we walked along the route to the cave. The forecast said it was around 5 degrees here today, and I was practically freezing to death.

"Bonnie… you okay?" Max asked me. "O-of c-c-course…" I said while shivering. "Here" Max took off his jacket and put in on me. It felt so warm. "Thanks Max… but what about you? You're from one of the hottest places on earth how are you not freezing?" I asked him. "I'll be okay, and besides, Hoenn has this one place called Shoal Cave, and it's freezing in there. Colder than any of this" he answered. "Oh…" I felt a bit guilty taking his jacket, but as long as he wasn't cold…

We reached the cave almost an hour later, and surprisingly, it wasn't as bitter cold in this cave as it was outside. We walked around, trying to find out what had caused Valerie to ask us to come here. "Well well well if it isn't those kids…" I heard someone say. Of course, they were wearing a red suit and red sunglasses.

TF Grunt: Go Scraggy!  
Max: Let's roll Chesnaught, and use Hammer Arm!  
TF Grunt: Payback go!

Chesnaught knocked out Scraggy before it could do anything. Max sure had gotten a lot stronger over our journey.

TF Grunt: Toxicroak! Use Poison Jab!  
Max: Spiky Shield!

Toxicroak jabbed its arm straight into the Spiky Shield, causing lots of pain. At least, that's what I'd imagine.

Max: Now while it's close, use Hammer Arm!

TF Grunt: Oh no! Do something Toxicroak!

Chesnaught finished off the Toxicroak with it's powerful Hammer Arm. And Toxicroak lay on the ice, knocked out.

"Well, that's it for that. You were perfect Chesnaught, return!" Max said. "Now tell us where the leader of this operation is". "I'm not telling you anything kid" he resented. "Well, if you don't, her Glaceon will freeze you inside the frozen walls of this cave forever" Max threatened him, so well he was shivering. "She's down that way" he said pointing towards a staircase. "Alright, thanks" Max said, then he gave him a killer right hook, and left him knocked out on the ice.

We walked down the staircase, where we came across a woman, with blue hair, in front of a massive white rock, glowing with energy. "Alright. Soon this rocks energy will be ours" she said. "Hold it right there!" Max yelled at her. "What's this? Intruders?" she asked. "We're intruders? YOU came in here just to steal something. If anything you're intruders!" Max shouted at her, taking this seriously. "Now who're you, and why do you want that rock!?".

"Hmph. The name's Mabel, and I'm a scientist for Team Flare. Now, what am I doing here? That's none of your business. Ask again, and you might get an answer" Mabel toyed with Max's emotions. "Again, what do you want with that rock?" Max asked her. "Well, you see, this rock gives off a rare thing called Primal Energy. In the Hoenn Region, there are two legendary beasts known as Kyogre and Groudon. These beasts have the ability to do something called Primal Reversion. It transforms them back to their true state, stripped of them long ago. These beasts embody the land and the sea, and interact closely under the watch of Zygarde, studies show. Backed up by the fact that Zygarde is the embodiment of the earth, and it's eco system. Groudon and Kyogre are the land and sea. Solgaleo and Lunala are the sun and moon. All these thing are linked by the earth itself, that is Zygarde. Not to mention Xerneas and Yveltal, life and death, which keep the world going" Mabel said. "And?" Max pushed her.

"If you think about it, these 6 legendaries hidden across the world, all worked together to create what the earth is today. We can also use that power to destroy it. Once we have Zygarde, we have some of the world's most vicious beasts under our control, not to mention project AZOTH. The world will be ours kids, and no matter what you try to do, you won't be able to stop us" Mabel concluded. Well we'll just see about that" Max said, he was about to throw a Pokeball.

Max: Go Sliggoo!

"Oh? A battle? Now things get interesting!" Mabel remarked.

Mabel: Come on out Weavile and use Ice Punch!  
Max: I don't think so! Dragon Pulse go!

Weavile went right threw the Dragon Pulse, and hit Sliggoo with force so powerful it was flung into a wall of ice. "Can you still fight Sliggoo!?" I asked him. He responded by shrouding himself in a blue light. "It's evolving?" I asked myself.

A few seconds later, it came out and roared. "Goodra!" he bellowed. "How? Don't they have to be in rainy places to evolve?" I asked. "The stone gives off Primal Energy, that can force evolve any Pokemon no matter the conditions. Your Goodra was force evolved by the massive amounts of energy the stone was giving off" Mabel explained.

I pulled out my Pokedex and looked at Goodra's moves. Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Earthquake, and Sludge Wave were it's moves. I knew a good one.

Max: Use Sludge Wave go!

Tons of hot and poisonous fluid ran up and around the field, melting a layer of the ice into steaming hot water. Since Weavile was also standing in it, it got burned, poisoned and damaged in one hit.

Mabel: Use Low Kick go!  
Max: Nope, use Earthquake!

The poison, and steaming water jumbled around, continuing to melt the ice and making more hot water as the Earthquake caused by Goodra ended up tripping and hurting Weavile. It lay on the ground knocked out. "Return Weavile" she said, sounding angry from her loss. "This doesn't mean anything kids. With this energy, It'll draw Kyogre and Groudon here for sure!" Mabel cackled.

"But, since you won our battle, let me tell you a bit of lore" Mabel started. "In the Hoenn region, thousands of years ago, there was a struggle between Kyogre and Groudon. Hoenn was in chaos, as it had been caught in the middle of this battle for decades. Their struggle was over this Primal Energy you see here. It was used to bring out their true power. They just caught over who got to keep it. Eventually, after the people's prayers and wishes, Rayquaza, known as the third Hoenn tyrant, descended from the ozone to answer those prayers. As a result of all the faith people had in it, Rayquaza was the first Pokemon ever to mega evolve, and used this new found power to end the battle once and for all. That massive Primal Rock was sealed away thousands of years ago, extremely far from Hoenn that's for sure. But that location was here, here in Frost Cave. Though now that I've taken all of it's energy, it won't replenish for at least 8 years time" Mabel said.

"But only a few months ago, was that battle revived. There was still a large fragment of the Primal Stone in Hoenn, thus causing the struggle there recently. As that battle ended, Team Flare was able to take the fragment in all of the commotion to study it. If we wanted to bring out mass destruction on the world, we'd need the whole stone. Surfaced. If it was, then we'd be able to draw Groudon and Kyogre here to Kalos, to start the collision on this oh so massive battle ground" Mabel concluded.

"Anyways, gotta run. I've got to deliver this to the boss, toodleloo!" Mabel teased, then she used some teleportation device to teleport her off somewhere, with every ounce of the rock's energy. "I can't believe that she got away!" Max said. "First the master ball, then the primal energy. At this rate, what they want to achieve is going to happen!". "Max… it's okay. We'll stop them. Remember, Valerie's got the champion's attention on this. They won't be able to destroy the world. That's those fools' paradise!" I tried to cheer him up. It worked it seemed, and we tried to find our way out of here.

By the time we made it out of the cave though, it was 8:30PM. "Should we just head back to the Pokemon Center Max?" I asked him. "Sure. We won't make progress to Anistar City in this weather" he replied. We went back to the Pokemon Center and we went to sleep. We'd be headed to Anistar City tomorrow.

Misty's POV

"THE CERULEAN TO ANISTAR FLIGHT IS NOW BOARDING! ANYONE ON THIS FLIGHT MUST GO TO GATE 7C" the loudspeaker boomed. We were on that flight. We were told we'd be headed to Kalos to help with a disaster there.

"So Brock, we're helping out with a potential crisis in Anistar City right?" I asked Brock. "Sounds that way. We're supposed to be meeting up with a gym leader by the name of Valerie there. Here's a picture of her" Brock handed me a picture. "Why does she have wings again?" I asked him. "Don't ask me. But let's focus on the more important things right now" Brock reminded me.

"You know Brock, this kinda feels like old times. When it was us and Ash against the world. I miss those days" I said, remembering all the memories. "Yeah me too. And you're right. It does feel like old times!" Brock answered. "You know where Ash is now?" I asked him. "I've heard he's in a place called the Alola Region. It's a tropical region with many types of Pokemon. I remember my vacation there a couple years back with Lucy" Brock answered. "It was really a beautiful place. You'd love it there Misty. Loads of water type Pokemon live there. But I would've never guessed that Ash was travelling with May again".

"Wow, lot's of water type Pokemon, and WHAT! May's still travelling with Ash after all these years (lol, even Misty knows about character shifting)!?" I asked Brock. "Well, I heard they only got back together a few months ago, right before Ash won the Kalos League, and now they're travelling the Alola Region" Brock replied.

We were now boarding the plane to Anistar City. "Alright, this will be around 12 and a half hour flight, take your seats and enjoy the flight" the captain said through the loudspeaker. We'd be landing there this evening Kalosian time.

Me: Misty overreacting at Ash and May still travelling. Lol! Anyways, more of what Team Flare wants has been revealed! And Misty and Brock are arriving… tomorrow evening. Pay attention to that. Anyways, peace!

Bonnie's Team:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 44

-Meowstic (female) Level: 45

-Glaceon (female) Level: 45 [MEGA]

Max's Team:  
-Chesnaught (male) Level: 47

-Gallade (male) Level: 46 [MEGA]

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 44

-Goodra (male) Level: 46


	32. A Chilling Climb!

Me: Just kind of a little hike through the mountains. They're on their way to Anistar City.

Bonnie's POV

We were entering the mountains, as we'd just rented Mamoswine for the journey to Anistar City. We were heading up the mountain. If we followed the route they gave us, we'd be in Anistar City by 8PM this evening.

We had walked along the trail for a while. It had been about an hour, until we came across a bridge, and stopped dead in our tracks. "Well how're we supposed to get across this?" Max asked me. "Well, last time these Mamoswine just crossed the bridge without trouble. So let's just cross" I told him. We crossed the bridge to try to get to the other side. And nothing happened. "See, we just cross it, and nothing happens!" I shouted. "Okay Bonnie, now let's just stop for some lunch" Max instructed.

We fed the Mamoswine the food we were given to feed them. We ate our hot soups, and some flatbreads. Good thing Clemont gave me this heater thing when we stopped in Lumiose… Our food was a perfect mix of piping hot and soothing warmth. The food was delicious. We ate slowly, savoring every bite and spoonful of soup we had, but right as we were finishing up, we got a call on Max's Pokenav.

Max: Hello?

Valerie: Hello Max and Bonnie. I have some news for you. Two gym leaders from the Kanto region are scheduled to meet up with you tomorrow morning to gather any information you've got on Team Flare.

Max: What do they look like?

Valerie: They're gym leaders by the names of Brock and Misty. Two of Kanto's strongest-

Max: Brock and Misty! No way!

Valerie: I didn't think you'd be so excited…

Max: I used to travel with a boy named Ash a long time ago, when I was only 5 or 6. Traveling with us, was my big sister May and Brock! I also met Misty once, who's also Ash's friend!

Valerie: Ash hm? He was one of my challengers about a year ago. Very skilled trainer. And Brock and Misty traveled with him? And May, the world class coordinator? Wow, Ash knows everybody it would seem. Well, I just wanted you to be on the lookout for Brock and Misty. It would sound like you know who they are, so you should have little trouble identifying them. Alright, be seeing you.

She hung up. "Wow! Brock and Misty are coming to Kalos!" Max shouted. "Who?" I asked him. A few of Ash's friends. They were his very first traveling companions throughout Kanto and Johto. Brock even traveled with Ash, May and I through Hoenn, and even with Ash through Sinnoh!" Max really got excited about these two. "I can't wait to see Brock after all these years! His cooking was awesome!" he went on and on. "Okay Max! But we need to get to Anistar City first!" I snapped him back into reality.

We got on the Mamoswine and we got to a point where we had to either go down the mountain, or go up a cave. "Let's see. The map shows we go here, but which way do we go?" I asked myself. "Well, the red trail line shows we need to walk through the cave. We go out on one end, and boom, we're in Anistar City" Max said. "Well then, cave it is".

As we walked through the dark cave, I felt relieved we didn't have to go through so many different paths, but Arceus it was so long! After almost 6 hours of walking around in this windy cave, we finally got out, and we were at the base of the mountain.

"Finally! I can see the sun!" I shouted at the sky. "Let's return these Mamoswine" Max said. I could tell he was rushing to see his old friends. But, we returned the Mamoswine, and we were at Anistar City now. One of the coldest, but most cultured cities in Kalos. "Now let's head over to the Pokemon Center" I said. We walked over there, and by 7PM, we had hit the Pokemon Center.

We reserved a room, and we waited for Brock and Misty, though I hadn't the first idea what they'd look like. But soon enough, two people came through the front door, and Max went running to them.

Max's POV

I still couldn't believe they were here. I ran up to them to greet them!

"Brock! Misty! It's been forever!" I shouted. "Do you know this kid?" Misty asked Brock. "He seems a bit familiar, though I can't place it…" he answered her. "What! It's me Max! May's sister!" I yelled at them. "Wait… wow! Max that's you! You've grown up!" Brock told me. "Well, it's been almost 5 years hasn't it?" I told them. "So Max, one question, why are you in Kalos?" Brock asked me. "Well, I came with May to see Ash at the Kalos League, but I decided to travel around here" I told them. "Travel? You mean, are you trying to enter the Pokemon League by any chance?" Misty asked. "Yep! And I've got 6 badges so far! We just got into town to earn my 7th!" I exclaimed.

"We?" Brock questioned. "Oh yeah! Bonnie come here!" she got up and walked over here. "This is Bonnie. Like me, she traveled around with Ash with her older sibling, in this case, her brother. She only needs one more princess key to enter the Kalos Queen Cup!" I shouted, proud of Bonnie's achievements. "Kalos Queen Cup? That's a part of the showcases I think" Misty told Brock, "I read about it in a magazine". "6 badges though Max, quite impressive. Mind if I see your Pokemon later? Misty and I have to find two kids with info right now" Brock said. "Well isn't this funny, those two kids are us! I'm guessing Valerie called you right?" Bonnie chimed in. "Well this couldn't get any more twisted…" Misty commented.

We told them everything we knew. About what Mabel told us, what Valerie told us too. What they'd stolen, their acts, goals, etc. We even mentioned a possible revival of the Kalos war, but on a much bigger level…

"Wow…" Brock said. "With what you've said, it's become obvious to me". "What has?" Bonnie asked. "They have control of the ultimate weapon. The mega evolution energy, and the primal energy they've collected will give them control over the ecosystem legends across the earth. Groudon, Kyogre, Xerneas, Yveltal, Solgaleo, and Lunala. These 6 Pokemon under the control of Zygarde will bring out such a massive fight, that they'll destroy the whole world. The weather will be catastrophic, the night and day cycle will be far off of balance, and death will be imminent" Brock finished his long speech.

"We'll talk about this later, but right now, we need to call Diantha" Brock said. "Alright" we said, clearly scared out of our minds. We went off to bed, and tried to fall asleep, but just couldn't with our lives on the line. But hopefully, Bonnie's showcase would help us relax a bit.

Me: Well, this is just a transition chapter, so I'm sorry if this one kinda felt rushed. I haven't said this in awhile, but please review! It lets me know what you guys think, and I always want to hear back from readers. Anyways, peace.

Bonnie's Team:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 47

-Meowstic (female) Level: 45

-Glaceon (female) Level: 45 [MEGA]

Max's Team:  
-Chesnaught (male) Level: 47

-Gallade (male) Level: 46 [MEGA]

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 44

-Goodra (male) Level: 46


	33. A Showcase and Serena's True Strength!

Me: Well, like I said in my profile, I've been very busy this past month. But I promised in September, I will be back to writing as I have in June and July. Anyways, hope you like it, as I bring you another showcase!

Misty's POV

Late that night, we called Diantha. We needed to warn her of the information we'd gathered from them.

Diantha: I see. So if that's what they seem to be after. If that's what it is, just wait until further details come some shape or form. We've got Valerie, as you know, and she's got valuable intel to use to track these clowns down.

Misty and Brock: Alright be seeing you.

Bonnie's POV

It was time for my next showcase. This would hopefully be the last one. But Serena would be there, trying to earn her last key as well. This is gonna be a toughie…

"Hurry up Max!" I grabbed his arm. "Hey Bonnie! We're in no rush! Relax!" he yelled back. I dragged him across the city as I ran to the showcase. After a hike, we got there at 8AM, an hour before it started. But to our surprise, we saw Brock and Misty, waiting there for us.

"Hey you two! Wouldn't wanna miss this!" Misty greeted us. "What are you doing here?" I asked confused. "We came to cheer you on Bonnie! What else?" Brock said. Then he looked over his shoulder, and looked at the woman at the reception desk. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and a nice outfit on. Next thing we knew we saw Brock running up to the woman.

"Wow! You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met! More beautiful than a sunrise on the ocea-!" Brock started. Max grabbed him by the ear, "some things just don't change". "Brock. You wouldn't want me saying any of this to Lucy right?" Misty teased him. "Oh crap. MISTY DON'T YOU DARE BLACKMAIL ME!" Brock screamed. We all laughed.

Then, I saw Serena enter the stadium. She walked up behind us, and said. "Hi Bonnie, Max! How've you been?". "We've been great Serena! I'm here to win my last key to the Queen Cup!" I told her. "Well I'm here for the exact same thing, and I'm not going down without a fight!" Serena said with confidence. Then, she looked over my shoulder. "Hm? Who're they?" Serena asked. "Oh!" Max chimed in, "these are Misty and Brock, the gym leaders of the Cerulean and Pewter gyms of the Kanto region respectively, well Brock's now a Pokemon Doctor, so he's retired now. They travelled with Ash before anyone else did!" Max finished. "Wow! It's so nice to meet you two!" Serena said, shaking both our hands.

"Nice to meet you too! We've heard you, Bonnie, and her older brother travelled with Ash around the Kalos region! Is that right?" Brock asked us. "Mhm. It was a lot of fun, and I miss those travels, but my goals lead my decisions to stay and travel in the Kalos region (that's exactly what's gonna happen, if any Amourshippers are reading this). All of a sudden, the loudspeaker boomed, "ATTENTION PERFORMERS! YOU HAVE 30 MINUTES TO GET READY FOR THE BEGINNING OF THE SHOWCASE!". "Well that's us. Sorry, but we gotta go!" I told the group, as me and Serena went off to change.

We got into our performing outfits, and we also got our Pokemon ready. I'd decided to use Meowstic for the first round, and Glaceon and Dedenne for the latter. "You ready Bonnie? I came prepared! Me and my new Pokemon have got this one!" Serena said. A new Pokemon? "We got it when we visited Ash and May in Alola! I went to see them a couple weeks ago. Though somehow, we never managed to find each other, but I caught this Pokemon in the process, so all in all I'm glad" Serena added. "Oh…"

"Did you see Shauna is here too? She's after her last one like both of us too!" Serena asked me. "No I didn't. Well hopefully we all get to the performance rounds so we can all perform together soon" I added. "Yeah…"

Misty's POV

Brock ran off to grab us some snacks, and it was just me and Max sitting in the stadium, looking down on the stage. I remember Max and I shared something in common, and I decided to bring it up.

"Hey Max, how's your sister May? I haven't seen her in maybe 4 years" I asked. "I don't know. All I know is she's travelling with Ash in the Alola region" he answered. "Do you remember that conversation we shared years back Max?" I asked him. "I…. think I do. What was it about?" he sounded confused. "It was about our big sisters. Remember when we got lost from Ash, May and Brock on Mount Moon? Remember we talked about our big sisters, and how they need us to survive?" I questioned yet again. "Oh! Of course! I do remember that! May doesn't need me anymore though. She's got Ash to take care of her now" Max commented. "Yeah…" I replied. It made me a bit sad Ash was taken. But I have other options…

"Hey guys! I grabbed some Unova style subs! Hope you like them!" Brock handed us each the Unova subs. We ate them and awaited the showcase to begin.

Bonnie's POV

Serena has a new Pokemon from the Alola region. I wonder, what could it be? But I had to stop wondering, as I heard the screen come alive. "Greetings ladies and gentlemen. We're here today to watch the beautiful performers in this Anistar City master class showcase! This is one of the last showcases before the very first Kalos Queen Cup! We've changed the system from rookie class to master class to what it is now, so only the elite performers had the ability to compete for the Kalos Queen title! Now please put your hands together for the 21 beautiful young ladies performing today!"

The audience roared. We could hear them backstage. "Now, let's see what our event will be!" the options swirled around until one was chosen. "Ah! Rhyhorn Herding! We'll have 7 rounds of Rhyhorn herding, each with 3 beautiful young ladies! To be a true Kalos Queen you must be able to capture the heart of any Pokemon! Let's see how these young ladies do it!" the host finished.

"Shauna, Layla, and Kylie you're all up! Serena, Bonnie and Jennifer will be up next!" the backstage woman told us all. I was up against Serena in the first round! This couldn't get much worse! "Well Bonnie, good luck in the theme rounds! I'll be sure to beat you!" Serena said, very confident in her skills. She'd changed so much so I travelled with her. It's time to see just how she changed.

We watched the first round, and after 3 minutes of herding, Shauna was declared the winner. We were up now. "Well, good luck Serena" I told her. "You too Bonnie! May the best performer win!" she reassured me. "Bonnie. When this showcase is over. I wanna show you something. And make sure Max is with you too" Serena added. "Huh? Max with me? How come?" I asked, confused. "You'll see" she finished.

We rose up onto the stage. "There are 20 Rhyhorn here! Whoever herds the most Rhyhorn in 3 minutes will be declared the winner! And begin!" the host declared. I looked over at Serena's Pokemon, and I had never seen it before. I decided to go on with my attack.

Bonnie: Meowstic! Use Psychic to bring them over here!

Meowstic pulled maybe 5 Rhyhorn here every 30 seconds.

Serena: Lurantis use Sweet Scent!

Serena's Pokemon, which she calls Lurantis, lured every single Rhyhorn on the field to where she was. They are starting sniffing the air, then started licking Serena. "Oh stop it you guys!" she started laughing.

Bonnie: Meowstic Psychic! Pull more of them in!

If I wanted to win this competition, I needed to draw them in fast. With only one minute left, Meowstic was working hard as she could to get as many in as possible. And after she'd collected 10 Rhyhorn…

"Time's up! Now let's see who has the most Rhyhorn…" the host said. Jennifer and her Phantump didn't manage to grab a single one. That's a shame. But both Bonnie and Serena herded 10. Ooh! A tie! Interesting…. We'll settle this with a 1 on 1 Pokemon battle, between the Pokemon who helped each trainer herd their Rhyhorn!" the host cheered. The crowd erupted. We were gonna battle Serena!? Oh no! Meowstic and I have been together since the early days of my journey, but would it be enough? Lurantis looks powerful…

The stadium rearranged itself to fit a battlefield. Serena and I each took sides of the field. "This is bound to be an interesting match between performers Serena and Bonnie! Each trainer will use 1 Pokemon, and the winner of the battle will move on to the performance rounds! Battle begin!" the host declared the battle would begin.

I was so scared! I'd never battled Serena! I don't know a single thing about her Pokemon either! I've never seen it before! "You make the first move Bonnie!" Serena told me.

Bonnie: Okay then. Meowstic Psychic!

Meowstic launched a powerful Psychic attack towards Lurantis. And Lurantis took the attack! What! It didn't try to dodge!

Serena: Alright, use X-Scissor!

Lurantis moved at a fast speed and hit Meowstic in seconds. Meowstic took lots of damage. "Bug moves deal lots of damage of Pokemon like Meowstic, who're Psychic type Pokemon!" Serena reminded me.

Bonnie: Shadow Ball Meowstic!  
Serena: Solar Blade let's go!

Lurantis sliced right through the Shadow Ball and threw it right back at Meowstic with its blades. Then, after Shadow Ball hit Meowstic, Lurantis landed Solar Blade, dealing even more damage! "Meowstic are you okay! Can you still battle?" I asked her. She got up. I could see the determination to win in her eyes. She wanted to beat Lurantis just as bad as I did.

Brock's POV

Bonnie was losing her battle with Serena. Sure, Serena seems to have loads of experience, but Bonnie does too at this point.

"Lurantis has a clear advantage over Meowstic, with Bug type moves, those sharp blades, and fast reflexes, Meowstic isn't gonna be able to land a hit on Lurantis unless their close…" I said. "You're right Brock, as always" Misty said.

Bonnie's POV

We were in a pinch. We needed to keep on balance! Otherwise, we won't be able to do anything to beat it!

Bonnie: Alright, Future Sight! Go!  
Serena: X-Scissor, don't let it finish the attack!

Lurantis went speeding after Meowstic, but Meowstic managed to finish its attack.

Bonnie: Dodge it, and use Shadow Ball!

Shadow Ball went flying fast, and it landed on Lurantis, pushing it down to the ground. "You okay Lurantis?" Lurantis nodded it's head saying yes.

Serena: Okay then, X-Scissor!  
Bonnie: No! Use Psychic!

Meowstic sent the attack flying at Lurantis, but it was too late, X-Scissor hit Meowstic right on target. Meowstic fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Meowstic is unable to continue battling! Lurantis is the winner! Which means Serena moves onto the performance rounds!" the host declared. Right after he said that, Future Sight landed on Lurantis, and it too, fainted. "If I just used Future Sight a little earlier…" I said to myself.

I went backstage, where I saw Serena there, waiting for me. "Well, that was an incredible battle Bonnie! Thank you!" Serena told me. "No problem. If I had just used Future Sight earlier, I might have won" I replied. "Yeah. It was really close" she answered.

We watched the rounds go by, not any other battles like we had. Then it was time for the performance rounds. I went up to join Max, Brock and Misty in the audience.

"Too bad you lost Bonnie" Max said, and wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay though. It was an incredible battle. I just wish I knew how she got so good at them…" I said. "Well, in showcases, there are no battles unless for in tiebreakers, like we just saw. Serena has no need to know how to battle, so I wonder how she got so good as well. Only time will tell though" Brock added. "Yeah. Well let's just sit back, and watch the rest of the showcase" I said.

Serena's POV

It sucks that both Bonnie and I weren't able to make it into the performance rounds, but I need to win my final key to the Queen Cup! I won't lost to Aria like I did last time. I watched Shauna's performance. She's gotten really skilled with her Venusaur, and Florges. Her Goodra and Delcatty too. This is the last key she needs, like me. I need to win it. It was my turn to get up on stage and perform. Me and my Pokemon had been practicing hard for this one. I brought out Lurantis, and Sylveon. Lurantis made a surprisingly quick recovery after I fed her a couple of Sitrus Berries, and she was ready to perform. "Now please welcome our next performer Serena!" the host welcomed me, and the crowd cheered. It was time to give them what they wanted.

Serena: Alright Lurantis use Sleep Powder in a circle around us all!

A ring of soporific powder swirled around us, as we danced in synchronization inside of it. I loved having fun with my Pokemon. It brought me such joy.

Serena: Sylveon use Fairy Wind!

Now there was a pink tornado swirling around us, with the powder at the bottom. We were all still dancing inside of it. It was time to finish it off!

Serena: Lurantis, use Solar Blade go!

Lurantis cut the tornado and powder in tons of ways, really quickly. Little bits of powder mixed with the fair wind were twinkling in the air.

Serena: Sylveon Hyper Voice!

Sylveon sang at a frequency where it made chimes and soothing sounds come from the powder bits. It's still an incredible sight to behold. "And we're all done!" I stated.

The crowd absolutely lost it. They were cheering, shouting and everything too. I'd never had a crowd cheer like this one. Ever.

I went backstage. I watched the rest of the performers do their routines. A couple of them slipped up on them, and it caused them to shatter their winning chances. "Alright! Let's see who our winner of these 7 talented performers will be! Please everyone cast your votes!" the host asked. I looked up at Bonnie, Max, Brock and Serena, and I saw they were all voting for me. It made me smile. Then I noticed that I was getting tons of votes. Shauna, me and another girl were Yellow, Pink, and Purple respectively. We were the only ones getting points! After a while, they stopped getting them, but I didn't they just kept coming! All the other performers looked at me in awe. "Well, it looks like we have a winner! It's performer Serena!" the host exclaimed.

The crowd roared, I still couldn't believe I won! My last key for the Queen Cup! I did it! "Here young lady. The Anistar Master Class Key! I believe this is your third and final key am I wrong?" he asked me. "Nope. This was my last one!" I told him. "Then we'll be seeing you in the Kalos Queen Cup!" he congratulated me. The crowd roared. "Yes! I did it! I won my final Princess Key!" I cheered, and the crowd clapped it up for me once again. All my work has paid off, and I'd be going to the Kalos Queen Cup. I was so happy! I went backstage to change, and then meet up with Bonnie and the rest. After I was done, I went and found them.

Bonnie's POV

Serena's got all three keys now. I have some catching up to do. She came up from the dress hall, and came to greet us once more. "So Serena, what was it you wanted me and Max to see?" I asked her. "Oh right! I almost completely forgot!" Serena said, as she started looking for something in her bag.

"Tada!" she said, holding a case. "These are my Kalos League Badges so far! I'm gonna be entering the Kalos League!" Serena said. "WHAT NO WAY!" I was shocked. No wonder she'd gotten so good at battling. "I'm only at 5 badges right now, but I'll be hoping to battle you in the Kalos League Max!" Serena looked at him. "You're on!" Max said, all excited. "But, when did you start collecting badges?" I asked her. "Well, last time I saw you, I only had 2 badges. I started roughly around your first Master Class Bonnie. I've got the badges of Santalune, Lumiose, Anistar, and Fleur as of now. But I'll be trying to get my last 3" Serena said. "You've got Clemont's badge!" I exclaimed. "Yeah. I lost to him on my first try, but after that I beat him and got his badge" Serena answered. "Well, I'll be on my way to Dendemille. I'm gonna try and get that badge next! See ya, and it was nice meeting you two!" she said looking at Brock and Misty. We waved her goodbye as she walked off in the direction to head to Dendemille Town.

"I can't believe Serena's got 5 badges!" Max exclaimed. I'm really hoping to go up against her in the Kalos League!" Max chirped. "I just can't believe she's got my big brother's badge. That's what I find shocking (ba dum tch). "Well Max, she said there was a gym here. Should we go there for your next badge?" Misty asked us. "Oh I almost forgot! Sure! It's only 1PM anyways!" Max answered. We all walked towards the Anistar Gym, so Max could earn his 7th gym badge.

?'s POV

Preparations were completed. It wouldn't be but a couple hours. Z1, Z2, the cells, the energy, the lore. It was all in our data. All we have to do now, is unleash it.

Me: Well, after being gone for a month, I figured I'd drop a bigger chapter on you guys. Anyways, stay tuned for the next couple chapters! It's about to get crazy! Anyways guys, for now, peace out.

Bonnie's Team:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 47

-Meowstic (female) Level: 45

-Glaceon (female) Level: 45 [MEGA]

Max's Team:  
-Chesnaught (male) Level: 47

-Gallade (male) Level: 46 [MEGA]

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 44

-Goodra (male) Level: 46


	34. A Future Sight!

Me: You know exactly why I'm making this chapter. I've been gone for a whole month, so I'm spoiling you all! But the next chapter, you don't wanna miss! That's all I'm gonna say. On with the chapter!

Max's POV

We had reached the Anistar Gym. If Serena managed to beat the gym, then I should too. We walked inside, and saw what looked to be an observatory.

The first thing any of us heard was, "welcome to the Anistar Gym. Now who will be challenging me?" the woman asked. I stepped up to her, and said. "That would be me!" I was getting excited. "How many badges do you have up to this point?" the woman asked me. "I've got 6 so far, and I'm hoping to earn my seventh!" I was really excited. She looked like such a strong foe! "Alright then. How about a 2 on 2 Pokemon battle? I'll be needing my other 2 for something else later today…" "Sure! A 2 on 2 sounds great!" I answered. "Very well then. I am Olympia, from the region of Alola, I use my psychic type Pokemon to leave opponents guessing" Olympia said. "Alright! Let's do this!"

Iris's POV

I was flying in from Opelucid City. I agreed with Diantha and decided to come help with the ongoing crisis. I flew into Anistar City, where a woman known as Valerie was to find me. I got off the plane, and instantly recognized her from the picture they gave me. What can I say? With what she's wearing she's easy to spot.

"Well, you must be Iris. A pleasure to meet someone as powerful as yourself" Valerie greeted me and curtsied. "Nice to meet you too Valerie. But I must know, what is the whole situation behind this Flare Organization?" I asked her. "You see, they have stolen a Master Ball, which can catch any Pokemon in existence without fail, and they also stole the Primal Energy stone. You know the Hoenn Tyrants right? That stone gives them their Primal power. Groudon and Kyogre have been located to be moving close to Kalos as we speak. They are drawn to the energy. Since the stone has surfaced, they can sense it, and they're coming here to claim that energy as there own" Valerie told me. "Not to mention, we've discovered they have Z1 and Z2, which control the ecosystem and 4 other legendaries. Once Zygarde achieves its perfected form, they will attempt to catch it. And once they have them in their power, they've got 5 in their power, plus 2 more who will tear apart eastern Kalos on their own".

"Wow. They know what they're doing that's for sure…" I said to her.

Max's POV

We were about to start our battle. The judge went down the rules. "This will be a 2 on 2 match between challenger Max and leader Olympia! Only the challenger is permitted to switch out his Pokemon during battle. Battle begin!"

Max: Go Goodra!  
Olympia: Come forth Malamar, and use Psycho Cut!  
Max: Endure it, use Bide!

Psycho Cut landed its mark onto Goodra, and sent it back a bit.

Olympia: We need to knock it out! Use Night Slash!

The attack hit Goodra once more. I could tell Goodra was feeling the power of the attacks, and if he could endure one more, then Malamar would be knocked out.

Olympia: Use Psycho Cut one more time!

The attack once again landed it's mark. Goodra had almost no energy left. So I decided he should unleash Bide's power now.

Max: Now Goodra!

Goodra made its attack by unleashing a powerful Bide. It took up the length of the battlefield, absolutely vaporizing Malamar. It passed out on the ground. It couldn't endure the Bide. "Malamar is unable to battle! Goodra is the winner!" the judge declared. "Alright Malamar. You did very well. Return" Olympia returned her Malamar, and was getting ready to throw her next Pokemon. "Goodra, return. Thank you for enduring those attacks" Goodra needed a bit of rest. It almost fainted at the last one.

Olympia: Espeon come forth!  
Max: Vikavolt go and use Bug Bite!  
Olympia: Psybeam!

Espeon missed her mark on Psybeam. Vikavolt glided quickly across the air and bit into Espeon hard.

Max: Use Thunderbolt while you're close!

Vikavolt did just that. It zapped Espeon before it could bounce back.

Max: Now! Let's wrap this up with Bug Buzz!

Vikavolt used Bug Buzz, trying to knock out Espeon. Espeon was knocked out on ground after just a few seconds. "Espeon is unable to battle! Vikavolt is the winner, which means the match goes to challenger Max!" the judge decided. "Alright! My 7th badge!" I cheered.

"Max has become a really powerful trainer. I'm wowed!" Brock said. "Yeah, he really has!" Misty agreed with Brock.

"Here. The Psychic badge. Proof of your victory here at the Anistar Gym. Now, here, take this Pokeball." Olympia told me. "Huh? A pokeball? Why?" I asked her. "You'll be needing it in a few moments" Olympia told me.

Suddenly, we heard a boom coming from outside the gym. "What could that be?" Misty and Bonnie asked in unison. "Go outside. The world needs you" Olympia said.

Me: Short, but not only was is used as a set up to the next chapter, but hey Max got his 7th badge. I can't believe it. We're ⅔ of the way done with the story! I can't believe it! Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter, and more afterwards. Peace out.

Bonnie's Team:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 47

-Meowstic (female) Level: 45

-Glaceon (female) Level: 45 [MEGA]

Max's Team:  
-Chesnaught (male) Level: 48

-Gallade (male) Level: 47 [MEGA]

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 45

-Goodra (male) Level: 47


	35. A Struggle for Life!

Me: What's gonna happen now? Find out right now! Who caused that explosion, and what will come of it? Find out right now!

Max's POV

We stepped outside. Everything was a mess. We saw people screaming, trying to find their ways out of the city. We tried to figure out what was causing the mess. We couldn't see too well in the smog.

"Split up! Misty come with me, Max and Bonnie go that way!" Brock said pointing us off to the north. "Right" we said, and we ran off into the distance.

Valerie's POV

Iris and I had heard the massive eruption in the city. We were there after all. We started to look around, try to direct people out of the city's way, as many as we could see anyways. There was a smog blocking a lot of our view.

"Hey!" we heard a woman's voice. "What do you think you're doing? Trying to save these helpless souls I see? Well too bad" we heard another woman add on. They stepped out of the smog, and we saw the two women. One had green hair, a red outfit with a fire emblem on it, and a scanner. The other woman wore a similar outfit, but her hair was purple.

"What do you want!?" I shrieked at them. "We want you to die. Go Liepard!" the green haired woman said. "It's you two again! I never would have guessed! Go Sylveon!" I sent out Sylveon. "Haxorus you come on out too!" Iris added. "Hmph, two against one isn't fair. I remember you said that. So I'll follow your rules. Go Manectric!" the purple haired woman chimed in.

"Who are they?" Iris asked. "They are part of Team Flare. I had a run in with them at the Pokeball Factory. Celosia and Bryony. They are scientists for the organization known as Team Flare. They were the ones who stole the Master Ball that day" I answered her.

Bryony: Enough talk! Liepard, use Night Slash on Haxorus!  
Iris: Dragon Tail!  
Celosia: Manectric, use Iron Tail on Sylveon!  
Valerie: Use Moonblast before it hits!

Each attack went flying which way. Liepard was unable to land a hit on Haxorus, because it just hit Liepard right back to its trainer. Moonblast hit Manectric, but it shrugged if off, and landed Iron Tail on Sylveon.

Brock's POV

Misty and I went to cover the eastern side of the city, and direct any citizens out of it. "Ma'am, we need to get you out of here now!" Misty cried to get the woman out of her home. "This is my city! I've never left my whole life, and if goes down, then I will with it!" the old lady said.

"Well if the old woman wants to die, then just let her" I heard a cold voice from behind me say. "Why not? Her life is useless anyways" said another cold voice. Both were woman, and they stepped out from the fog. Each one wore a red suit with a skirt, and a fire emblem on the belt. One woman had orange hair, the other, blue.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked them. "To bring the world back to its natural beauty. Too many humans means the lack of a more beautiful world. Some must be sacrificed" the blue haired woman said. "And that includes you! Go Druddigon!" the orange haired woman said. "Weavile, you too!" the blue haired woman added on. "Go!" Misty and I said in unison. Blastoise and Steelix came out of their pokeballs. "Well, nice to meet you two. I'm Aliana, she's Mable, and we'll be destroying you today!" the orange haired woman said.

Mable: Weavile! Ice Punch on Steelix!  
Aliana: Dragon Claw on Blastoise, go!  
Brock: Steelix, use Flash Cannon!  
Misty: Blastoise, Ice Beam!

Attacks everywhere in this all out double battle. Steelix managed to deflect Weavile's attack, and damage it as well. Blastoise also fended off Druddigon's Dragon Claw with the powerful Ice Beam.

Misty: Blastoise! Hydro Pump on Weavile!  
Mable: Use Cut to block, then use Poison Jab on Blastoise!  
Aliana: Druddigon, Flamethrower on Steelix!  
Brock: Crunch back on it! Go!

Weavile managed to block the Hydro Pump that was thrown at it with Cut, then it went into offense and critically hit Blastoise with a Poison Jab. The poison seemed to work too. Steelix got sent back with Flamethrower, but managed to Crunch Druddigon. It knocked it out. "Aw crud" Aliana said, returning her Druddigon.

Brock: Okay Steelix, Flash Cannon on Weavile, go!  
Mable: Block with Cut, then use Ice Punch on Steelix!  
Misty: Quick! Hydro Cannon!

Weavile managed to block most of the Flash Cannon, but thanks to good thinking on Misty's side, Blastoise hit Weavile critically with a Hydro Cannon, knocking it out. "This isn't over!" Mable shouted at us. "Trust me, it is, Blastoise, Ice Beam!" Misty told Blastoise. Blastoise froze both of them in place. "I've got an idea! Crobat come on out!" I said. "Use supersonic on them!" I told it. It did so, and Mable and Aliana were left there, now confused about what had happened.

"Great! Now let's get out of here! Here Blastoise, eat this and return!" Misty said, handing Blastoise a Pecha Berry. I returned Crobat and Steelix as well. "We should go find out where Bonnie and Max are" I suggested. "Right!" Misty agreed, and we ran off to go find them.

Iris's POV

Bryony: Liepard, Shadow Ball on Sylveon!  
Celosia: Manectric, Wild Charge on Haxorus!  
Valerie: Use Dazzling Gleam!  
Iris: I'm through with this! Draco Meteor Haxorus!

Shadow Ball didn't hit Sylveon, as she evaporated it with Dazzling Gleam, while dealing some serious damage. Haxorus's Draco Meteor knocked out both Liepard and Manectric on contact. "Crap" Bryony said, returning her Pokemon. Celosia returned hers in silence. "Welp, gonna run, see ya!" Bryony said.

"Sylveon, Dazzling Gleam!" Sylveon blinded them. "Now come on out Mr. Mime, and use Hypnosis!" Valerie added. She knocked both of the scientists to sleep.

"I've got rope. I'll tie them up" I told her, pulling a long rope out of my bag. "Good idea Iris" Valerie replied. We tied the two of them up so tight, they're probably having trouble breathing. "Well, that's two of them. Records say that there are 5 scientists, and a leader who leads them all. We must try to find more of them" Valerie added. "Agreed" I told her.

Bonnie's POV

We had reached the north end of town, where we decided if there would be anyone who may have caused all the commotion, would be near the Anistar Sundial. We walked into the entryway of the whole area. All we saw was one man, in a coat. He had long, red hair going out every which way. He turned around, and spotted us.

"Hello there. What brings you here?" the man asked. "We're looking for members of Team Flare. Have you spotted any?" I asked him. "As a matter of fact, you're looking at one" the man said. "What! Why are you doing this then!?" Max questioned him. "I wish for the world to return to beauty you see. People must be sacrificed in order for that to happen" the man said. "We'll stop you! We won't let you kill millions!" I shouted. "I'm afraid I won't let you do that. Pyroar, Gyarados go!" the man said. "The name's Lysandre. I'm the leader of Team Flare" Lysandre said. "Glaceon go!" I sent out Glaceon, while Max sent out Chesnaught.

Lysandre: Pyroar, Gyarados, Flamethrower!

Max: Spiky Shield!  
Bonnie: Behind Chesnaught Glaceon!

Their Flamethrower was powerful together, but we endured it.

Max: Pin Missile go!

Bonnie: Water Pulse on Pyroar!  
Lysandre: Pyroar, use Night Slash, Gyarados, Waterfall!

Pyroar attempted to cut through the Water, but failed, and got swamped in by it. Gyarados however, rode the momentum of the water, and attacked Glaceon. "Glaceon! You alright!" I asked her, she got up quickly.

Lysandre: Dark Pulse Pyroar! Gyarados, Flamethrower!  
Max: Use Spiky Shield!  
Bonnie: Glaceon! Mirror Coat!

Chesnaught hid behind its shield. I wasn't gonna do the same. These people had wronged this world, and I'd make them pay for it myself if necessary. Glaceon endured the two attacks that hit it, and lashed back at both of them with a powerful Mirror Coat, knocking out Pyroar.

Lysandre: Impressive. Not as impressive as this though. Gyarados, it's time to mega evolve!

Gyarados went under mega evolution. It scared me that they had a strong enough bond to do that. After a few seconds, the transformation had been completed. Gyarados got a lot bigger, and it looked much more intimidating. But I didn't care. I'd beat the s*** out of it if I needed to.

Bonnie: You're not the only one with fancy tricks! Glaceon, it's our turn! Mega evolve!

Glaceon underwent her own transformation this time. After a few seconds, she had mega evolved as well.

Bonnie: Use Frost Breath!  
Lysandre: Dark Pulse now!

The two attacks collided. They seemed evenly matched.

Lysandre: Flamethrower, let's end this!

As the attack grew closer, both me and Glaceon knew what to do next. We were so in sync with one another, we knew what the other was thinking.

Bonnie: Use Mirror Coat now!

Glaceon began to build of the damage of the attack. It looked to be in pain, but endured the damage. Once the attack was over, it knew what to do.

Bonnie: Now! Let it loose!

Glaceon unleashed all the power it built up. That power came in contact with Gyarados, and landed a critical hit on it. Gyarados was left there, knocked out.

Glaceon and I had won the final match. "We did it!" I celebrated, Glaceon reverted back to its normal form, and it jumped on into my arms, and we celebrated the victory. "Well child, your power is immense. But you're too late now. They've arrived. It was that moment, we noticed that 4 huge Pokemon, were dashing, and flying to get here. At the same time, we saw Brock, Misty, Valerie, and another woman all join us.

"What's going on!?" Misty asked us. "We're not sure!" Max clarified. "All we know is that this man is the leader of Team Flare. He needs to be stopped!". The Pokemon all got to Lysandre. They stood there, as if waiting for something.

"Xerneas, Yveltal, Solgaleo, Lunala! You have all been called for a purpose! You shall follow the order of Zygarde!" Lysandre shouted. At the moment he said Zygarde, a 5th Pokemon came down from the sky. More massive than the other four, all 4 of the legendary Pokemon bowed down to it, and turned to Lysandre, waiting for an order. "Get rid of them".

Me: Wow. I'm spoiling you guys. But it's been a month, so f*** it. But that was clearly, only the first half of the Team Flare Arc finale! Stay tuned, because the next chapter will be coming soon!

Bonnie's Team:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 47

-Meowstic (female) Level: 45

-Glaceon (female) Level: 47 [MEGA]

Max's Team:  
-Chesnaught (male) Level: 49

-Gallade (male) Level: 47 [MEGA]

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 46

-Goodra (male) Level: 47


	36. The Wrath of Legends!

Me: The 2nd part to the Team Flare Arc! Please enjoy and be sure to review the story! I love getting feedback from readers and it's essential to become better. Anyways, enjoy!

Valerie's POV

I saw 5 legendary beasts I'd never seen before. I pulled out Comfey and Mawile. We were going to help beat these beasts in anyway possible.

The five all fired attacks at our Pokemon. They all dodged, but they all ran into separate directions across the city, causing all of us trainers to disperse, following our own Pokemon.

I ran after my two Pokemon, as they were being chased by me, who was being chased by Xerneas. Uh oh. We had to battle it. We had no choice.

Valerie: Comfey use Petal Dance! Mawile use Iron Head!

Both sent their attacks flying at the legendary elk, who clearly took damage from the two's attacks, but it just fired a Moonblast right back at us. Comfey was hit, but Mawile evaded it. "Comfey, are you okay?" I asked it, and it slowly got back up to help.

Valerie: Alright, use Petal Dance and Iron Head once more!

Both Pokemon did as told. Xerneas fell over from the impact this time.

Valerie: Now quick! Comfey, use Heal Pulse!

Comfey quickly healed itself and Mawile, and they got ready for battle. Xerneas got right back up, and used a move I'd never seen before. It dealt no damage, so it must've been a status move.

Valerie: Now use Dazzling Gleam Comfey, and Mawile use Toxic!

Both attacks landed successfully and Xerneas could be seen trembling. But it fired back with another Moonblast, once again hitting Comfey, this time knocking it out.

"Comfey return" I said, returning it to it's Pokeball. Comfey had been fully healed on second, then fainted the next. Incredible power. "Alright Xerneas. We are serious now! Stop this madness or else! Mawile mega evolve!"

Mawile transformed and morphed for a few seconds. It grew a second massive jawed mouth, it got taller, and it looked bulkier too.

Valerie: Iron Head go!

Misty's POV

We ran off from the group trying to track at least one of the legendary Pokemon that attacked us all. It was soaring through the air. As I saw it slowly land, I ran as fast as I could to track it. When it spotted me, it screamed and used a dark type looking move.

Misty: Alright then, Blastoise, Starmie both of you use Ice Beam go!

Both Blastoise and Starmie used their strongest Ice Beams, and both struck the winged Pokemon. It looked like it was causing a lot of damage, so i decided to keep it going. But before I could ask them to, it retaliated with another move. It looked like a Dark Pulse. Both of my Pokemon successfully dodged it's attacks, and were ready to fight again.

Misty: Ice Beam once more you two! Keep it up!

Starmie and Blastoise did as told, and continued using Ice Beam. This legendary Pokemon was hit by both of the beams, and looked to be taking heavy damage. I noticed it was starting to trip and lose its balance. I took advantage of that.

Misty: Blastoise, use Rapid Spin!

Blastoise hit the dark winged thing and pinned it to the ground, while still spinning. Now it was time to knock out whatever this thing was and get back to the group.

Misty: Alright Blastoise get off of it. Starmie, rap this up with a Thunder!

Starmie used its most powerful Thunder, and zapped the winged Pokemon, and it was knocked out just like that.

"Alright. That wasn't too intense. Starmie, Blastoise thank you so much, now return" I said as I recalled Starmie and Blastoise to their respective pokeballs. As soon as I was done, I took a good long look at the Pokemon in front of me. I'd never seen it before, but then again, it was a legendary of this region I'd never been too before a couple days ago.

I looked away from the Pokemon, and started to run off to the sundial once more, where I may have been needed.

Olympia's POV

I walked into the big satellite building. All I could see was two grunts working on computers.

Olympia: Delphox, Hypnosis.

Delphox did as told, and put the grunts right to sleep. But before I could search the area, another man came out from behind, with a Crobat and a Malamar by his side.

"Well well well. I wasn't expecting a gym leader to come here" the man said, "but you most likely aren't on our side of the war, so that leads me to only one conclusion".

Man: Crobat use Cross Poison!  
Olympia: Psychic!

Crobat was unable to land its attacks, and Delphox knocked it out in a single blow.

"Hmph. Crobat return" the man said as he returned the Crobat of his. "You're certainly powerful if you were able to knock out one of my ace Pokemon on the spot like that. But we're not done here".

Man: Malamar, use Dark Pulse!  
Olympia: Dodge and use Flamethrower!

Delphox managed to dodge the Dark Pulse successfully, and hit Malamar right on the mark with Flamethrower.

Olympia: Now finish this with Dazzling Gleam.

Delphox sent a bright Dazzling Gleam Malamar's way, knocking it out on contact.

"Very good very good Ms. Olympia" the man said. "But your petty hopes of preserving this filthy world fall on deaf ears. Our scanners say the beasts are mere minutes away". "What beasts do you mean?" I asked. "You'll see Ms. Olympia. You'll see" the man said, ominously.

Brock's POV

As my Pokemon and I ran off to try and confuse one of the legendary beasts, we realized we miserably failed. The lion like Pokemon was standing right in front of us, preparing to fire an attack.

Brock: Alright then. Steelix use Earthquake! Golem you do the same!

Both Golem and Steelix sent massive rifts in the ground the lion Pokemon's way. It got caught in the rift and sunk into the ground. But it came right back up instantly, and began to charge at us.

Brock: Dodge it you two!

Steelix managed to evade the charge, but Golem got directly hit by it. And it was knocked out just like that. "Golem return. You fought well" I told it. "Alright then. If you want to go full strength, then so will we! Steelix! Mega Evolve!"

Steelix began to transform its shape. It grew taller, and crystals started to sprout from its body. It became Mega Steelix.

Brock: Steelix use Dig!

Steelix burrowed underground. The lion Pokemon looked like it was searching for it. But unfortunately for it, it was struck by Steelix's raw power. But that wasn't exactly it. I was gonna take advantage of the airborne lion Pokemon.

Brock: Iron Tail!

Steelix lunged its tail at the lion legendary, but it powered up a move I'd never seen before. It looked like it drawing energy… from the sun? As soon as it charged up the move, it went straight into the attack.

Brock: Full Power Steelix!

Steelix wasn't gonna hold an inch back. It struck the lion with every ounce it had, and the lion did as well. Both fainted on impact. Luckily I still have Blissey and Omastar ready to go. I returned Steelix, and ran back to where I was needed.

Valerie's POV

Mawile struck the Xerneas with its full powered Iron Head. Xerneas used an electric looking move. They both used everything they had in their final attacks, and both in the end fainted on impact. I returned Mawile, and let it rest. Thank goodness I still have Sylveon ready for battle. I ran back to the sundial, where I was needed.

Iris's POV

As I chased down the flying Pokemon resembling a bat, I noticed it landed somewhere on the north side of the city. The Pokemon noticed me, Haxorus and Archeops ready for battle, and shot a Shadow Ball at us.

Iris: Fair enough! Haxorus use Dragon Claw, Archeops use Rock Slide!

Both attacks landed on the bat like legendary Pokemon. It shot back another Shadow Ball, that hit Archeops right on the mark.

"Archeops you okay?" I looked at it. It got right back up. "Okay then!" I nodded to it, it was ready for battle once again.

Iris: Dragon Claw Haxorus, Crunch Archeops!

Both attacks landed on the bat legend. It took Dragon Claw well, but I noticed it looked extremely faint when it was hit by Crunch. Perhaps Dark moves would be this Pokemon's weakness.

Iris: Haxorus use Payback! Archeops use Crunch again!

Both attacks hit the bat thing legendary incredibly forcefully, and it knocked out the bat in an instant.

"Thanks you two. Now return. You may be needed shortly" I told them, and they nodded. I started to head back to the sundial, where most of everyone likely was.

Bonnie's POV

Squishy was in the form of this beast. It commanded all four of the others that went every which way. An incredible Pokemon to behold. Was my Squishy always this? Could it always become this. It must've been. The Pokemon roared loud as it could, and it shot a dragon pulse our way.

Max: Chesnaught! Spiky Shield!

Chesnaught set up the shield, but it was torn down in a second, and it knocked out both Chesnaught and Glaceon in one blow. We both returned our Pokemon. Max and I both just sent out our last.

Max: Gallade! Mega Evolve!

Gallade changed its appearance as it grew taller, gained a cape, and glowing psychic blades. It was ready to fight.

Max: Gallade! Use Psycho Cut!

Gallade leapt into action, and tried to deal damage to Zygarde. But Zygarde grabbed it with one of its arms and threw it to the ground. Gallade got back up though.

Bonnie: Future Sight Meowstic!  
Max: Focus Blast!

Gallade shot a Focus Blast straight towards Zygarde, and it hit, but only dealt minor damage. IN retaliation, Zygarde picked up Gallade, spun it around and close ranged Dragon Pulsed it, then finishing it off by throwing it to the ground. Gallade was knocked out. "Gallade… you did your very best… return, get some rest" Max said. "What am I going to do! I can't help fight this thing anymore.

Max's POV

I wouldn't be able to help fight this crisis anymore. I couldn't stand up to all this madness. The suddenly, I remembered something.

"Now, here, take this Pokeball." Olympia told me. "Huh? A pokeball? Why?" I asked her. "You'll be needing it in a few moments" Olympia told me.

Olympia had said that just an hour ago. "Bonnie wait!" I exclaimed. "What?" she asked me. "I CAN help! Olympia saw this coming! That's why she gave me that Pokeball! Go!" I shouted, sending out whatever the pokeball contained.

Out came a Meowstic, that looked like Brice's Meowstic. Zygarde was powering up an attack. But then it stopped as soon as it spotted Bonnie. Its mind then looked to go into a rampage. "What? What's wrong!" Lysandre shouted at the Zygarde.

"I got it! It remembers you deep in its mind Bonnie! Let's use the Meowstic to show it the memories!" I shouted to her. "Great idea Max! Let's give it a try!" Bonnie replied.

Max: Meowstic go! Tap into the memories of Bonnie, and display them before Zygarde!

Both Meowstic did as told, and they leapt into action. They both did something that Bonnie and I couldn't see, but Zygarde went crazy again, before it lost the shade of red its body had on it, and turned black, with green, red and blue on parts of it's body.

"NO! How can some silly flashbacks destroy what I had!" Lysandre began to shout, but neither of us were really listening. Zygarde knelt down towards Bonnie. Both Meowstic got into their defensive positions. But Zygarde didn't try to hurt her. Instead, it lended her one of its arms. Bonnie hopped on, and Zygarde placed her on its shoulder.

"It worked! Zygarde is free of Team Flare's control!" I shouted. As soon as this happened, Valerie, Misty, Brock, and the unknown woman all showed up.

"What happened! Why's Bonnie on it's shoulder!?" Misty shouted, concern evident in her voice. "Bonnie and I managed to get Zygarde conscious again by tapping into her memories. She used to have one of the key parts of Zygarde as a Pokemon" I told them both.

"So then Zygarde isn't an enemy anymore?" Valerie asked. "No. It would seem like it's a friend if it's letting Bonnie sit on its shoulder" I replied. "Well that's a relief" the unknown woman said. I needed to ask who she was, because now that the chaos was ending, it was really bothering me.

"Who are you?" I asked the woman in the brown jeans and a pink buttoned shirt. "I'm Iris. I'm the champion of the Unova League. Nice to meet you! Valerie's told me who you are, so no need to introduce yourself" Iris said. "You're the champion of the Unova League! Wow! That's so cool!" I was beginning to fanboy. "What Pokemon did you have on your journey? Did you travel with anyone? Who's your partner?" I asked.

"Well, I can answer all of those questions. First, my partner Pokemon is a Pokemon called Haxorus. A fierce dragon type Pokemon. On my Pokemon journey I had Haxorus, who was only an Axew the whole time, and Emolga, an Excadrill, and a Dragonite. And for the last question, I travelled with two boys named Ash and Cilan. Ash was from Pallet Town, and Cilan was the gym leader of Striaton City" Iris finished.

"NO WAY!" Brock, Misty, and I all said at once. "Ash travelled with Misty and I on his very first journey through the Kanto region. And I met Cilan at the Lake of Rage in Johto less than a year ago. What a small world!" Brock said. "Wow! No way!" Iris said, glad they all had a common friend.

Suddenly, a loud boom went off, and the ground was shaking incredibly fast, we all lost our footing.

Olympia's POV

"So these are the beasts you were talking about I presume?" I asked the man. "But of course. The Hoenn region's legendary Pokemon, Groudon and Kyogre. In their Primal forms nonetheless. Our backup plan in case Zygarde and it's guardians weren't enough. Since our scanners report that the guardian legendaries have all been defeated, and we've lost control of Zygarde, Primal Kyogre and Groudon are our last chance at making the world beautiful again! Primal Kyogre can flood the world with water, and Groudon can make new land. A perfect way to recreate the world once more. New kinds of Pokemon will appear, and the few survivors and Team Flare will make sure the earth is beautiful once more. Until now, I never realized how real this could all become!" the man was starting to go into hysterics.

Primal Kyogre crept towards the city, and shot a massive Origin Pulse at it. I felt the boom of the attack, and I'm sure a lot of the city did as well.

Bonnie's POV

Two massive Pokemon were nearing Anistar City. Two I'd only seen in Pokemon study books. Kyogre and Groudon. Before I could even get scared, Zygarde put me down on the ground and leapt into action. But right as he began to approach the two powerful legendary Pokemon, he looked at me, like he wanted me to command its attacks.

"Do you want me to… tell you what to do?" I asked it, not sure how it would respond. To my surprise, it nodded. As soon as it nodded, it gave me a vision of the moves it knew. Dragon Pulse, Land's Wrath, Thousand Waves, and Core Enforcer. In an instant, I knew what move had what type, and how much damage it would do.

Bonnie: Zygarde! Use Thousand Waves!

Tons of little particles went flying at the two legendary beasts. Kyogre sent back an Ice Beam, and Groudon sent a Flamethrower back too. Zygarde effortlessly dodged the attacks.

Bonnie: Land's Wrath!

The earth began to shake, more powerfully than it had previously, but the way it was moving was toward Kyogre and Groudon. Kyogre swam through it, but Groudon tripped on itself and fell into the water. Kyogre took the opportunity to Origin Pulse the beast, so it wouldn't be bothering it anymore. Groudon was flung miles away, and was never seen again during the whole battle. It was thought it chose the Anistar Lake as its new resting place.

Kyogre on the other hand, now that it didn't involuntarily split its power with Groudon, was almost twice as strong, and the Ice Beam it shot at Zygarde sent Zygarde flying backwards.

"Zygarde you have the get up! The fate of the world is in your hands! Please get up! You need to beat Kyogre or it could very well be the end of us all!" I shouted at it. Zygarde sprung right back up, ready to battle.

Bonnie: Alright! Use Thousand Waves!

Zygarde sent the particles flying towards Kyogre once more. They flipped Kyogre on its stomach, leaving it vulnerable.

Bonnie: Alright Zygarde, let's finish this! Core Enforcer!

Zygarde created laser beams with the tentacle like things it had, and sent them straight at it. It formed the shape a Z, and imploded on itself in seconds. Kyogre reverted back to its regular form, and swam back to where it came from. Only 3 days later, Kyogre was spotted swimming in southern Hoenn, meaning it was returning to where it came from.

"It's over" I said to myself. "Team Flare failed". Iris, Misty, Brock, Valerie, and Max all ran up to Zygarde, cheering and praising it. Zygarde reverted back to its cell forms, the blue one and the red one. I picked them both up. "Thank you both for saving our world!" I said. The red core, the one I knew, snuggled into me. The other one I wasn't familiar with accepted the embrace, but nothing more. "I still have the pouch for you here Squishy" I told it. But it didn't hop in. It hopped out of my arms, and onto the ground. It did something I've never seen it do before. It spoke.

"Bonnie. Thank you for caring for me in the time you did. I very much appreciate it. And thank all of you, for having the courage to fight for your world. Never have I met humans as dedicated and true as yourselves. Bonnie. Hopefully we'll meet again one day. But I must rest for now. I'm incredibly tired" Squishy said. Then both it, and the blue core vanished somewhere.

Olympia's POV

The man had seen the plan he had worked on fail miserably, and yet he showed no signs of disappointment. "So you're plan failed huh?" I asked him. We were simply sitting on the balcony of the hideout, each drinking coffee. While our whole exchange for the past half an hour was incredibly unusual, we had grown acquainted in an odd way.

"It would appear so" the man said, taking another sip of his coffee. "So how does it feel knowing you'll likely spend the rest of your life in federal prison?" I asked him. "Not much different. It can't be that much worse than living in this world of filth can it?" the man said.

"You're an interesting man to think the way you do" I told him. "I suppose I am" he agreed.

Bonnie's POV

As thousands of people with the Team Flare uniform were spotted, they were handcuffed, and shoved into massive trucks, being taken to a prison or a place for them to just die. Lysandre was taken to a very high security prison, along with his 5 scientists, Aliana, Celosia, Bryony, Mable, and Xerosic.

Anistar City was a wreck, and about 85% of the city was destroyed from the simple 2 hours this all took place in.

As all the Team Flare grunts, leaders were taken places, Valerie and Iris prepared to leave.

"Well, in the short time I've known you two, I can't say I know anything much about you, but maybe we'll meet again sometime" Iris said. "And I have to get back to Laverre City. A gym leader's duty is never done" Valerie added.

"You can say that again" Misty and Brock said simultaneously. Everyone laughed at the statement, because Misty was still a gym leader, and Brock was one. They both know how it is.

Iris and Valerie both left, riding Iris's Dragonite back to Laverre City. Misty and Brock were still here. We expected them to be going with them.

"Well, we've got plane tickets, but we were expecting to be here WAAAY longer than expected. We have plane tickets for Snowbelle city in about a month and a half though" Misty said. "What!" Max and I said in unison. "So that means you two can travel with us!" Max said, very excited. "I guess that means we can!" Brock replied. "It's still only 5PM too. My Pokenav says we can make it to Couriway Town by 11PM. We should probably go anyways, since Anistar is a wreck" Max said.

"Yes. I can take it from here" a woman said out of nowhere. "Olympia!" Bonnie and I said excitedly. "I've been meaning to give you your Meowstic back! He was a great help in freeing Zygarde's will" I told her.

"Well, thank you, but when I gave you that pokeball, I meant to give it to you permanently. Meowstic and I saw in the future, he would find another trainer in a time of crisis. Your face matched the one we saw, and I knew that. Meowstic is destined to be your Pokemon" Olympia finished. "Really!? Thank you so much! I promise to care for Meowstic to the best of my abilities!" I replied, mega excited I now had my 5th Pokemon. Before I could thank Olympia again, she was gone, nowhere in sight.

"Well I guess this means we should hit the road eh?" Brock asked us. "It would seem so" Misty replied. With that, the four of us were on our way to Couriway Town.

?'s POV

The chief of the department told me to question one of Team Flare's scientists by the name of Xerosic.

"So Xerosic, why did you do what you did? Tell me, or you'll be zapped by the collar on your neck" I asked him forcefully. "I did what I did because our modern world is full of filth, and disgust, greed, wealth, crime, media, all of it is poisoning our world, making it filthier than it already is thanks to Global Warming" Xerosic replied.

"Mhm, so tell me, when did the whole Team Flare project start?" I asked. "It started 16 years ago, as a charity organization. We went to 3rd world regions to help them after crises. This one town in Hoenn, called Chimney Town had suffered a Volcano eruption 11 years ago. Team Flare, called Lysandre Labs went to help. We brought them food, shelter supplies, medical care. After a while, we gave them less and less, as they didn't need as much help from us anymore. They became angry. They claimed it was their right. They demanded more and more of the supplies each day. They relied so much on our help from them for the 2 years we were there that they thought we were their slaves. To show us they "meant business" they killed one of our volunteers a day. After 7 days of that, we retaliated, and blew up the town" Xerosic finished.

"Mhm… so, Team Flare is now going to disband, thousands will be put in prison while the rest will be executed. Team Flare is gone. Your plan is dead" I asked him. All he did in response is laugh quietly, then he said, "is it?"

Me: Dang that was a long ass chapter. Well, for any of you old fans out there, Misty and Brock are scheduled to be travelling with Max and Bonnie for about 7-10 chapters. Hope you enjoy that! Anyways, I left the ending there vague on purpose. Try to figure out what it means. Believe me when I say it's harder to figure out than it sounds. Anyways, the reason this took so damn long to write was because of how many ideas for this were thrown out and recycled and thrown out again. And also, it's legendarily long. Anyways guys, I'm out for now. Peace.

Bonnie's Team:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 47

-Meowstic (female) Level: 45

-Glaceon (female) Level: 47 [MEGA]

Max's Team:  
-Chesnaught (male) Level: 50

-Gallade (male) Level: 48 [MEGA]

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 47

-Goodra (male) Level: 48

-Meowstic (male) Level: 47


	37. A Luxury Dinner and a Gym Leader Battle!

Me: Hey guys! I've been so busy with life, and other things, I've been unable to write hardly at all. But now, on this Fall Weekend (not calling such a good thing after such a horrible person), I bestow this chapter on you. Anyways, please review! I love feedback, and it will help me improve as a writer! Anyways, on with it!

Max's POV

We began our trek to Couriway Town. We were so exhausted after everything today. The gym battle, the showcase, the turn of events, we're exhausted. When we reach Couriway Town, we'll all just collapse.

"Can we stop to eat something?" Bonnie asked. "Well, I can always whip up something really quick" Brock chimed in. "Oh right! Bonnie, Brock makes the best food! We need to try it!" I shouted. The thought of eating Brock's food for the first time in years was making me crazy. "Sure why not?" she replied. "Then I'll go get started" Brock finished.

We made the temporary camp on a nice hill. While Brock was making something that already smelled like heaven, Misty, Bonnie and I were sitting on the hill, just watching the sunset, or something.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Misty asked us. "Sure is" Bonnie replied. "I just had a great idea Misty!" I exclaimed. "How about a battle!? You're a gym leader, and it would be great practice for my final gym badge!" "Sure. While Brock is cooking, we may as well do something exciting" Misty replied, and I assumed that was a yes.

Bonnie decided to be referee, and since Brock's food would be done in only 10 minutes, this would have to be a short battle. "This is gonna be a 1 on 1 battle between Misty and Max! Battle begin!"

Misty: Vaporeon go!  
Max: Let's roll Vikavolt!

"AHAHAH IT'S CREEPY! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Misty shouted out of nowhere. Brock came running over to see what was wrong. "What's happening?" he asked us. "Misty's freaking out because of the Pokemon I sent out, I think" I answered him. "Well, this Pokemon looks to be a Bug type, Misty has an irrational fear of them, and always had ever since Ash and I first met her. "Well, then I can't battle with this one, or her battle spirit will drain. Vikavolt, I'm sorry, but return" I told it.

Max: Go Meowstic!

"Well, sorry about that. Anyways, let's continue the battle" Misty said. "Yeah, didn't know you had a fear of bug types. My bad." I told her. "Anyways…" she said. I scanned Meowstic to see his moves. It knew Psychic, Shadow Ball, Light Screen, and Future Sight.

Misty: Vaporeon Ice Beam!  
Max: Dodge and use Future Sight!

Meowstic dodged the Ice Beam, and used the move it needed to.

Misty: Water Pulse!  
Max: Light Screen!

Raising Meowstic defense by doubling it, Meowstic looked to take nothing at all from the Water Pulse.

Misty: Well then, Vaporeon use Aqua Tail!  
Max: Shadow Ball!

Vaporeon's tail latched onto the power of the Shadow Ball, and used that extra power, to knock Meowstic back.

"Meowstic, can you get up!?" I asked it. It did. It got up slowly, but it stood tall.

Max: Perfect! Use Psychic!  
Misty: Vaporeon, Ice Beam!

The two attacks clashed, and the explosion they caused cancelled them out. But good fortune fell upon us, and Future Sight landed its mark on Vaporeon.

"Oh no! Vaporeon are you okay!?" Misty shrieked. Vaporeon was on the ground, knocked out. "Vaporeon is unable to battle, Meowstic wins, which means the match is Max's!" Bonnie declared.

"Well Max, you really have what it takes. You'll win that 8th badge for sure" Misty applauded me. "Thanks! I plan on it, but I've no idea where the next gym is" I told her. "Don't worry. You'll find one soon enough" she replied.

"Guys, dinner's ready!" Brock yelled. "We all ran over to see what he made. He made a stew, some cupcakes, and some buttery bread. He gave us all paper plates, and we began to dig in. It tasted better than anything I've eaten on this journey. It's just so good!

"Now Bonnie, did I tell you or not? This stuff is pure gold!" I told her. "You were right! Brock's an incredible cook! He should make a restaurant. People would line up around the block to get inside" Bonnie said. "Oh stop it guys" Brock said, being too modest I guess.

After every last bit of the food was eaten, we packed up, and went back on the road to Camphrier Town. Since we stayed put for an hour, we arrived at midnight in Camphrier Town.

"I'm exhausted!" Misty complained. "You're not the only one…" Bonnie added. "Guys, the Pokemon Center is right there. Let's go!" Brock exclaimed.

We all went in, and got ourselves two rooms. One for Bonnie, and I, and one for Brock and Misty. Before we went upstairs though, we saw a couple of signs on a billboard in the center.

"No way! A clubsplosion!" I cheered. "And a showcase too!" Bonnie added. "Looks like we'll end up staying here a few days" Brock said. "Well you guys should enter the clubsplosion too. Have some battles with people in town" I told them.

"Well then we will. Is Bonnie going to enter?" Misty asked. "Of course. Showcases are almost always hosted in the mornings, while a tournament like the clubsplosion seems to be an afternoon event, so I'll do both" Bonnie replied. "Well then, we're all set aren't we? Let's go get some rest for now then" Brock said.

We all went to our rooms, and immediately passed out.

Me: I'm glad I was able to finish this, but it took so long. I'm really trying, but my efforts are failing to allow me to update this story every 1-3 days. I'm not gonna abandon the story, since I'm already close to finishing it though, and the Alola Journey will be written as well! I swear on that! Anyways, for now, I'm out. Peace.

Bonnie's Team:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 47

-Meowstic (female) Level: 45

-Glaceon (female) Level: 47 [MEGA]

Max's Team:  
-Chesnaught (male) Level: 50

-Gallade (male) Level: 48 [MEGA]

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 48

-Goodra (male) Level: 48

-Meowstic (male) Level: 48


	38. The Competition is on!

Me: Because I'm nice, you get two chapters today :) Enjoy it! Now on with the chapter!

Bonnie's POV

Everybody woke up early to register for the competition. We headed over to the stadium to register for the tournament. Only 6 spots had been taken. Perfect. We went inside and registered. But what happened next was something none of us saw coming. Brice was there.

"Hey guys!" Brice walked up to us. "You're competing again?" Brice asked. "Yeah, we are. I'm also here for the showcase in a few days. Time to get my last Master Class Princess Key!" I cheered.

"Wow, that's awesome! Max, what's up with you? How many badges you have now?" Brice questioned. "7 so far. I've been training hard so that 8th badge would be mine!" I told him. "Wow, I've got 7 as well. Hope we'll be battling in the tournament again! I'll crush you again!" Brice bragged. "We'll see about that…" I told him. Later, after all 16 spots in the tournament were filled, it was time for us to get on the stage.

"Welcome to the Couriway Town clubsplosion! I'm your host Don George, now let's get this underway!" Don boomed, as the crowd cheered loudly. "Now let's settle the first matchups!" as he said that, the board had all 16 participants on the board. We shuffled positions, until it stopped. I'd be going up against a red headed woman named Nancy last.

We all went backstage. 2 battles we didn't care about were happening and we didn't watch them, just talked. When it was time for round 3, Brock got excited. It was his turn to battle now. He prepared to walk out onto the stage.

"Now, it's time for Round 3! Brock, a trainer from the far off Pewter City, in the Kanto Region, versus George, a resident here in Couriway Town. Each trainer will use 1 Pokemon! Battle begin!" Don George roared through that microphone, practically tearing my ears open.

Brock: Let's do this Crobat!  
George: Phantump go!

Brock: Crobat, Cross Poison!  
George: Use Shadow Ball!

Crobat's Cross Poison cut right through the Shadow Ball headed towards it, and it landed a direct hit on Phantump, poisoning it as well.

"Oh no Phantump! Please get up!" George plead, but it was no use. Phantump was down and out. "Phantump is unable to battle! Crobat wins, which means the match goes to Brock of Pewter City!" Don George declared. Brock cheered, and hugged his Crobat, then came backstage to once again talk.

As the matches went on, Max faced a burly man with a Pangoro with his Meowstic, and won. Misty battled a tourist woman with a Skiploom, and beat it badly with her Starmie. And lastly, Brice beat a Fisher's best Gyarados with ease using his Hawlucha. He's gotten really good. As the afternoon went on by, the time for my match came up.

"This is the final matchup of the first round! Nancy of Snowbelle City versus Bonnie of Lumiose City. Each trainer will use only one Pokemon! Battle begin!

Nancy: Manectric, go!  
Bonnie: Come on out Glaceon!  
Nancy: Thunder Fang!  
Bonnie: Shadow Ball!

The Shadow Ball shot directly into Manectric's mouth, causing serious damage.

Nancy: Thunder!  
Bonnie: Mirror Coat!

Glaceon was very obviously damaged by that attack, but she took it like a champ, and shot a beam twice as powerful right back at Manectric, knocking it out. "Manectric is unable to battle! Glaceon wins, which means Bonnie moves on to Round 2!" Don George boomed.

The crowd cheered. I was glad to be making it to the second round, but who would I be facing. The second round would happen today as well. "Now let's choose the second round matchups!" Don George roared.

The 8 remaining trainers all looked at the board, hoping to get an easy opponent. The selections stopped. This was guaranteed to be an interesting round. Misty and Brock would face each other, Brice and I would too. Max would face some blond girl, then there's another battle with contestants I don't know, but their match was up first.

We went backstage to talk once more, but when one trainer beat the other, Max was up. He went into his battle with Goodra, and was victorious. Misty and Brock were ready to battle one another, in what could be one of the coolest battles I've ever watched.

"This will be a match between Misty of Cerulean City, and Brock of Pewter City. This will be a 1 on 1 match! Battle begin!" Don George shouted.

Misty: Blastoise go! Mega Evolve!  
Brock: Come on out Steelix, Mega Evolve!

Both Pokemon changed forms in seconds, like they'd done this hundreds of times before. They were really ready to battle now.

Misty: Surf let's go!

Brock: Earthquake now!

Blastoise hid under the water, but with the shaking ground, it got forced up. Steelix fell onto the ground, as it couldn't stand up while being beat by the crashing waves.

Brock: Steelix get up, and use Flash Cannon!

Misty: Rapid Spin Blastoise!

Blastoise deflected the Flash Cannon, and sent it flying right back at Steelix.

Misty: Now use Hydro Cannon!

Brock: No, Iron Tail!

Blastoise got clocked in the head by Steelix's tail, but not before it shot the massive beam of water at Steelix, causing it to faint. "Steelix is unable to battle anymore. Blastoise is the winner, meaning Misty will move on to the semifinals!" Don George cheered. The crowd erupted.

Soon enough, Misty and Brock walked backstage. "I guess I'm a bit rusty. Misty's still a gym leader, and I'm not, plus type disadvantages…" Brock tried to make us understand. "Oh excuses, excuses" Misty said. Coming up right behind him, "I still won, so deal with it. Anyways, Bonnie you're up next. Good luck against Brice!". "Thanks!" I'll do my best!" I replied.

I walked out onto the stadium, Brice walked out on the other side. He looked determined to win. He must have wanted to face Max. They're pretty much rivals after all.

"Now it's time for Round 3, between Brice and Bonnie! Battle begin!"

Brice: Aegislash go!

Bonnie: Dedenne come on out, and use Thunderbolt!  
Brice: King's Shield!

Aegislash completely deflected the Thunderbolt.

Brice: Now use Swords Dance!

Aegislash went up into the air and did some sort of something that rose something. I didn't know what stats it increased, but I was scared of what was next.

Brice: Now, Iron Head!  
Bonnie: Use Thunderbolt Dedenne!

But it was too late. Iron Head landed a direct hit, and Dedenne fainted on impact. I was devastated. Two battles lost now. What was I gonna do by the time of the Queen Cup!? "Dedenne is unable to battle. Aegislash is the winner, which means Brice will move onto the semifinals!" Don George declared. "The semifinals will be 3 on 3 matches, and will take place tomorrow! Thank you all for coming today, and we hope to see you tomorrow!".

The matches were over for tonight. Only Max, Misty, Brice, and another blond girl left. It was 9PM. We were all exhausted. Without even eating dinner, we went to our rooms, and passed out after the day's events.

Me: The first chapter of the second, and final clubsplosion of the series! We're really getting close to the end of the story, and the Alola Journey will start up soon as well, so look forward to that! Now that's all for today, so peace.

Bonnie's Team:  
-Dedenne (female) Level: 46

-Meowstic (female) Level: 46

-Glaceon (female) Level: 48 [MEGA]

Max's Team:  
-Chesnaught (male) Level: 50

-Gallade (male) Level: 48 [MEGA]

-Vikavolt (female) Level: 48

-Goodra (male) Level: 48

-Meowstic (male) Level: 48


End file.
